I Am The Last
by Thisisntmydesign
Summary: He couldn't die. He couldn't live. They couldn't remember. That question mark was the key to the answers that he needed. It was time to find those answers. Used to be called "Mysterion Returns". In the process of editing.
1. PART I: The Rise of Evil

**Disclaimer- Matt Stone and Trey Parker own South Park and Mysterion. I own none of these characters.**

His cape fluttered in the wind as the cloaked villain ran past his house_._ 'Tonight,_ I will become the true symbol that this town needs_.' The Coon and Friends would suffer for their misdeeds. They had ruined his plans and his revenge would be swift and uncompromising.

Mysterion would suffer most. He had controlled the Coon and Friends after their leader was kicked out, for 'beating up his fellow members and turning evil, and only wanting to blackmail people.' Then of course the Human Kite would suffer. The Villain hated him. The filthy Jew would never stop annoying him.

There was only one way to cause true destruction, and bring the organization down on it's knees. He had done this before, when he was nine and first starting out. The Coon smiled down to the city below, and dropped to his knees.

"I am the guardian of this city. I am the symbol that keeps criminals behind bars. The Coon and Friends will suffer for their misdeeds. And Mysterion shall finally die, and know this hero, I know of your secret." The Coon jumped down, rolling to his feet. "And I will find a way to steal your power. The only way to true power is Chaos."

* * *

><p>Kenny shook himself awake. His first thoughts were about yesterday. Did he die, or did he just fall asleep? He dug into his memory. He could faintly remember The Coon standing over him, stabbing him. He could still feel the pain. He could still feel the warm liquid dripping down his face and onto the pavement, as his life left him. "(Shit!)" Kenny mumbled from beneath his parka.<p>

He walked to his cabinet and pulled out the clothes that seemed to magically re-appear in his cabinet when he died. He threw it over his parka and for a short second his blond hair was seen through the broken window. He could hear Karen crying in her room, but there were more important matters to deal with. Matters like making sure The Coon didn't kill anyone who could permanently die.

Karen could take care of herself for the moment. Mysterion had more urgent matters to deal with. He jumped through the boy-sized hole in his floor and landed safely. He jumped up and ran in front of Kenny McCormick's parents. Mysterion didn't like to think of Kenny as him. Kenny was a poor boy, born to a cruel family. Mysterion was a symbol for the town. They were not the same. They were far too different.

As it was he found The Coon outside of his house, sharpening his claws. "Ah, Mysterion," He said as he saw the vigilante "Good to see you."

"You fucking killed me fat ass!" Mysterion said in his dark voice. That made him seem even more intimidating. His tall stature only helped. He lifted his fist to punch The Coon

"I know, I remember." That stopped his fist in its tracks.

"What the actual fuck?"

"I stabbed you through the face several times. Then your body disappeared. I've remembered for years. Your poor ass family obviously remembers as well. Assholes once sued me for $513,000. I'm still pissed at you for that."

"But how.

"I have my ways Mysterion."

"Then I'll lock you behind bars. Your mother wouldn't be so happy with that, now would she?"

"Kenny I admire you."

Mysterion frowned, and he lifted his fist again.

The Coon continued, ignoring his expression. "Yo mamma's so poor that she uses Cheerio's as earrings, but you still try to save us all. You still won't become evil to get revenge on the world for making you poor."

The fist connected with his face. A trickle of blood poured down his face, but he ignored it. "I'm not a traitor like you _Cartman_. I'm part of Coon and Friends, and I am not going to betray them.

"The Coon."

Mysterion pulled a firecracker and glanced at the traitor. He set his lighter against the trigger, and dropped them quickly. As they exploded he ducked away from his enemy. "Those are illegal in Colorado!" The Coon yelled, but the Vigilante was gone.

* * *

><p>"Ah Mysterion, nice of you to join us." Toolshed welcomed him.<p>

Mysterion sat in The Coons former seat. The words swirled around in his head, _'I know I remember'_. No one could remember his deaths! How did the Coon?

Should he tell his fellow hero's? No he had told them too many times, and they had never believed him. Why would they believe him now?

"Mint Berry Crunch came to visit from his home planet!" Human Kite smiled.

Berries clattered onto the floor, and the heroes each smiled. Their only real hero was here. Mint Berry Crunch was back.

"Hello my fellow Heroes! I have returned once again to see you all, and help protect the town!"

Everyone greeted him, but Mysterion. No one seemed to notice his silence. They never did.

"What's wrong Mysterion?" Mint Berry Crunch asked, being the first to notice his angry expression. Mysterion turned to look at him, and he glanced back at the floor.

"Come with me Mint."

* * *

><p>"Mint, you do know that I have powers correct?"<p>

"Yes Mysterion, all the Coon and Friends have powers!" Mysterion sighed. He was wrong. There were only two people with powers in Coon and Friends and one of them, in his opinion, was a dumb ass.

"No I have real powers. Not like Toolshed's, or Iron Maiden's. I really am supernatural."

"Alright, what are your powers Mysterion?"

"I. Can't. Die. No matter how many times I die I wake up in my same old bed, in my sameold parka. I have died countless times, but no one ever remembers! I've died in front of you, you bastard! I don't care if your a fucking alien. At least you know what you are. I've never been given the opportunity to figure it out. Do you know what it felt like to have the answers in my grasp, and then having them being ripped away by some fag named Mint Berry fucking Crunch? It hurts. Mentally and Physically. I've carried this weight for years, and you tore the answers from m.!"

Mint Berry Crunch couldn't think of a response to that. The glare that was being sent his way made him want to curl up and hide. "Of course you have powers... we all do." He said nervously.

"NO! I actually have actual powers. I explained that to you before we even met Cthulhu, before you even figured out your stupid little mint and berry powers. Your powers are a blessing. Mine are a fucking curse." He pulled a gun out of a pocket of his cloak, and didn't move his eyes off of Mint Berry Crunch, as he angled it to his temple.. "Do you want proof? Do you want me to die so you can believe me for once?"

"Mysterion, we can get you help. You don't have to do this." For once, Mint Berry Crunch abandoned his identity, and forgot his powers. Bradley Biggle was watching one of his childhood friends, try to kill himself. He felt defenseless. Suicide was not something that once could stop.

The vigilante sighed, and pulled the trigger. Blood shot out of the other side of his head, and bits of something grey flew with them. The shine in his eyes left him, as he toppled onto the floor. A pool of crimson formed around him, and he smiled. "Try and fucking remember." would be his last words. He ignored the pain, and shut his eyes. His pulse had stopped.

Mint stared in shock at the corpse before him, and didn't even turn away from the scene. He didn't notice when the other 'superheroes' stepped into the scene. He didn't hear Toolshed's infamous lines. He didn't hear the Human Kite's response. He stared with numb pain, as Mosquito asked him what had happened.

"Shablagoo!" Mint muttered and teleported away leaving only berries in his wake. He would never be able to explain what had happened. Hopefully Mysterion was right, and he would come back. It was unlikely. Mosquito glared at the berries on the floor, and kicked one of them away from the scene.

"Fucking asshole." He muttered.

Very soon, the corpse of Mysterion would disappear, and the memories of his death would be wiped from his friends minds. The blood would retreat into the corpse as it disappeared. The grey matter would fade into nothing, and the only remains of the death, would be memory. And not many would have that memory.

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick woke up in his bed, with a spring pressed up against his back. He ignored it, and ignored the pains that would remain with each death. The scars may have disappeared, but the memories and the pain never did the same.<p>

He climbed out of his bed, wincing as it creaked from the release of his weight. He pulled the white cover off of his drawer, and opened the bottom cabinet.

The purple shirt stared back at him. Kenny smiled behind his parka.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." A voice called from the dark spot in the alley. Mint Berry Crunch spun to face it, and found himself looking at a figure that was about as tall as he was. The darkness hid the rest of his features, making it impossible to identify him.<p>

Mint Berry Crunch rose from the spot that he had been crying. "Who is there? Are you a fellow hero?"

"I am a friend." The voice didn't confirm anything.

"Alright then who are you?"

"Do you remember Mysterion?" He shied away from the question. The figure's voice was dark and raspy. Almost... familiar to Mint Berry Crunch.

"Yes I watched as he killed himself to save us from the evil Cthulhu!"

"Don't lie to me. He didn't die in the Cthulhu incident. Think recently."

"Well, he killed himself as he asked for me to help him!" It struck him how strange that was. How did the hero die twice? Was he delirious, or was he going mad.

The cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. Mint Berry Crunch gasped as he spotted the M on the figures chest. He smiled, and stopped as he reached the light. The question mark on his head bobbed, as he spoke.

'_Definitely mad._'

"I am Mysterion, and I am far from dead."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be editing this story, so you'll find a lot of things changing. Hopefully it's going to be better than before.<strong>

**_RK_  
><strong>


	2. Immortal Curse

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park or any of the characters in this chapter**

"_I am Mysterion, and I am far from dead._" The words rang through Mint's hear, sending a chill up his spine. Impossible.

"What?" It was more of a statement than anything. Mysterion had killed himself. Right? Was that a trick of his mind, or did the vigilante trick him somehow.

The Vigilante didn't respond, and instead stared at him.

"Well than we... uh... must get you back to the base of the Coon and friends so we can... tell them that your alive?" He did his best to sound heroic, but Mysterion could tell that Mint Berry Crunch was terrified that he had come back from the dead. He had never anticipated anyone's reaction to his immortality. No one ever remembered. He didn't know how people would react, and he allowed the hero time to get used to his rebirth.

It wasn't much of a shock to him anymore. It still hurt, but he was willing to take that pain to help someone remember than to be alone with his curse. And he knew why Mint alone remembered. Once his powers had been awakened he left almost immediately. He had never seen what Mysterion had wanted him to see. About a month before, The Vigilante had thought of a reason. One with powers could remember One with a curse.

* * *

><p>"Mysterion, Mint Berry Crunch, where were you?" Mosquito asked the two newcomers. He smiled at them, and Mint returned it, but Mysterion only glared at him.<p>

"I had… business to take care of. Now," Mysterion said as he sat at his usual chair. "The Coon knows of my powers."

"He knows all of our powers." Tupperware smiled. Mysterion's glare turned his way.

"Timmey!"

"No. He doesn't, because you don't have powers. I am an immortal."_  
><em>

"Not this again." Toolshed muttered.

"He's speaking the truth! I've seen him die and be reborn onto this world. That's where we were! Mysterion had shot himself in the head, and I was blamed, so I teleported away. Mysterion found me, alive and well!"

"Don't drag Mint into this. Maybe you need to see a phycologist Kenny.

"It's true!" Mysterion slammed his fist against the table angrily. It shook under the impact.

"Mysterion, what are you talking about? You're not an immortal. You're just a normal guy, like me. Mint and The Coon are the only ones with powers. And The Coon's only power is being such a jackass it's impossible!" The Human Kite said.

"You want proof?"

"NO!" They all stated in unison.

"So you can't die?" Tupperware bit the bottom of his lip, waiting for conformation.

"No I can't die."

"Cool!" The Human Kite smiled nervously.

"Cool? It's not cool! Do you know what's it like to be stabbed, decapitated, torn apart, run over? IT FUCKING HURTS! And it won't leave me. I can't just die and end my suffering. I have to come back the next day, and be killed all over again!And all I get is two measly lines by you and Stan! That's it! Then you forget that I die and I come back and the cycle repeats itself! I just want to die for real, or stay alive. I don't want to live in this goddamn limbo!"

"Oh. Well you can do anything." Toolshed tried to break the mood.

"I'm friends with the FUCKING DEVIL! I go there so often, that he looks forward to when I come. Do you not remember the war against Canada, and Satan's rising? Because of that fucking wish, I'm constantly beaten in Hell, when I'm not at his fucking mansion. Do you want to go to Hell? Do you?"

"Fuck." Mosquito said.

Mysterion grunted and pushed the chair behind him. He gripped the handrail of the stairs and pulled himself up. He didn't want to stay there for another minute. The others tried to follow him, but Mint stopped them. "Let's let Mysterion have a few moments to himself!"

"He's gone off the deep end. We have to help him." The Human Kite said, pushing away his hand, and climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p>Mysterion threw off the costume and stuffed it in the drawer. He replaced the white cloth over the cabinet. His friends thought that he was nuts. They preferred the hero with the power that they already knew about. He didn't know why he was so angry at them. They did this all the fucking time.<p>

Toolshed and Kite burst through the door. "What's wrong Kenny?" Kite asked him.

"(I… I just hate it. I hate the death)," He said through his parka.

"Dude you can do _anything_ and not worry about the consequences. I don't know why you were so scared of the saw, if you were just gonna come back." Stan smiled. Stan was the only one who believed him after that speech. It was because of the same reason that he believed that Mitch Conner was real. So much shit happened in South Park, that someone who was immortal was the least insane thing that the town had faced.

"(You still don't get it do you? How about you take a bullet through the shoulder? I mean you won't die so why don't you just do it?)"

"I did." Stan winced from the memory.

"(How about I break your arm? The pain will be quick?)"

"Stan leave him alone. Kenny we're… Um Kenny."

"(What?)" Kenny asked, clenching his fists at his side.

"Why is Cartman standing outside your house?"

Kenny sighed. "(I'll get the costume.)"

* * *

><p>Moments later Mysterion jumped out of his house, to find The Coon standing there, smiling. "What are you doing here Coon?" Mysterion demanded.<p>

"Don't worry Kenny, I'm not here to hurt you just to give you an… offer. You see, I'm going to take over the world. If you join me, you can be my sidekick! We can make the world a better place for everyone!"

"Making the world a better place. Don't you mean destroying San Francisco again? Killing the Coon and Friends?"

"I have my ways Kenny."

"I'm not joining you Cartman."

"Fine then, you can just die with the rest of the world. It really is no big deal to me. And my army is much too large for you to stop it on your own. Goodbye Mysterion. Enjoy your last days on Earth!" The Coon climbed onto his bicycle, flipped off The Vigilante, and rode away.

"Stan, Kyle organize a meeting with the other Coon and Friends. If what The Coons saying is true than we have to get more heroes." Mysterion screamed to his window.

"On it Mysterion!"

"We have a lot of work to do if we're gonna stop Cartman." Mysterion didn't doubt Cartman's ability to control the world. He'd done much crazier things in his lifetime (Read: Destroying San Francisco, all synagogs, Whole Foods Market, and Justin Bieber). Coon and Friends had a lot of work cut out for them in the near future.


	3. The Message

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park, or any of the character in this story (Excluding Falcon and Final Warning)**

**The Message**

"It's dark times. The world as we know it is plunging down to the depths of crime. Without a symbol, my home town is falling into ruins. The former symbol, The Coon, has gone rogue and is attempting to destroy both South Park and the world. Alone, even I cannot stop him. He has gained several companions in people who hate the world." Mysterion clenched his fists.

"He has become allies with The Ginger Separatist Movement leader, Scott Tenorman, in an effort to get his revenge on this land by destroying it. Professor Chaos and General Disarray, two villains born out of hatred strong enough for this world to try and destroy it, have joined his effort and several other people have come to New Orleans where The Coon awaited their arrival. Their army is a hundred strong, and growing, with enough power to kill us all. That is why I have to find other hero's, who seek to protect this world rather than destroy it. I await your help. Meet me in South Park, Colorado. The world is in our hands."

Toolshed cut off the camera. "Now what?"

"Now we post this on You-tube and we wait." Mysterion replied.

"On it," The Human Kite emailed the video to himself, and quickly signed in to retrieve it. "What should it be called?"

"Oh I know!" Mosquito said "We should call it 'Kill Cartman.'"

"Why?" Tupperware asked.

"Do you know how many people hate Cartman?"

"Good point." Mysterion nodded. "'Kill Cartman' it is."

"Timmeh!" The handicapped boy agreed. No one ever questioned his perfect understanding of the human language, yet the only things that he could say being 'Livin' a lie!', 'Timmah!', and 'Gobbles!'

"And... posted." The Human Kite stateed

"Alright then. Now we wait for help."

* * *

><p>Kenny tapped his finger against his desk rapidly. He glanced up at the clock for what seemed like the 100th time, just that hour. It was still 11:42. Two hours and 35 minutes until the school day was over. Two hours and 35 minutes until they could meet the only person to respond to the video. The amount of times that he had read that note, led him to memorizing it.<p>

**I agree to your cause. I will come to your base to meet you all. You don't need to tell me where it is.**

**Ravenbird90**

****"Eric Cartman," Kenny glanced at the teacher as that hated word entered his ears. That fat bastard had gone missing. "Is sick with the flu. I want you all to send him a get well card." He could hear Kyle laugh from across the room.

"Whats so funny?"

"That's fucking hilarious!"

"Did you just say the f word?" Kenny zoned out the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The Coon and Friends were in the middle of a meeting when they heard the sound of a window opening. They all turned to face the only window in the entire basement, as a boy who was slightly older than them climbed through.<p>

He was wearing an all black cloak. The cowl was draped on his shoulders. His eyes were masked by a black cloth, that also served to cover his nose. His vest had a card board cut out of the letter **F**. He glowered at the boys in front of him.

"Friend or foe?" Mysterion asked the boy.

"I can ask the same. I'm here to stop that 'Coon' kid. You're the Coon and Friends, right? I'm guessing that you're Mysterion?"

"You guessed right. I am Mysterion, and this is Coon and Friends." The others also introduced themselves, and Mysterion continued. "Now, who are you?"

"I am called Falcon."

"Are you... uh... supernatural?"

"I can become invisible. Can you do anything?"

"I can't die."

"Interesting. How about they?"

"Other than me, only Mint Berry Crunch has a power. Do you know anyone else with powers?"

"Yes, Mysterion I know… someone. But only you and Mint Berry Crunch can come. No one else. He needs to see your powers for himself. Meet me at Starks Pond. Oh and Mysterion?" Falcon had a weird glint in his eye. "Other heroes can remember your deaths. My friend has seen one of them, and he definitely remembers." With that Falcon disappeared, into thin air.

* * *

><p>"(Someone remembers!)" Kenny said, pacing back and forth. "(You're not the only one Bradley!)" His smile was plastered on his face, and his eyes had a glint of hope in them.<p>

"But how? Where did he get his powers My… er Kenny?"

"(I don't know and I don't care. Have Mint Berry Crunch wait outside for Mysterion.)"

"Got it Kenny! Shablagoo!"

Bradley disappeared as berries flooded into the room. Kenny smiled. Finally a new ally. They'd already been waiting days for at least one ally. He ripped the cloth off of his dresser, and pulled open the middle drawer. His fingers gripped the purple cloth, and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Mint Berry Crunch awaited his arrival for exactly three and a half minutes,before the vigilante showed his face "Ah Mysterion. Let us begin our journey to Starks Pond."<p>

"Let's go then."

Falcon smiled at the heroes who were coming near him. There was someone standing next to him, that Mysterion stared at, without comprehending who it was. This boy too, was dressed in all black, but his shirt had different letters. **FW**

"Mysterion. Mint. Glad that you made it. I have a proposition for you two. I couldn't let the others get word of it, so I decided that the powerless members couldn't meet us."

"What did you call us for Falcon?"

"Ah yes, would you like your little friends to have powers?"

"Of course, what about you Mysterion?" Mint Berry Crunch smiled.

"What sort of… powers?"

"Any powers. Mophesto has a new machine that, though yet to be tested, was designed to give you powers. You can't chose them though. They're completely random."

"Hmm, how would this benefit us?"

"Mysterion, c'mon this is unfair. They deserve powers like us!" Mint Berry Crunch begged.

Mysterion sighed. "Fine, when do we meet you?"

"At the break of dawn. By Mephesto's." Falcon answered. He disappeared into thin air, and Mysterion heard footsteps walk by. The other boy stared him.

"After this, the game begins. Many will die. The deathless shall fall prey to another like he. Only five will make it. Who those five are, is a secret that man cannot know. The path to the truth shall be paved. You have been warned." The boy stated, before stepping back into the shadows.

"C'mon Mint Berry Crunch. Get all the rest you can. Our adventure starts tomorrow."

"What was that boy talking about, Mysterion?"

"I don't know." And with that, Mysterion pulled out his hand-gun. He placed it on his own head, and smirked at his fellow hero. "I want to see if he does remember." And he pulled the trigger. The bullet blasted through his brain, and he fell dead as a stone. The blood splattered onto Mint Berry Crunch's costume, and once again the grey bits stuck to his hair

"I need to get used to that. Shablagoo." Mint Berry Crunch said to the dead body lying on the dirt. And then he teleported back into his own bed.


	4. Prophecy's Call

"Alright, all of you ready?" The vigilante watched his team, without showing any signs of emotion. Any trace of his other personality was obliteration, when he put on that mask. He watched them all without a care in the world. He was the only one who seemed to not mind what would happen to them.

"Sure..." One of them muttered. he would never know which team member.

Mysterion nodded to Randy Marsh, Toolsheds father, who stuck his key into the hole. He slammed his foot against the gas, and turned to face the heroes. "Boy's I understand that your friend, Eric Cartman has become an evil maniac who apparently is recruiting people to help destroy the world, and the army, government, and police officers don't care and you are probably the last hope for humanity, but please make sure Stan does some marijaina for god sake! He's become obsessed with stupid things like this!" The geologist said.

"Dad!"

"I've been telling him the same thing for years Mr. Marsh." Mysterion said to the concerned man.

"Good. Now Stan, you do what..."

"Mysterion."

"Mysterion says alright. And make sure you bring some home for daddy." The raven pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, just as the mansion came into view.

They thanked Mr. Marsh and found Falcon, and the other hero waiting for them. "Are you ready?" The former asked.

"If you accept this, you do not know the chaos that shall unfold. Many will die. Many will fall victim to the darkness that has claimed so many." The other hero said.

"Who are you anyway?" Mint asked him.

"Who am I? I am what the Greek philosophers would call an Oracle. I know the future before it can occur. I know everything that man ever will. I understand what shall be the downfall of the human race. And I warn all. I am Final Warning. If you do not listen, you shall fall."

"If you see the future, then you must know that we can't say no now."

"I do."

"Then we have to go."

"Yes."

"Okay guys. Let's go." They knocked on the door, and after the first slamming of fist against door, the little monkey kid swung it open. It led them to the professor, and a large grey machine.

"Hello Professor Mephesto. I understand that our ally Falcon talked to you about us." Their unofficial leader stated.

"Ah yes, Coon and Friends?"

"That's right sir."

"Who's going first?"

"Timmah?" Without a word, Kevin and Professor Mephesto unlocked him from his wheelchair, and sat him into the machine.

"You may want to stand back," He stated. "Ready?" Mephesto asked them, his mad eyes searching for any opposes. "Alright then." He pressed a large red button, and a blinding light shined across the room. It was as they were all on the sun, and it felt like it.

"Timmey!" Timmy yelled, as he became completely engulfed in the shining bright light.

The other Coon and friends covered their eyes with their sleeves (or tupperware containers and arms, in Tupperware and Toolshed's case). After several long moments, the light began to fade. Timmy groaned from his seat, and screamed his name, as the others helped him back into the wheelchair.

"Let's see here." Mophesto checked onto the screen, to find a string of numbers. "Timmey has the power of reading, and controlling minds. Who's next?"

"I am," Tupperware said. "I guess."

He sat in the chair, and prepared himself for the bright light. As it came, he started to scream and struggle. He almost cried when Mophesto finally shut the machine down, and the blinding light went away, just as it had before. "Fuck, this is gonna hurt." Toolshed muttered.

"Token has super-strength. Who's next?"

And so it went. The Human Kite could give anyone any illness. Mosquito could fly, and Stan could create and control any weapon.

Everyone looked up as the door opened, and Pip ran in. "I've heard of your mission, and I would like to join."

"Fuck no, Pip go away." The group chorused in unition.

Only Mysterion opposed the thought of him leaving. "We're looking for new heroes. As much as I hate to say this… Pip needs to join. Would you rather him side with Cartman."

"Splendid. Set me up old chap."

Everyone, excluding Mysterion who seemed opposed to laughter when in costume, laughed as Pip struggled to get free. "Oh my, this is rather horrible. Please end this my good man."

When the light finally disappeared the boys frowned. "You could have kept it going?" Mysterion offered.

"Let's see here," Mophesto said, ignoring Mysterions comment. "Your power is, to shape-shift."

"Right-O."

"Now. I know someone who can help us." Mysterion smirked. "You're not going to like this Pip."

"Call me The Pirrup." Pip smiled.

"Alright boys. Kevin will show you out." Mephesto explained. I have to get back to work on my four assed guard dog." The mad scientist opened a cage in the far back of the room, and a pit bull stepped out.

"Fuck." Mysterion muttered, as it caught sight of him. It ran forward, tripping over it's own feet. The vigilante didn't even try to run, as it grabbed him by the neck. His fate was already sealed, as it tore through his artery. Blood shot from his neck, and splattered onto the vigilantes.

"I'll never get used to that." Kyle said.

"You will. Don't worry." Falcon assured him.

"I warned you." Final Warning stated. He was the only one that didn't have a drop of crimson on his form.


	5. Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park.**

The flames greeted his arrival. Hell. Sometimes he went to heaven, but that was only when god needed his help. He didn't know why he still helped that bastard, when he was constantly sent to the flames below the world.

The waiting. He was forced to wait with the new arrivals every time. They couldn't let him just live his life happily. Oh no. He had to wait and hear the same thing every time.

Satan would climb on the stage and act like he was so strong and manly and powerful. Then his son would arrive. Damien would assure his dominance, and send a burning ball of fire at them, and then the new arrivals were free to go to their various tortures. Kenny would just go straight to Satan's home.

But he wasn't Kenny. He was Mysterion this time, and though Satan knew Mysterion, his son didn't. '_Time for the show._'

Suddenly a fog enveloped the stage. Satan appeared from thin air and smirked to the new arrivals. "Now you are part of my domain!" People gasped. "I am your God now! You will obey me or you shall face my wrath!"

"Wait, wait wait. I was one of the chosen people. Why am I in Hell?" Someone asked the prince of darkness, and the others nodded, and agreed.

"Mormon was the true religion. Yes Mormons," The crowd groaned.

"I was gonna be a Mormon, but my pa said 'Them bastards are too fuckin nice. They get them ass kicked in the hour.'" A Southern man complained.

"Uh... Okay. Now, I would like you to meet my son, Damien. If you don't obey him I will rip your intestants out of your body, and hang you will them. I will steal your spine and use it as a club, against thee."

Another gasp as Damien appeared. "I am Damien. I am the prince that you shall prey towards. Disobey me, and I will make sure your life is a living Hell!" Someone chanting_ 'rectus dominus'_ was heard by the crowd, who immediately screamed and ran in different directions trying to escape Hell. Mysterion just stood there, smirking

"You will all obey me and my father! Praying will result in immediate torture by burning! You may now leave, and go to your various tortures. Go into that door, and Satan and I shall decide what layer of hell to which you belong." His fists clenched, and his eyes burned brighter. The fire didn't hurt Mysterion anymore. In Hell, he was immune.

Screaming, the crowd began to move towards the door. Mysterion made sure that he was last in line.

* * *

><p>Waiting. Hell brought endless waiting for immortals. And while reviving he had to wait. Wait to be back. And even when alive, he had to wait until he died. The life of immortals was just endless waiting. And Kenny had grown to hate the waiting, but he kept it to himself. Even if he tried to explain the horror of waiting, no one would understand him. Before this incident, people would have locked him up in an insane asylum for just talking about his immortality.<p>

It seemed like hours, before Mysterion finally reached the door. He could hear the new arrival before him being damned to the seventh layer of hell. Inside the suit Kenny shivered. The seventh layer was the second worst, second only to the ninth. It was reserved for murderers and rapists. Mysterion was wondering what the criminal had done when the door swung open.

"Come in, Mysterion." The voice sent chills up his spine. He wondered if they knew who he truly was. '_Probably not._' He decided. They were all extremely stupid.

Mysterion casually walked through the door to his reaping. He didn't even frown. "Hello Satan. Damien. I've come for your help."

"You only speak when spoken too _vermin_." Damien literally spat.

Mysterion sighed, and lifted up his mask. The fabric scraped his forehead. "It's me Damien." He said in his normal voice.

"Kenny?"

"Yes and I seek your help. Cartman is trying to destroy the world! And just so you know, Hell is located in the world."

"I have duties to tend to. I can't take care of Earth and Hell." Satan replied to Kenny. "Now do you want to go back, or you bored of Earth?"

"Um… This is awkward. I didn't come for you Satan. I came for… Damien."

"Do I get to kill anyone?"

"Cartman."

"Well, I guess I could help you. Can I Satan?"

"Fine, you get in my way anyway. Just don't… send anyone down. The population is already in the trillions. And more dead means more paperwork."

Damien sighed. "Fine father, if I must."

The Son of the Devil smiled at Mysterion. "I'll appear in South Park when you are revived. Wait for me there. Now, while we wait for your revival, tell me what's this all about?" And Kenny explained. To explain it fully he had to tell the son of evil his entire life story.

* * *

><p>"Why him? What happened to him that made him like this?" Stan asked, not knowing that this was his 20th time saying that exact quote and the only one that he would ever remember.<p>

"Because, his parents went to that damn cult meeting."

"You mean, the Cult of Chutulu?"

"Yes Kyle. The Cult of Chutulu. Even Kenny doesn't know what happens next."

"Why do you seem to know everything about him?" Clyde asked the masked boy.

"Because, he's a boy who can't die. A boy who struggles with the powers of immortality. I used to pretend to be immortal, but it ended with me almost dying. Only… Kenny stopped me."

Finally Falcon was forced to speak to break the silence. "I used to live in South Park. I had my own family and everything. That all changed when I reached second grade. My family was brutally murdered and I tried using my 'immortality' to cause pain to myself. I blamed myself for the actions of others. I was about to cut my own wrists as punishment, when a boy in an orange parka grabbed my arm."

"He took the knife, and when I pulled it back he kicked me in the face. I let go of the blade, and he took it and ran. I don't know how he knew about it, but that boy saved my life."

"Now I'm here, ready to repay my debt to my savior."

"Where is Mysterion anyway?" Toolshed said trying to shift the conversation.

"Yeah he should be in his bed by now. We have to retrieve him." And so he led them out of the base, and into the street.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the poorest hour in town, they found a dark haired boy with all black clothes. When he saw them, his eyes burned like coals on a fire. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Is Kenny here?" Tupperware asked.

"Yes. He's about to wake."

As he said it, Kenny's eyes flickered open. "Let's see… I died. Alright then." Kenny said as he pushed himself up. "Damien? Ah yeah. Damien."

"Morning Kenneth. Now get dressed. We have things to do."

When Kenny was in costume, Damien smiled at the hero. "Now, what did you say your name was?"

"I am Mysterion. I am the guardian of this ruined city. The Protector of South Park. The symbol that this town needs."

"Well, just so you guys know, i'm Damien, son of Satan so uh don't piss me off." Mysterion nodded.

The others nodded. They had seen many weird things in their short lives and the son of the devil didn't scare them anymore. In fact of all the things that scared them, the devil didn't even make the list.

"Mysterion, what's he doing here?"

"Helping us."

"How?"

"You think the Prince of Darkness, is a pathetic hippie with nothing but a title to keep him safe?"

"Good point."

Mysterion moved to his window. "Meet me at the Coon and Friends base. I have business to tend to."

The others made no move to leave. "Go! Now!" Reluctantly the others began to leave his house, in a line. The last one out of his room was Damien.

"Warn her Mysterion. We'll be gone for a while." The demon said.

With that Mysterion climbed to his roof and waited until the window opened.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You son of a bitch!"<strong>

**"Fuck off bitch!"**

**"Get yourself a job for once you fucking piece of shit."**

**"Fuck you whore!" **Her parents screamed.

Karen felt the first tears of the night swelling up in her eye. She walked over to the window and opened it, as it had become a habit to do so. "Guardian Angel? Where are you?" She asked to the sky. She went to her bed to lay as the tears began to flow.

"Karen, I am here for you." The voice came from the windowsill. She turned to see a dark figure crouching in her window. His eyes were darkened, and his mask blocked his face. The question mark on his head bobbed as he spoke.

"Guardian Angel!" She smiled in relief. Just seeing him would make her happy on any occasion.

"Why are you sad?" He asked in monotone.

"I haven't seen you or my brother in days! My parents are fighting, and I only get one poptart for dinner now." She looked it. She was as skinny as he was, and that is saying something.

"Do not worry, I am here for you." The figure wasn't Mysterion. When he was protecting Karen, he became the guardian angel. A superhero on a smaller scale. A hero to his sister. "But Kenny and I have a mission for the other angels. We won't be seeing you for a while Karen. You have to be strong. I'll get another Angel to help you."

Mysterion would have to take a visit to Kevin. He was her brother too. Hopefully the drunk would be able to stay sober enough to protect her, if anything bad happened to him like he thought it would.

"Where are you going?" Mysterion could hear her struggling to stop the tears.

"I have a mission to take care of, Karen. Stay safe for when I return. And I promise you, I will return." Something told him, that promise would not be fulfilled.

"Guardian Angel, can I see your face?"

"You know that I cannot do that. But do not worry. This will not be the last time I meet you. One day, maybe I shall let you know who I am. For now my identity must remain a secret. Goodnight Karen McCormick."

"Don't go!"

"I must go. And don't worry, with Kenny on the mission, you get a larger portion." Mysterion offered.

Karen let her eyes wander to a drawing that she once made for Kenny. Immediately she recognized her mistake. She swung her gaze back to the window, but all she saw was her tattered curtain waving.

"Don't leave me!"

She looked out her window to find a green question mark connected to her wall. His green question mark.

She didn't cry again that night.

* * *

><p>Kevin sat on his dirty mattress sucking the drops of alcohol from the bottle. His window was wide open so he could see magic flying things in the air. His dealer had been good to him lately. The price hadn't gone up, like in every other part of town.<p>

"Kevin." A voice said to him.

"What? Who is you?"

He swore that he could hear the voice sigh.

"Kevin, I'm in the fucking door way, you drunk bastard." He turned to face the window. "The door you drunk!"

Kevin turned to face a boy in an orange parka, with the hood pulled down. "You need to brush your hair sea monster."

The sea monster closed his eyes and gripped his nose. "I'm your brother, Kenny, you bastard!"

"Oh Kenny, when did you become a sea monster?"

"Look, for the last few years I've been dressing up as a superhero and going onto Karen's window. And I help her feel happy, by comforting her. I need you to take my place."

"Why?"

"Because, I have to leave on a mission. Oh and for god sakes don't let her know that it's you Kevin. Can you do it?"

"What's in it for me? Do I get my own sister?"

"You have a sister. But if you want, I'll get you a beer?"

"Deal!"

"If you do a good job, you'll get two beers and a joint."

The blond watch as a twinkle appeared in his eye. "Write it down, so you don't forget when you're hung over."

"Hey I'm not drunk!"

"Yeah sure."

"I swear to god I'm not cheezed!"

"Cheezing is getting high off cat pee."

"Well I'm not cheezed."

"Damn drunk." With that Kenny walked away.

"Don't call me a drunk, you bastard. If anyone's drunk it's the dog!"

"We don't have a dog." Kenny called from his room.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong><em>RK<em>  
><strong>


	6. The Beginning of a Battle

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park.**

**Warning-Characters from the movie are going to be used for the rest of this story. So, you'll have to watch "South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut" for it to make the least bit of sense to you.**

"What's the password?" A familiar, echoing voice yelled from inside the base.

"We have a password?" Mysterion answered.

"Alright." Tupperware answered. He unlocked the door, and pushed it forward, smacking Mysterion in the face. The vigilante stared at him for a second, before walking inside. "Oh my god, sorry man!"

"It's alright." Mysterion turned to face the group, who were already in their designated meeting seats. "Damien has agreed to help us with a few favors."

"How do we know that we can trust Satan's son?" The Human Kite (Under his new alias, The Sickness in favor of his powers) asked.

"I've offered him something that he can't resist."

"What's that offer?" Mosquito (Who was able to keep his name, considering the fact that it already matched his powers) said.

"I have to give him something. It wasn't important. I told him about Cartman, and promised that he'd be sent down to Hell. So he said that if I was telling the truth I need help from more than a ragtag group of kids. These bracelets," He dumped several silver bracelets onto the table. Each of them had a pentagram carved into the side. "Can make sure that we don't have to travel to and from Mophesto's constantly. As long as the user has these on he'll have some supernatural ability. Who knows someone that could be a good edition to the Coon and Friends?"

The Token (Tupperware) frowned. "Are you sure we can't change the name? I know it pisses him off, but with him trying to destroy the world and all? Not the best idea. People will think that we're on his side."

"Good point, we'll do the original name. Who votes for 'The Extreme Avenger League?'" One by one every single hand went up.

"Good."

"Mysterion, I think Craig could be a good edition. Remember when we were in Peru and he shot lasers out of his eyes?"

"True Stan, and Kyle go recruit him. Anyone else?" The two heroes ran out of the basement aiming for Craig's house. Everyone watched them go, hoping for any idea.

"Tweek!" The Token yelled, smiling.

"No way man! Can you imagine _Tweek_ with powers? 'IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I'VE GOTTA KILL ALL THE GNOMES OR THEY'LL EAT ME MAN!'" Mosquito reasoned.

"I don't know. Token's right. Tweek could get a cool power. He might not understand it, but anyone who's loyal is a good edition. Mosquito take Iron Maiden to get Tweek recruited. And Token, take Mint Berry Crunch to get that Yardale kid. I'm going alone."

"By Yardale kid, you mean Gregory right?"

Mysterion sighed. "Yes, I mean Gregory." The Token nodded and climbed the stairs, with Mint Berry Crunch hot on his tail.

"Alright you can both show yourselves." Mysterion said to the wall.

Suddenly a fire started. Mysterion felt the burning heat, that was threatening to burn down the house. And just as quickly as it started the fire receded. Standing in the middle of the ashes on the floor stood Damien, with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Hello Mysterion, hello Falcon." The Anti-Christ said. Falcon slowly appeared next to Mysterion, as his name was recited.

"How do you know who I am?" Falcon asked.

"He's the son of the devil He knows much more things than normal human beings." Mysterion reasoned.

"And Where are we going?"

"There's a boy by the codename The Mole. He helped Stan Marsh, Kyle Brofloski, and Eric Cartman save Terrance and Phillip. I kind of... fucked it up to say the least."

"I remember that. My father was pissed that he let your wish rein true. He kept singing some some about being 'Up There'." Damien said.

"Yeah, and I know that The Mole is loyal, because Cartman ended up killing him."

"That makes him loyal?"

"No. What makes him loyal is that Kenny McCormick brought him back to life with my wish." Even surrounded by friends, he refused to give a single hint about his identity.

"So, someone else could recruit him!" Falcon frowned.

"He hates Cartman, besides Kenny brought him back to life with his wish." Mysterion said.

"Shut the hell up." Damien's eyes blazed brighter than ever. His voice was so familiar, but the vigilante rarely ever heard it used on Earth.

"Sorry Satan." Mysterion rolled his eyes, hoping that his cowl prevented Satan from seeing the movement. "Anyways, The Mole may be a great recruit."

"I guess so." Falcon said albeit reluctantly.

"Don't worry. I've seen The Mole in action. He's good at what he does."

* * *

><p>Kenny knocked on the door, waiting for the lady to open the door. Will, the identity of Falcon, stood next to Damien. It was best not to wear any superhero costumes when meeting a strange boy, that none of them really knew. Even Kenny had only known him for a few hours. Finally the door was opened, and a lady frowned down at them. "What are you doeeng 'ere?"<p>

"We're here to see The Mole."

"Ze Mole is grounded in his room, for zaying bad zings (again) about God."

"Can we just see him?"

"Well alright. Christophe!"

"Coming Mozzere." A voice yelled down. Ms. DeLorne then walked away from the door as a boy neared them.

He was a French boy with a cigarette in his mouth and a shovel on his back. There was a rope wrapped around his shoulders, and on his face was a scowl that even Damien couldn't rival. He wore brown and green camouflage clothing, with black finger-less gloves. His dark brown hair was covered with dried blood, and singe marks.

"What do you come for?"

"Um… I'm Kenny. I'm here to enroll your help Mole."

"Ze Kenny? Ze Kenny zat saved my life een ze Apocalypse?"

"Yeah, The Kenny." Will butt in.

"I weell to anyzing for you in zanks for zaving me, as long as you pay me. What do you need?"

"We're trying to stop Eric Cartman from destroying the world!"

"Eric Cartman? Ze cocksucker zat killed me? I want my own revenge on 'im. I weell 'elp you. But who are zese people?"

"This is Will, and this is Damien, son of the devil."

"Son of ze devil. I met ze devil when I died. He wasn't as beetchy as your faggot of a God. And I almost met Ze Devil ven my mozer stabbed me in ze heart with a clothes hanger while I was still in ze womb. I have cheated Deaz on countless occasions Damien, so you better not try anyzing, or I weell cheat you of your life."

"Dude!" Will complained "This kids messed up!"

"You just figured zat out?"

Mysterion walked down the steps, hearing the creaks under his feet. Behind him stood Falcon, Damien, and the new recruit Christophe DeLorne. Mysterion was beginning to get nervous. That was bad in itself. Mysterion was never nervous.

* * *

><p>"Ach!" A familiar voice twitched.<p>

"Hello Tweek." Mysterion said in his gravelly voice.

"Who are you?" Craig asked the vigilante.

"I am Mysterion."

"Not that kid!" The raven complained, as Tweek screamed.

"Gregory, Craig, Tweek, and Christophe welcome to the Coon and Friends base. We hand-picked you to join us in an effort to stop Cartman from destroying the world. You have already agreed to becoming superheroes."

"I never agreed to anything." Craig said in his usual monotone voice.

"Craig I have to admit something to you. I am either Stan, Kenny, or Kyle. I was there when you shot those lasers out of your eyes. You have power Craig. You're one of the few here that had powers before we gave it to them. Only Mint Berry Crunch, Falcon, Damien, and I had powers beforehand. The world _needs_ you Craig."

"No."

"Stripe will die with the rest of the world." The Raven winced.

"Fine, but I swear to god Kyle, if this is another scam I'm gonna kick your ass."

Mysterion raised an eyebrow. He felt The Sickness tense next to him, and he grabbed his arm to stop him.

'_Timmey?_' The telekinetic boy said into his head.

'_Dammit why does the boy who can only say 'Timmy' get to read and speak into minds?_' Mysterion thought. '_It'd be much cooler for someone that can speak._' Timmy glared at him, and The Vigilante recognized his mistake.

"Gah!"

"Alright. Now, I need Tweek, Gregory, and Christophe to put on these bracelets."

"I'll have you know…" Gregory began

"I DON'T CARE. PUT ON THE GODDAMN BRACELET!" Everyone searched around the room for the source of the voice. Their eyes locked onto a Timmy without the swollen head. "God, you guys give me a headache." He climbed off the seat and stared at the other heroes. "What?"

**Yeah Timmy wasn't wearing his suit of armor. Reasons for how Timmy is normal will come in the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R**

**This is a message to all reviewers. Don't leave one word reviews like "Cool," or "Oh." If you have something positive to say, review. If it's negative, review. I like to know what my readers are thinking, but this is insane. It's frustrating really. I get really excited when I see a review, but when it's one word that excitement turns into sadness. And I don't want to turn off anonymous reviews, so please don't do that again.**


	7. The Beginning of a War

**OC's are still being accepted. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park**

* * *

><p>"Timmy. You're normal." Kyle stared, mouth hanging open as he said this. Something fell as he spun around to face the other boy.<p>

"What do you mean? Aren't I normally normal?"

"Dude, you know mentally incapacitated." Stan said, shocked that even Craig was staring.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How much do you remember?" Clyde asked, a little afraid.

"I remember a white light. Then I remember being wheeled around everywhere, while I regained my memories. I know that my name is Timmy. I can read and control minds. You guys are my friends, who also have powers and are superheroes."

"It must have been Mophesto's machine. It made him normal!" Mysterion said.

The new recruits didn't even ask about Mophesto. Tweek was twitching more than ever. Mysterion realized that he had to change the subject. "Well, put on the bracelets."

"What does it do?" Gregory predictably said.

"Just put it the hell on, or I'll send you to there."

"Gah!" Tweek yelled, and grabbed a bracelet. He threw it on his hand, and for a second his eyes grew green.

"Zis will be interesting." He put his on, and his eyes glowed brown.

Reluctantly Gregory put his on. His eyes flashed blue. "This stings a bit. I'm not sure that I should hang out with you dogs."

Craig almost automatically flipped him off.

"My word!" Gregory complained. Mysterion just sighed.

"Follow me outside." The Vigilante said to his companions.

* * *

><p>"Alright first we try Tweek. Falcon do your worst." Mysterion smirked.<p>

Immediately a boy in a dark cloak appeared in front of Tweek. "Hi." Was all he said.

"Jesus Christ! Gah!" Agh!" Tweek said, turning to run. After a second of running, the boys found him half a mile away.

"Tweek has super speed."

"Gah! This is too much pressure!" The twitching boy said, pulling at his hair. "Agh! I pulled out my hair!"

"He's going to be a pleasure to work with." The new Timmy said raising an eyebrow.

"Get used to it." The Token said.

"Now Gregory. What's your power?" Stan asked.

"Stop being childish. This is rather stupid. I won't get any, AHHHH!" He screamed as Craig kicked him in the balls. "My lord!"

"Didn't work. Can I go now?" Craig asked.

"Try any powers?" Mysterion said, ignoring the other boy.

"Fine." He went to punch Craig, but ended up only slapping him. As he did his eyes went wide. "What the devil?" He muttered and took a step back from the boy.

"He's going to say 'This is gay. Screw you guys. I'm going home.'" He muttered to Mysterion.

Craig finally cracked. "This is gay. Screw you guys. I'm going home."

"Wait. We found out Gregory's power. He can see into the future."

"Is zat it? What about me?" The Mole asked.

"Oh uh… I don't know try something."

The Mole pulled his shovel off his back. He checked the weight of it, and felt it in his hand. Suddenly he swung it into an ark that landed on Tweeks head.

"Gah! Jesus!" He stepped back from The Mole. "Ahh! Gnomes will take my underwear! Then they'll want my blood!"

"That's not a power. That's what he does normally." Mosquito frowned.

"Gnomes?"

"The Underwear Gnomes. No big deal."

The Mole pulled out the cigarette and threw it on the floor. Immediately he replaced it in his mouth. "Well what power should Ze Mole have?"

"Er… digging?"

"Digging. Interesting. I dug my own father's grave when I was a toddler. Zis shovel has his blood on it."

"What's wrong with him Mysterion?" The Sickness asked.

"I don't damn well know."

"I tell you what's wrong with me. When it's kill or be killed from baby to nine years old you get smarter. You learn to hate zat bitch god. I died before. Have you? No. So quiet or I throw you into ze wall."

"What's wrong with this kid?" The Sickness ordered.

He ran over to Kyle, and gripped his collar. "Zis is what's wrong with me!"

"Fuck dude! That hurts! Gah!" He said as electricity pulsed through The Mole and into him. "Get him off me!" Kyle struggled, but the other boys grip was hard as stone.

Mysterion ran over, and pulled a dagger out of his utility belt. "Let him go Mole." He said as darkly as he could manage.

"Where did you get zat dagger?"

"I was stabbed by it. When I wake up anything I was killed by is in the spot where I died. It doesn't disappear with my body like everything else."

The Mole released his grip on Kyle. The boy backed away slowly, obviously in pain. "Look guys." Mysterion said "We have to stop using our powers, and skills, to hurt each other. We have to use them to hurt Cartman! And maybe a few gingers along the way."

"Too much Pressure! I need coffee!"

"We don't have coffee." Token said, knowing it was a bad idea.

"What! Why am I in this group? Oh god. Jesus Christ. Agh!"

"Tweek. Run home and get a splendid pot of coffee." Pip smiled.

"Good idea! Arg!" He braced his foot into the ground and get off running at the speed that even a plane couldn't match.

"Thank god for that." Mysterion sighed with relief.

"Now what?" Craig asked. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, get costumes and names. You have a week. The Former Coon and Friends need costumes too, so find one. At five o' clock sharp on Saturday we leave. Don't forget to tell all the teachers why I am gone, and why you all are."

The others nodded and slowly trickled out of the basement. "Where will you be Kenny?" Kyle asked him.

"I'll be spending all my time ridding the streets of crime. This will be my last stand."

"Last stand? What do you mean?" Stan said.

"The promise I made to the devil. I traded him my life in exchange for his help in stopping Cartman." Mysterion almost flinched as he said it.

"What! We don't even know if Cartman is trying to destroy the world!" Kyle said fear creeping into his voice.

"I do. He told Kenny about it. Tried to recruit me. That's how I'm sure. Now if you don't mind, I must fix this city before I can never do it again." Mysterion said, failing to hide his sadness.

"Dude, you can't do that! I'll give my life instead! No way man!" Stan felt a tear drop down his face. This couldn't be real. He felt like Kenny was already gone.

"Stan. I've cheated death countless times. I know what Hell is like and I'm prepared for it. You guys aren't. Besides, I want my curse gone. If that means that I have to die so be it."

"We'll beat him. I swear it Kenny. We'll find a way to save you. Even if it involves sacrificing ourselves, we'll do it."

"Thanks guys. We'll find a way." Mysterion said, doubting his own words. Satan would stop at nothing to claim his immortal prize. Even if a sacrifice was made to save Kenny, it wouldn't matter. He was slated to die.

"Well go get costumes guys. I need to plan the trip."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Kenny makes a vow to the devil, Who else would? Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>

**I may cut the story shorter than i originally planned. i might change a few parts in the story. If the boys leave South Park, it will be quick. But don't worry, i skipped to the end (couldn't wait to write it) and it's about twenty pages long.**

**Not collecting OC's anymore. **


	8. The Lone Vigilante

**I do not own South Park**

The vigilante pursued his victim through the roofs of the city. The Victim was a villain who had attacked random people on the street. To the vigilante this was a sad chase. Probably one of the last chases Mysterion would ever commit.

"No criminal will attack my city and get away with it." Mysterion said, feeling oddly free. Free of all fear and worry. It was like he was born to be a superhero. And now he would die a superhero.

"You won't catch me Mysterion!" The villain said in his southern accent.

"I will stop you Chaos, even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so."

"Good luck with that hero!" Professor Chaos smiled evilly.

"Why are you working for Cartman?" He was getting close to the villain. '_Best to keep him occupied._'

"Because, you fool! The Coon will help me get revenge on this world. My mission will finally be completed, and you heroes will die!" Chaos started laughing. Mysterion reached out his hand, but Chaos jumped out of his way. The hand closed onto empty air.

"I know who you are Butters." The six words caused Chaos to hesitate a step. That step was enough so that Mysterion grabbed his cloak and pulled him back.

"H-h-how do you know who I am?"

"I saw you unmask yourself when you got the ninja star in your eye Butters. Now it's time for you to pay for your crimes."

He cuffed Butters with real police cuffs and started bringing him to the police station. "You think that you're the only one who has powers Kenny? We'll you're wrong about that!" With that the body of Butters teleported away leaving only the cuffs behind.

Something shoved Mysterion from behind and the vigilante lost his balance. He fell down flat on his face. He turned just in time to see a boot coming straight at his face. He gasped from the impact and rolled over. He tried to get to his feet and punch the figure, but there was no one there. Someone punched him in the back, but when he turned to face the threat there was no one there.

"Where are you?" He muttered angrily. "Stop being a wimp, and show yourself Chaos."

Suddenly General Disarray teleported in front of him. "Disarray?" Mysterion asked.

Something knocked his feet out from under him. "Holy shit dude!" He said accidently switching to his normal voice. Chaos tackled him, and kept him down.

He felt an arm press around his throat. Mysterion struggled against the grip, but it was no use. "Who's gonna lead the Coon and Friends now, huh Kenny?" Chaos stood, with Mysterion still in his hold.

"Let go of me Butters! I'll kill you!"

Butters grip hardened on the vigilantes throat. "Well Kenny, I don't really think that you're in a position to threaten me."

"Where did you learn to fight like this Butters?"

"The Coon stole Mophesto's machine. It gives you awesome fighting skills!"

"Let go of him." A strange voice said.

"Who are you?" Disarray asked the voice.

"I'm called The Sickness." The voice answered. "Now let Mysterion go." A boy in a green and black suit stepped out from the darkness. His cape had a green biohazard sign on the back. The sign reappeared on his chest. His face was hidden by a black cowl. "Well? Let him go." The voice was deep and unwavering.

The hand pressed harder against Mysterions throat, and he found himself unable to breath. Mysterion gripped the arm, and tried to pry it off of him, but it was no use.

The Sickness lunged at Chaos, but General Disarray stepped in the way, and tripped the bigger boy. Sickness grabbed Disarray and flipped him over onto his back. He stepped onto his stomach hard enough to leave him gasping for air and ran to Mysterion.

The Sickness noticed that Mysterion was lying with his eyes closed, still in the choke hold. He ran at Chaos, and punched him in the nose, and heard a loud cracking sound as a reward. He hoped that it wasn't his own bones. Chaos dropped Mysterion, and teleported away holding his bloody nose in his hand. Disarray followed his leader.

Kyle stared at the beaten up hero. "Gotta get you to Stan's." Kyle said to his friend. He started half-carrying half-dragging Mysterion off to his best friend's house.

* * *

><p>"I found him being beaten on by Professor Chaos and Disarray." Kyle explained.<p>

"_Mysterion_ got beaten up _Butters_?" Stan stood shocked.

"Yeah, only because Butters has powers."

"Holy shit dude. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Just… do something." Kyle gestured at the unconscious boy, who was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor in Stan's room. "Ask your dad?"

"No. All the adults in this town are complete idiots. Kids are the only sane figures here, and we're also crazy."

"Well then, what do you suggest we do?"

"We wait for him to wake up. I'll bring him to the base. You call the others."

"Stan it's three A.M. no one's gonna come."

"Tell them it's important."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"What's this about?" Craig said angrily. "You deprive me of my sleep to perform superhero duties?"<p>

The now-awake Mysterion frowned. "I was chasing Chaos, about an hour ago, when he used his _powers_ on me."

"Butters has powers? Splendid!" Pip smiled.

"Butters is evil, you French bastard." Stan explained.

"I'm NOT FRENCH!"

"Back on topic. He and Disarray can teleport. They would have killed (maybe even captured) me if Kyle hadn't shown up. Even so they were able to knock me unconscious."

"What does this have to do with us?" Token asked.

"It has everything to do with you. If they went after me, they wouldn't hesitate to go after you."

"Gah! This is too much pressure! I knew I didn't want to be a superhero!" Tweek screamed.

Mysterion took off his cowl and cloak, which had been completely covering his face. Bloody scratches were plastered every which way across his head. "Be more careful than usual. If you suspect that anything is wrong, call another member. This isn't a game this is life or death. Even I'm at risk for death."

"But you're immortal?" Falcon said confusion creeping into his voice.

"Only an immortal can kill another immortal. But I'm certain that I'm not the only immortal. There's someone out for me, ready to kill."

"We get the last recruits after daylight. Then we leave the next tomorrow." Mysterion said. "So get any recruits that you can. Each of you pair with someone else. Don't go alone. The Coon is up to something. That much I'm sure of. What it is, I have no idea."

"You couldn't text us this?" Timmy asked him.

"No, you'd think that I was joking. You wouldn't realize that I'm completely serious."

"He's right. I thought Kyle was exaggerating when he sent me the text." Damien raised an eyebrow as he said it.

"Alright now go. Be careful." Mysterion ordered.

Only Kyle and Stan stayed behind. "So what happened?" Stan asked him nervously.

"I was chasing Professor Chaos when he teleported away. I felt something trip my and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I was able to get back up, only to be pushed back down again and tricked by Disarray. Chaos was able to teleport away, when Kyle showed up. I remember Chaos killing me, and then… nothing."

"That's messed up. What happened to Butters?"

"Kids fucked up that's what."

"Why you? Why not someone with less fighting skills?" Kyle cut in.

"He said something about no one leading us."

"So they know that you're our leader." Stan said.

"Yeah. Which means that their gonna try to get you again Kenny. So that we don't have a leader." Kyle said, eyes bulging.

"Why does this stuff always have to happen to me?" Mysterion said.

"Hey, you led us to start this group." Stan pointed out.

"You need protection dude. You're gonna get captured, by Cartman." Mysterion shivered at Kyle's words. Once Cartman has someone captured he doesn't treat them too kindly.

"Kyle, you have to too."

"What do you mean?"

"You're Cartman's worst enemy. He's gonna come after you. He hates everyone in this damned town. No one is safe."

"You're right."

"Keep on guard even when home. We'll sleep here tonight since the three of us are in most danger considering the fact that we're his best friends."

"Kenny, since when did you become a leader? I mean you were always the follower, the one who never took lead. I don't think that you ever did in your life." Stan said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not Kenny. I'm Mysterion. A superhero. Kenny is a pervert who spends his life eating Pop tarts for dinner, and dying constantly. I save people from criminals. I spend my days hunting the streets. I am not Kenny."

"Alright Mysterion. Let's get some sleep." Stan said, but he wasn't really tired. He just wanted this day to end.

* * *

><p>The sunlight burned him, awakening him from his sleep. Kyle walked over to the only working computer and started to do some research of his own. He flipped the screen on and worked as quietly as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Half-an-hour later Mysterion finally woke up. "What are you doing?" He asked his friend in his gravelly voice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter to show Mysterion's last stand, but it kind of got out of hand. This chapter gave me inspiration to write the rest of the story, and i'm just going to warn you. The next chapter is messed up.<strong>


	9. Stolen Life

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park.**_  
><em>

_H__alf-an-hour later Mysterion finally woke up. "What are you doing?" He asked his friend in his gravelly voice._

"Trying to find The Coon."

"You really think that you can?"

"I was able to hack into government information that one time. What makes you think that I can't hack Cartman."

"Because who knows who he has there. That bastard is probably trying to trick you. He was there too when you hacked it Kyle. He knows."

"God dammit why do you always have to be right?"

"Because, I used to be best friends with Cartman. I know how he works." Mysterion explained. "Send an e-mail to as many people as you can. Tell them to come meet us here."

"Why don't you ever do the work?"

Mysterion sighed. "You really think that I have a computer? The only reason that I won that PSP was because I won a giveaway. I don't use computers that often Kyle. I can't do it."

"Fine. Go wake Stan." Kyle replied.

Mysterion walked over to the couch, in the corner of the room. "Mysterion, should I send it to the people who are already members?"

Mysterion ignored his comment and walked under the open window. '_Oh shit._' "Uh Kyle."

"It would be a good idea, if you want a meeting, but otherwise I shouldn't bring them.

"Kyle."

"I sent the e-mail to people who aren't with us already."

"KYLE!"

"What?"

"Stan's missing."

"What!"

"Yeah, he's gone." Kyle rushed over to the couch, knocking his seat behind him.

"Holy shit! Where is he?"

"How should I know? I was with you the whole time! But if I had to guess, I'd chose Cartman."

"This is messed up. Cartman actually abducted Stan!" Kyle was silently praying that Stan was just playing some sick joke on him and was hiding under the couch, but he knew that wasn't the case. Stan was gone.

"Wait until the others get here. We don't know how many there are. We don't even know where the hell he is. Let's hope that he can make it till we can rescue him."

* * *

><p><em>Stan laid on the couch, trying to fall asleep when he heard the noise. A branch snapped directly outside of the house. He went to the window to investigate, when something grabbed him by the neck. They pulled him out the window.<em>

_He tried to call for help, but they covered his mouth muffling his screams. For some reason his powers failed him, and he was left helpless to his captor. He felt a cloth being pressed against his face. Stan struggled, but slowly he fell unconscious onto the ground._

"Stan." A voice called. Reluctantly Stan forced his eyes open.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked. He felt his hands bound behind his back by a rope. A similar rope was across his feet.

"Stan, you're in my base. I am The Coon."

"What's wrong with you? Let me go Cartman!"

"Ay! I'm not Cartman! I am The Coon." He whined.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry Stan, but you're not in a position to do that to me. In fact you're just a pawn in my plan. I'm going to use you to draw Mysterion here."

"Cartman what the fuck's wrong with you? I know you're insane, but seriously. Dude this is pretty fucked up right here!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you."

"That's good, cause I'm gonna kill you soon Cartman!"

He whined "I'm The Coon, I'm not Cartman."

"Let me go Fatass!"

"Ay! That's it Chaos lock him up."

"Alright, Coon. Come with me." Professor Chaos said.

"Yeah, I don't really have a choice in the matter! I'm tied up, you think that I can just walk away!"

"What's wrong Sta-"

"What's wrong! What's wrong is that you fucking kidnapped me!"

"It's not such a big deal."

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Chaos pulled him away from The Coon. "Mostly you Cartman!"

"Stan, chill."

Stan lunged for him, but Chaos pulled him back. He struggled against Chaos's grip, but Chaos stuck something against his face. '_Not the damn cloth again_.' Stan thought as the sickly-sweet smell burned into him.

* * *

><p>"Alright what is it this time?" Craig ordered angrily.<p>

"Stan, was kidnapped." Kyle said.

"Alright, what is this place?" A girl named Desarae Mara asked. She was a girl from North Park, but she saw the you-tube post and came along for the ride.

"Uh, our base."

"Is this really the Coon and Friends base?" Jason smiled. He had been against Cartman since the whole Chtulu incident. He had seen the Coon and Friends on the news, and how The Coon was teamed up with Chtulu.

The basement door opened and a girl walked in. Destiny Eastman ran down the stairs, and into Tweek. "Gah! Don't kill me!" He screamed at her.

"Don't worry Tweek I won't kill you. It's me Destiny."

"Oh."

Ice sat on the couch listening to the conversations. He glanced at Damien, who in turn looked back at him. He looked inside Ice's eyes and suddenly he stopped moving. Ice smiled and gestured towards Destiny.

Damien walked over to her. "Hey."

"Um… hi."

"I'm Damien. Anti-Christ."

"I'm Destiny."

Ice broke out laughing. Immediately Damien snapped out of his trance-like state. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"Huh?" Destiny asked.

"Who are you?"

Ice continued laughing, leading everyone to stare at him. "Oh you little prick!" Damien screamed, and ran over.

"Damien, what's wrong with you?" Mysterion asked him.

"He can control tempter."

"What's tempter?"

"The devil. And technically I'm part devil." He explained. "How did you even know that you had this power?"

"Don't you remember when Satan came to South Park? You were there too. It was when he fought Jesus. I convinced him to give me a little bit of the money after the fight. And when he came back to rule the Earth during the war, I convinced him to give that orange parka kid the wish." Ice stated.

"How'd you know that I'm his son?"

"When he fought Jesus, he took you back to Hell. You called him your dad."

"You were there?"

"Yeah. Every kid in town was there. Of course I was there."

"Damien why were you so pissed. All he did was introduce you to someone?" Mysterion asked.

"Do you want someone controlling your mind?"

"Good point. Okay, who's a new member?" Mysterion said trying to change the subject. On command four hands shot into the air. "Alright, what are your powers?"

"I can control Damien, the devil, and all demons." Ice said.

"I can conduct energy. You know, I absorb it and then I shoot it at people." Jason said, proudly.

"I can become invisible." Desarae said.

"I don't really have a power." Destiny said, staring at her shoes.

"That's alright. But we're out of the bracelets because Tweek," He glared at the accused. "Had to use the last one."

"I said I was, Gah! sorry!"

"So, you're going to have to work without powers."

"Wait, didn't you drop one Mysterion?" Kyle asked him.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, I think you did. I heard something fall when we found out that Timmy was normal."

"Where?"

"Probably by the computer." He walked over to the desk, and found the silver bracelet on the floor.

"Here." He said, handing it to Destiny.

"Thanks." She said, sliding it on her arm. Her eyes glowed white, before settling back to their normal color.

"Alright, we don't have time to find out what your powers are. Everyone get in costume. We're going to save Stan."

"How do you expect us to do so?" Pip asked.

"We hunt for clues. Find out where Stan is, and save him. Maybe beat up Cartman on the way."

"Kenny, the people of South Park have done a lot of impossible things before, but can we really do this? Maybe we should call Sargent Yates." Clyde said, laughing at his own words. Soon everyone joined in.

All the adults in South Park were stupider than their kids. The police officers weren't any different. "Alright get you're costumes. We meet at the school."

* * *

><p><strong>There may be some parts where Stan is mentioned to be with them after this chapter, because when i wrote the entire ending, i decided to have Stan be abducted. <strong>

**OC's are not being accepted.**

**I'm thinking of making an alternate ending to this. I'm already almost finished with the story (But you readers are still far behind), so why not?**


	10. Plan B

**Disclaimer- I hate doing these, i do not own SP.**

* * *

><p>"Fucking Cartman. I'm gonna kill that kid." Stan said pacing around the small cell. "My family's probably worried sick. Why haven't the police come searching yet, or is a kid being abducted not important enough?"<p>

The roof was lined with a thick metal, and the walls were the same. It was obvious that Cartman had planned this long before he actually executed his plan of ruling the world. Stan slumped down in his seat, holding his nose and closing his eyes, in the familiar gesture.

"They better not try to rescue me. Hell what am I thinking it's them." He had gotten an odd habit of talking to himself in the hours that he spent in his cell. It helped to hear someone's voice. Even if it was his own.

He'd tried to sleep several times, but the worry kept him away. He felt like Kenny probably did when he first died. Scared, worried, confused. "Goddammit this sucks." He checked his watch for the third time, to find it missing again. He kept forgetting that Cartman had taken anything valuable from him when he was unconscious. "Fucking Cartman."

Stan wondered what was wrong with him. Usually he was the level headed one in the group. The one who made sure that everything was calm, and that Kyle wasn't going to try and fight Cartman. Now he was locked up, and going virtually insane with worry in his cell.

The room suddenly flooded with light. Stan winced as his eyes shifted from night-vision to normal vision. He heard metal scraping against metal. "Hey Stan. How do you like the room?"

"I actually don't like it too much. I prefer my old room a little better Cartman."

"Well you have to stay here until Mysterion shows up to 'rescue' you."

"Let me go Cartman." The anger rose up in his voice with every syllable.

"Stan I actually think you're the one who sucks the least of the three of you."

"That's good, because then you won't expect it when I KILL YOU."

"Stan, you're over-reacting."

"Over-reacting." Stan repeated, seeming to get calmer.

"Yes over-reacting."

"You kidnapped me, and now you're saying that I'm over-reacting."

"Yes! You're finally getting it!"

"You kidnapped me, stole my stuff, made plans to use me to lure my friends to their deaths, and locked me in a cell, and I'm the one who's over-reacting."

"Good job Stan, you get it now!"

"Get out of my face Fatass."

"Ay! I'm not fat!"

"Keep thinking that."

"I'll…I'll tell on you!"

"You do that Cartman."

"I'm gonna tell your parents on you!"

Stan's eyes lit up. "Tell them Fatass do it!"

"That's it! I'm starting phase two!"

"What's phase two?"

"Oh don't worry Stan. You'll have as big a part in phase two as you did in phase one." Cartman laughed for effect. "Chaos?"

Stan felt a presence behind him and turned to face it. Something punched him in the back of the head. Stan realized that this might be his only chance to get his revenge. He swung his fist in Chaos's direction, but his fist hit empty air.

"I have powers Stan. I suggest that you relent and accept what's coming."

"So do I Chaos." He focusing all of his thoughts into a knife, but nothing came.

"You may be wondering, why your powers don't work. Let me explain. Did you really think that Chaos would have powers and I wouldn't?" The Coon asked. "I can cancel out peoples powers. I was there when they collected you. And I'm here now."

Stan threw another punch at Chaos, but his fist was caught in mid-air. Once again he felt a presence behind him. "Why do you all fight from behind?"

"So you don't get even the slightest chance to win."

"Sorry. No hard feelings." A first grader said from behind him. He felt his other hand being pulled behind his back, and Chaos gave him the one that he caught. They repeated the actions with his legs, and put a rope over his mouth.

"I'll kill you!" Stan yelled, but his words were instantly muffled to barely a whisper.

"Good." The Coon said. "Wendy and I will come with you."

"Let her go!" Stan said, but again his voice was inaudible.

"Stan," Cartman said guessing what he had yelled. "Wendy isn't our captive like you. She _willingly_ joined us."

Wendy walked into the crowded space, and unlocked the cell door. "Stan's the prisoner?" She asked to Cartman.

"Yes, Stan's the prisoner."

Stan plead to her with his eyes to help him. "We'll that's too bad I guess. Sorry about this Stan." He felt a pain, like a hammer smashing into his head, and he screamed through the gag. He could see someone standing in the corner, smirking.

'_How many times am I gonna pass out?_ _And where the hell are Kyle and Kenny?_'

* * *

><p>"Gregory where can we find them?" Kyle asked the fortune teller.<p>

"I can only do it by touch. I need Stan if I'll be able to tell where he'll be." Gregory (Fortun) said.

"Great power. Really you're a big help."

Shifter (Pip) rushed in. "There was a sighting of Stan!"

"Where?" Fortun asked.

"By Starks Pond." Craig (Lazerbeam) said walking behind him.

"Are you sure that we're not being tricked?" Destiny (Psychic) asked. "This is Cartman that we're talking about."

"It's a risk we have to take. If we can even see Stan, then we could track him down. I'm sure of it!"

"Why would they take Stan back if not to trick us?" Jason (The Conductor) asked.

"Cartman's an idiot?"

"No, he's right. Cartman isn't that stupid. He wouldn't just take Stan back for no reason." Mysterion said, as he entered the room.

"How do you know?"

"Kyle, you're just clinging onto the hope that he's still okay. We'll find him, but don't fall for a trap like this."

Secrilicy (Desarae) shook her head. "I agree with Kyle."

"Yeah, if there's a chance that we can save him, we should take it!" Mosquito said.

"I can make Damien do it. Even if he's captured, he can just go back to Hell."

"Kyle it's your choice. He's your friend." Mysterion warned him. "But if you make the wrong choice, Stan won't be the only one under The Coon's grasp. And if that happens then we may not be able to save him. Make the right choice."

"I…I…"

"Stan's life is in your hands Kyle!" The Token said.

"I… I say we save him."

"Ice, do it." Mysterion ordered.

Damien walked in, and looked around. "Ready to go?" He said in monotone.

"Yeah." the group chorused.

"Then let us go." Damien said emotionless.

* * *

><p><strong>So to summarize, Stan is still a captive, and is involved in Plan B (Plan A was capturing Mysterion, and Kyle). Wendy is evil, The Extreme Adventure League are trying to save Stan, and Ice is once again controlling Damien. <strong>


	11. The Rescue

**Disclaimer- I do not own SP. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. I do not own any of the OC's. The only thing i own is Falcon.**

* * *

><p>"Ha! You owe me $20 Butters. I told you that they'd fall for it."<p>

"Oh hamburgers!"

"Shit." Stan said through his gag. The others looked down at him realizing that he was finally awake. Chaos walked over to him, and pulled off the rope, that was being used as a gag. "Wendy?" Stan asked, now that he was finally able to speak.

"Yes?"

"Fuck you."

Wendy looked deeply hurt, but The Coon smirked. "They're coming. It worked."

'_No! How can you be so stupid?_' Stan thought. '_How can you not realize that this was a trick Kyle?_'

"Hell I knew Kyle was stupid, but this just plain dumb. Come on. I half-expected this to fail. Luckily we don't have to resort to Plan C."

"What's Plan C Cartman?" Stan ordered anger evident in his voice.

"Oh it was nothing. We were just going to shoot a video of me killing you, and e-mail it to Kyle."

"You were what?"

"Nothing. Get ready. Grab whoever you can. And whoever gets Kyle or Mysterion gets to rule a third of the world!"

"Cartman, answer me this why are you so fucked up?"

"Shut up Stan."

"No I'm serious. What's wrong with you?"

"That's it. Gag back on."

The rope was replaced, once again blocking the steady stream of obscenity's coming from his mouth. '_C'mon, aren't you smart enough to walk away once you see Cartman?_'

He could see a boy climbing the small hill. '_Turn around Damien. If you had any common sense you'd turn around this very second!_'

"Stan, he can't hear you."

"Huh?" He said, once again his voice becoming muffled. He was starting to hate this. '_Oh wait, I already do._'

'_Stan, I can read minds, and send my thoughts into them._'

'_Wendy?_' Stan thought back, trying to figure out if it was really her.

'_Yes._'

'_Get the fuck out of my thoughts or… I'll… um… goddammit get out of my thoughts!_'

'_Sorry Stan._'

Damien was almost there. A cloth was placed against Stan's eyes. Once again he was stranded in the darkness. '_Now you're blind-folding me! I swear to god I'm going to kill you all._'

* * *

><p>"Alright. Damien's up there." Ice said, careful not to break his concentration.<p>

"Why didn't we just ask Damien to do it? Agh!" Twitch (Tweek) asked.

"We can make sure that he can't say no if we do it like this." Mysterion answered

"Can you use his powers?" Twitch asked.

"I'll release him once he's up there. This way he has to fight." Ice answered, deep in thought.

The Mole shook his head. "I could have tunneled right under zer feet, and saved him before zey even noticed zat I was gone."

"Dammit, if only I could be near him for just a second I could use my powers. See if we fail or not." Fortun said.

"If we succeed we won't even need to do that." Mysterion said.

"Uh… Mysterion, why didn't we all fight him?"

"Because, one person is the best choice if we want that person to remain unseen."

"You should have sent me!" The Mole muttered.

"Would you rather have the devil's son or an electric mole digging into the hill?"

"Good point."

"Alright he's directly under his feet. Release him Ice."

Suddenly Ice's face cleared and Damien's face turned furious again. He was about to come storming after them when he saw The Coon. He tensed, and his eyes began to burn from the fire that was inside.

As quickly as it started the fire went out, but Damien didn't notice. He focused all his power onto Cartman, but it didn't seem to work. "What's happening? Why isn't he killing him?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Mysterion answered. "But, I'm going to help him."

* * *

><p>Stan could feel another presence directly below him. He started screaming for whoever it was to run, but once again it was no use. '<em>Knife!<em>' Stan single-mindedly concentrated on the one thought.

He felt the cold hard blade digging into his skin. '_Cartman must be working on whoever he is. He can't do two people at once._' Stan worked to get a better grip on his knife, and he started to cut his hands free. It was harder considering the fact that he couldn't see, but he managed.

He hunched over slowly, and started to cut his legs free. When that was done, he prepped himself, waiting for the right moment.

Everyone else was too busy with Damien and another form who had reached the top of the hill, to notice Stan freeing himself. He cut off the blind-fold, and lunged for the nearest figure.

Professor Chaos fell on impact, and tumbled a little. "H-h-how'd you escape?"

Stan sent a fist into his nose, and Chaos whined. '_They're all such wimps_.' Stan thought to himself as he went to punch him again. Chaos used his own powers and teleported out of Stan's grip. Stan stumbled, and almost toppled down the hill, when Chaos caught his leg, and pulled him up.

Stan pulled out his knife, and aimed it directly into Chaos's eye. The villain teleported away when it was barely an inch away from his face. Disarray came over and grabbed Stan's arm. Even Wendy walked over to help restrain her former boyfriend.

"Three against one, those are completely fair terms." Stan said angrily.

"We work for The Coon, and The Coon isn't fair." Disarray replied.

Stan saw the group below him and screamed as loud as he could "Run! Don't try to save me! Just go!"

Eight words rang into his consciousness as he said that. '_For though I die, La Resistance lives on._'

Chaos covered his mouth, before he could say anything else. '_Maybe now they'll go._'

* * *

><p>Mysterion heard Stan screaming and backed off the hill. He couldn't help Damien, since the devil was already captured. Mysterion pulled out his fire-crackers, and quickly began to burn them. He threw them into The Coons face, before disappearing down the hill.<p>

He glanced at Stan, and locked eyes with him. Stan seemed to nod despite the fact that he had three people restraining him. Mysterion mouthed "We'll save you." But this time Stan shook his head. Mysterion ducked behind a tree and moved back to the group.

"Did you hear Stan?"

"No! What did he say? Is he okay? Did he escape?" Kyle said shooting question after question.

"He said that we shouldn't try to save him. He's okay, as far as I could see. No he didn't escape."

"Don't save him? Why not?"

"He's on the inside. He knows that Cartman is probably planning something, or he knows the danger. Either way, he doesn't want us to rescue him."

"But we have to! It's Stan!"

"For now he can fend for himself Sickness. And you should take care of yourself. It won't help him if you get captured too."

"It's just…"

"I know Kyle. He's my friend too. When we get the chance we will rescue him, but for now we can't."

* * *

><p><strong>So the rescue failed, but Stan's request is apparently being listened to. Next chapter is going to lead to the end. Who will win this supernatural war? The hero Mysterion or The villian The Coon?<strong>


	12. Revenge of a Racoon

**Disclaimer- If you don't know by now there's something wrong with you.**

* * *

><p>Hours later Kyle sat in his room, with his door locked from the inside. His best friend was gone and he could do nothing about it. It was his fault that Stan couldn't be rescued, because he took the bait. He was stupid enough to go to sleep, magically thinking that Cartman didn't have any other plans that night.<p>

It was his fault.

Stan was out there, and Cartman was doing who knows what to him and it was his fault. Kyle cried into his hands silently, hoping that his parents wouldn't hear him.

He and Mysterion had made a silent vow not to get the police involved, considering that they might shoot Stan thinking he was Cartman, but maybe it was time to break that vow.

If the police were involved maybe they could stop Cartman. But then… what if they were hurt? Cartman's army did have super powers, and the cops didn't. All of this raced through his mind.

'_Why don't they already know?_' The question shocked Kyle, but it made sense. Stan hadn't returned home for three days. Two of them he'd spent a captive. Wouldn't Stan's parents have called them? He shook his head, they always went on adventures. They'd been gone for much longer on occasion.

Tears dripped down his face. Cartman would do anything to get revenge. Even kill Stan if he had to. And it was his fault. '_Good luck Stan. We're going to save you_.' Kyle thought, wishing that he could see his friend.

* * *

><p>Stan was dragged into The Coon's 'throne room'. He glared at his newfound enemy, before speaking. "What do you want now?"<p>

"We kidnapped you, so we're not going to waste you. Damien we'll leave to rot, but Kenny and Kyle care about you. Now starts Plan D."

"What about C?"

"Plan C is a last resort. Plan D won't be so bad."

"What's D Cartman?" Stan said trying to imitate Mysterions gravelly voice.

"You're not going to like it."

"Like what?" Stan said desperately.

"Jimmy, it's time."

"Y-y-yes s-s-s-sir."

"Jimmy, you're on his side?"

"Obviously."

"You'll see that he has a power as well as anyone else in my army." The Coon said, smirking.

Stan backed off as far as he could before two guards stopped him. "What did I even do to you Cartman?"

"Nothing, that's why I'm making Plan C a last resort."

For the second time since he'd been imprisoned he felt as if a hammer smashed against his head. He fell, on the floor gripping his head, but this time he didn't pass out. He wasn't granted that release.

The Coon smiled at the obvious pain that his friend was in. He had always enjoyed seeing people in pain. '_If only it was the Jew instead._' Cartman thought.

Stan was a good friend to him. Stan had been reliable, and he helped keep Kyle off his ass. They even shared in a few adventures like the 'Global Warming' predicament. Stan had always been a freedom fighter, a brave hero. He had proven that by telling the others not to save him, and to leave him with his captors.

Now here was Stan, helpless on the floor, about to become his greatest weapon yet. Not only would The Coon capture his enemies, but he would break their spirits as well. Maybe then he could finally fix the world to his liking.

He would destroy all the gingers, kill all the Jew, murder anyone who didn't accept his rule, exterminate hippies, and kill Justin Bieber and all his fans! And it would be all because of Stan.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but it has a lot to do with the future of this story. I've finished writing it, and this is nearing the end of the middle. Updates will be everyday, since it's already written.<strong>


	13. Forgotten

**Disclaimer- I don't own SouthPark or OC's. I do own Falcon.**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Stan said, gripping his head, everything seemed foggy. He couldn't put any thoughts together. His mind seemed to be spinning out of control.<p>

"Stan, you're awake! What did they do to you?" A boy said from a cell across the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's me Damien."

Stan had a blank look on his face as the stared at the boy. "And that is?"

"The son of the devil? I was in your class since third grade?" Damien asked, getting a little worried.

Suddenly, they could both hear running footsteps. "Shit! He's coming!"

"Who's coming?"

A boy in a raccoon suit ran into the dungeon carrying a wire cutter. "Stan! I found him guys!" The boy screamed across the room. "Damien!"

The fat raccoon ran to Stan's cell, and started to cut through the thin metal. "We'll get you guys out of here."

Finally the metal broke, and the boy pulled Stan with him. A boy ran in, with a tinfoil cap on his head. He had a green cape, and tinfoil gloves. In the middle of his chest were two tinfoil circles connecting to his cape. "Thank god we found you guys! We thought you were dead by now!"

"Who are you?" Stan asked the raccoon boy.

"Don't you remember? It's me Eric. Eric Cartman? The Coon?"

Stan just gave him a blank look. "Dammit what did they do to you!" The Coon said, shock evident on his face.

"Don't listen to them Stan."

"Damien? You were on our side, what are you talking about? Professor let's get them back to our base. Stan, Damien once we're there we'll explain everything to you."

Stan tried to get up, but found himself unable to stand. When he did a throbbing headache formed in his head, and he screamed, collapsing to the floor. "It feels like I just got shot!" He said, holding his head.

"I'll help you." The Coon walked over, and grabbed Stan. He helped him slowly walk out of his cell, and as he did it, the confused boy felt the pain grow even more excruciating.

"Stan, are you okay?"

"What does it look like?" Stan snapped at his 'rescuer'.

"I'm trying to help you. We have to get you out of here."

"Why?"

"Because, Kyle kidnapped you."

The name sounded strangely familiar to Stan. "Who's Kyle?"

"Dammit what did they do to you? Kyle is the leader of a group of villains who are trying to destroy the world. I organized this group to fight back against them. While we were fighting them, you were captured along with Damien, another one of our soldiers. We were able to find and rescue you."

Stan looked at him like he had three heads, but something was familiar. He could remember being part of some group, and he could remember Kyle's name. "How do I know that I can trust you?" He asked, though every word brought a new sharp pain to his head.

"I saved you didn't I?"

Stan didn't reply. "Why can't you remember anything?"

"If I can't remember anything, how should I remember?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. Just trying to help."

Stan ignored him and focused on walking. '_This is going to be great._' The Coon thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Another sighting of Stan!" Secrilicy said appearing in front of Mysterion.<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cartman was dragging him off to the rhinoplasty place."

"Why?"

"We don't know, but Stan looked like he was extremely confused, as well as hurt."

"I have to get the others. Get The Conductor and try to follow Cartman. We'll be there soon."

"Alright." She ran up the stairs, slowly dissolving into the background as she went.

'_I'm never getting used to people who can become invisible_.' Mysterion thought to himself. '_Then again, they probably won't be used to the immortal._'

"Kyle, Stan's been spotted. This time we're going to get him."

"Really? I swear to god I'm gonna kill Cartman, if we can catch him."

"We're meeting by the rhinoplasty clinic."

"Got it."

"Get everyone you can." Mysterion said, pulling a firecracker from god-knows-where, and throwing it down. He escaped while Kyle's attention was distracted.

* * *

><p>Stan walked over to a familiar building, managing to walk by himself. It still felt like someone tore out half of his brain, but he managed.<p>

_"Alright Stan, listen I have to tie you up. They don't know that I am part of this group. Kyle and them have to think that I kidnapped you, and brought you here."_

_"Aren't you the leader of the resistance?" The word resistance stabbed into him like a hot knife, and he couldn't understand why._

_"Yes, but they don't know that. They think that Professor is the leader. But they suspect me. They might attack me, but considering your amnesia they won't do anything to you. When they do just collapse onto the floor."_

_Stan didn't believe him, but he didn't really have any other options so he allowed himself to be restrained. Besides collapsing wouldn't be too hard for him to do._

_As The Coon tied his hands together he talked to him. He gave him instructions on what to do when the plan began._

The Coon had a strong grip on Stan's was slowly pulling him to the odd building, that hurt whenever he looked at it. '_What the hell happened to me?_' Stan asked himself.

He could faintly see something moving across the sidewalk as he stared ahead. He dismissed it as nothing, and continued walking. It was weird, why did no one in this town do anything when they saw a boy holding another boy hostage? This place was beginning to make no sense to him.

He could see a dark shape in the tree, and stopped for a second to look at it. The Coon shoved him forward, forcing him to continue walking. Stan could sense The Coon watching the tree with interest.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Mysterion said into the phone that Ice lent him.<p>

"Ready." 15 voices said into their phones.

"Let's go. Fortun, Twitch, Falcon, Secrilicy, Conductor, and I will strike first. Mole, Sickness, Lazerbeam, Token, Mosquito, and Timmy save Stan. If we need backup Ice, Psychic, and Shifter help whichever side is worse. Cartman might have backup. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a plan for this."

"Alright go." At the command 16 people broke out of the trees, and lunged at Cartman. Mysterion lunged for The Coon and tackled him. The Coon looked genuinely worried, and pressed something in his hand. As if on cue, Professor Chaos appeared smiling.

"Coon I can only teleport one person at once." Chaos said, punching Twitch in the jaw.

"Gah! First he punches me, next he eats me!" Twitch screamed, running back and forth.

"Take me then. We have Damien anyway." The Coon replied, and Chaos grabbed his shoulder.

Secrility abandoned her invisibility and ran into Cartman. The brunette lost his footing, and fell against the floor. Chaos ran to teleport his leader away.

The Mole grabbed The Conductor and concentrated all his power into him. The Conductor pushed him off and released all his energy. The electric volts shot straight into Cartman and Chaos. Cartman screamed, but Chaos just disappeared taking The Coon with him.

Mysterion frowned. '_That seemed almost planned. How did Chaos know to come at just the right moment anyway? How did you know to Butters. I didn't even know about that._' The thoughts were quickly forgotten when he saw Stan, unconscious on the floor.

"Get him to the base quick. If the adults find out they will make us stop what we're doing, and Cartman will win. We can't him destroy the world as we know it. Twitch carry him."

"What! Why me?" He said shaking.

"Well I recall you are the one who can ran at the speed of light?"

"I knew this would be too much pressure." He said, but picked up Stan. "He's heavy!"

"Normally people are heavy Twitch." Mysterion said.

"I don't like it!"

"Then drag him."

Twitch tried it that way and found it much easier. He was able to drag Stan to the base within a minute. Twitch sat in a chair, randomly shrieking at things.

* * *

><p>"Is he awake yet?" Sickness asked, still panting from the run.<p>

"No. He's still, Ach!, out."

"Shit. It's been twenty minutes."

"We don't even know what Cartman's done to him. He could be out for hours." Mysterion said as he came into the base.

"Yeah, kid's been with Cartman, and we all know how much he hates humanity." Falcon said, appearing in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i just twisted that from victim to a boy who forgets everything about his life (a worse victim), but there will be even more surprises coming up (some you can guess) R&amp;R<strong>


	14. Lost Men

**Disclaimer- I only own Falcon. I do not own SP.**

* * *

><p>"Is he awake yet?" Sickness asked, still panting from the run.<p>

"No. He's still, Ach!, out."

"Shit. It's been twenty minutes."

"We don't even know what Cartman's done to him. He could be out for hours." Mysterion said as he came into the base.

"Yeah, kid's been with Cartman, and we all know how much he hates humanity." Falcon said, appearing in the corner.

* * *

><p>Stan opened one of his eyes, just enough to see several people staring at him. Immediately he shut the eye, and played dead. '<em>They're the ones who were against The Coon.<em>' He could hear several people talking to each other, in a corner.

"Is he awake yet?" Someone called across the room.

"Not yet Kyle." A gravelly voice answered, seeming irritated.

'_This is my chance! If I can convince them that I have no idea who they are, and that won't be so hard, they won't realize!_' Stan opened his eyes and stared at the people before him.

"He's awake Kyle." The owner of the gravelly voice, a boy with a green question mark on top of his cloak, said.

A boy in a green hat ran to Stan's side. '_So you're that bastard Kyle?_' He thought to himself.

"Stan!" Kyle said, excitement creeping into his voice.

'_Time to milk this amnesia thing_.'

"Where am I?" He said, sitting up despite the pain in his head.

"You're at the base. We were able to save you from Cartman."

"Who's Cartman?" Stan asked, watching as the cloaked boy glanced at a dark figure.

"You don't know Cartman? He's the guy who kidnapped you."

"Uh… you're Cartman?" Stan asked.

Kyle stepped back, and walked over to the cloaked boy, and exchanged a glance with him. The cloaked boy raised an eyebrow. "Can you remember anything?"

"I remember The Coon, and being brought to some building, but nothing else."

The room was engulfed in silence for several minutes. '_Wow, much easier to lie if it's the truth._'

"Uh… Kyle, come with me for a few seconds?" A blond boy asked his leader.

"Wait a minute Timmy, I'm trying to think."

"Now would be a good time."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

"That's not Stan."

"What do you mean 'that's not Stan'?"

"The Coon changed him. I went into his thoughts, and he was thinking about convincing us of something. He called you a bastard with his thoughts."

Kyle stared at him for several moments, before saying "Does he have amnesia?"

"Yes, I think that's the only reason that The Coon could change him. I'm sorry. We should tell the others, before he does anything that we might regret."

"Can we make him remember?"

"Maybe. Usually amnesia ends when they see something familiar. Maybe that's why The Coon was taking him to Tom's, to test if it really worked."

"Get Mysterion. Of all people he would know what to do in a problem like this."

Timmy walked back down into the basement, and when he returned Mysterion was next to him.

"What's wrong?" Mysterion asked.

"Stan's not normal."

"I guessed that."

"No, I mean not just the amnesia."

"I know Kyle."

"How?"

"Why would The Coon bring him to a spot where he would obviously be ambushed, and just teleport away without caring that he left a hostage behind?"

"Uh…"

"He wouldn't."

"So what do we do about Stan?"

"Restrain him?"

"Dude, we're not Cartman. We don't 'restrain' them!"

"Then what, pray tell, do you have in mind?"

"Convince him, who we are?"

Mysterion stared at him, as if he had three heads. "What?" Kyle asked.

"You're joking. They've already convinced him who we are! He'll think that we're the evilest people ever, Cartman is the best person, and he'll want to kill us all!"

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious. The Stan we knew is trapped inside this… New Stan."

"So what do we do about New Stan?"

"I have no idea. If Cartman did this then Stan will be 100% against us. And if I know Cartman he'll be mostly against you."

"So, what do we do?"

"We can't convince him to join us, Cartman already did. We can't restrain him. Taking him to places that hold memories doesn't seem to help, Cartman tried it. I don't know what to say Kyle."

"We have to bring Stan back!"

"Kyle, if there was a way that I could save him do you think that I wouldn't?"

"I don't know. My mind is a little fucked up right now!"

'_First Stan gets kidnapped, then he gets kidnapped again with _Damien._ Then Cartman does who knows what to him, and makes him forget his entire life. Then he trains Stan to hate us! What's gonna happen to him next?_' Kyle wanted to say, but he knew not to.

He remembered the Casa Bonita event. Kyle didn't want to have his party without an acquaintance. This time the person missing was his best friend. And he wasn't missing. He was right there.

But he wasn't Stan, thanks to Cartman. He was different. He wasn't the Stan that he knew. This was a kid that Cartman manipulated. '_First you give me AIDS. Then you pit me against my best friend. I will kill you Cartman._'

"We have to help him get back." Kyle said more to himself then Kenny.

* * *

><p>'<em>Get the hell away you evil bastards!<em>' Stan thought, tempted to say it aloud, as they started trying to get him to remember his life, or as Stan thought the lies.

'_No, I have to do what The Coon said. Once I kill Kyle, I can go back._'

"Remember when you became really emo after Wendy dumped you? You even joined the Goth Kids, and acted real creepy for a week." A small British boy, named Pip said.

"When the hell was that?" He had been told that his old self worked for The Coon, not them.

"Does he remember anything?" The boy named Kyle said, coming back in.

"Only his name, and Cartman taught him that." A boy in dark clothing, who seemed to disappear into the background at times, said.

"Stan, remember me?"

'_No, but I know that you have to be captured._'

"No, I don't remember you." Stan said starting to get irritated. How many people were going to ask him if he remembered?

Mysterion glanced at Kyle and shook his head. '_Are they onto me?_'

"Stan, what did The Coon say to you?" He said in a dark gravelly voice. Stan felt the headache's grow worse just by hearing him.

"I…uh… can't remember."

Mysterion whispered something to Kyle, who had a sad look on his face. '_Why is he so sad? He has his captive._'

"Guys, Stan is a working for Cartman." The words burned into him, and he stared in shock at Mysterion.

'_How did you know?_'

* * *

><p>Kyle watched in horror as Stan launched himself at him. His best friend wrapped an arm around his neck. "You better be watching Coon." He could hear Stan mutter under his breath.<p>

"Stan, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"The Coon said he needs you."

"Why are you working for Cartman?"

"He saved me from you assholes!"

This was definitely not the Stan that Kyle knew. This Stan was Cartman controlled, and would stop at nothing to do whatever Cartman asked him.

"Saved you? We saved you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We saved you from Cartman! You were kidnapped, and taken to his base, then we tried to save you. We failed and Cartman got Damien, and then we tried again and we finally succeeded."

Stan seemed to wince, and stepped back from Kyle. He gripped his head, and slowly stepped away. "What the hell?" He asked no one. Stan's eyes closed, and he collapsed onto the floor.

Kyle stared at him. Mysterion walked over and rested his fingers on Stan's arm. For a second his face was clouded, and disappointed. Suddenly relief flushed into his eyes. "He's not dead, just unconscious."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've seen enough people try to check for a heartbeat while I'm waiting to die. The waiting sucks so I just watch how people react to a little boy dying. It's actually interesting."

"Kenny what do we do?"

"I think that's what made him collapse earlier."

"What made him collapse earlier!"

"Memories. For some reason, his mind won't let him regain any memories. When he starts to remember he shuts down. There's no way to get the old Stan back."

"No! There has to be a way! He's Stan! He came up with a plan, and got me Cartman's kidney before, I can come up with a plan to get back his memory."

"This isn't normal amnesia. Do you really think Cartman would be smart enough to come up with this plan?"

"True, he is stupid."

"Not stupid, but not clever. He is good at evil plans, but he wouldn't think of this plan, if Stan would just remember by seeing places and people his plan would fail, and we'd have him. If I'm right someone in Cartman's army can control minds better than Timmy could even attempt. Because they ruined Stan's mind."

"So Timmy can cure him?" Kyle hung to the hope that maybe, his best friend could snap out of it.

"I guess… we could try." Mysterion said doubtfully. Kyle knew that this wouldn't work, but he would do anything in his power.

"How do you know so much about Cartman's plans?"

"I'm Mysterion. I think ahead. The second that Cartman asked me to join him, I called a friend. He's on the inside."

"And he didn't save Stan?"

"He was waiting for the right time. Still is."

"What right time!"

"When I need him here, he will come. But since you asked, most of these things I know from my friendship with Fatass. But my spy did tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Jimmy is working for Cartman, and he has powers. My spy doesn't know what powers, and when he does he will tell me, but I think you can guess. He was there when Stan started losing his memory."

"So… It's Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"Can you ask your spy to kill him?"

"No, we're not Cartman. We don't kill in cold-blood."

"He made my friend forget his entire life, want to kill us, and makes him like _Cartman_."

"Still didn't kill him. I'm not letting you snoop down to Cartman's level."

"He's too low a level for me to hit!"

"No Kyle. You're reaching it. You want to kill Jimmy, when you don't even know the full story. Why do you think Cartman sent Stan here? Once Stan did something like this, he expects it to break our spirits. We can't let him do that to us. We have to keep fighting, but Kyle if you react to this in blind anger he'll think that he won."

"I just can't believe what that bastard did."

"You're better than him Kyle."

"Mysterion!" Clyde said running up the stairs. "Stan's talking about something. A memory."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing a part 2. It will be called Mysterion Returns II. (If there are any mistakes within this story PM me and i'll fix it. <strong>


	15. Plan C

**Disclaimer- I do not own SP. I only own Falcon.**

* * *

><p>"No…" Stan muttered. Falcon nodded to the new arrivals.<p>

"What's he saying?" Mysterion asked immediately.

"Just things like 'No', 'Get away'. We can't tell what he's talking about, but he seems to be asleep."

Mysterion walked over, and bent to down onto one knee. He frowned, and changed his voice as he spoke. "Respect my authoritah!"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"No clue, I'm just good at impressions."

"Cartman." Stan's voice was weak, as if he was remembering something, and he looked as if he was going to pass out again.

"The next plan is commencing!" The Coon's voice yelled.

Mysterion switched to Butters voice. "Y-yes! Soon I will get my revenge on this world for the injustice that it has done to me!"

"It's mah plan Butters. I'm in control! I'm getting mah revenge!" He whined in Cartman's voice.

"Oh… Sorry Eric."

"Goddammit I'm The Coon. And Stan you're a big part of the next plan."

Even in sleep, Stan's face grew pale. "Not C."

"Yes, you remember C quite well Stan. Kinny and Kahl will suffer!"

"Get away from me." Stan's eyes shot open. He glanced around for a second, as if wondering where he was.

Kyle watched him hoping that he would give a sign. He had seemed to remember C. Whatever that was. The raven haired boy stayed silent and glanced around.

"Stan, do you remember ze dream?" The Mole asked him.

"What dream?"

"You talking in ze sleep. Somezing about Plan Z."

"Plan Z?"

"Plan C." Kyle answered. The second Stan saw him, his eyes darkened.

'_This isn't Stan. Even if he had amnesia he wouldn't be so easily convinced. What the hell happened?'_

"Do you really not remember anything?"

"Do you think I'd still be sitting here if I remembered nothing? If I remembered something I'd be right back in my old life!"

"What happened when you got amnesia?"

The question dug into Stan's brain. '_What did happen?_' He thought for several seconds before answering. "How should I know, Jew?"

Kyle stopped moving and Stan smirked. He could see that he had struck a major blow. "Kyle it's not him. Remember what I told you. It's Cartman speaking, not Stan."

"I'm right here you know, and I think that it's me who's talking, considering that _I'm _me."

"Shut up."

"Cartman you Fatass let Stan have his memory back!" Kyle said staring at Stan.

"Who are you talking to Kyle? Cartman's not here."

"I'm talking to the bastard in front of me. The Cartman in front of me."

Stan seemed to wince. "I'm not The Coon. Don't you dare call me that. Do you even know what…" He stopped in mid-sentence.

His tone changed to a calmer one. "Do you know what I'm going to do when I'm finally able to escape? I'm going to kill each and every one of you."

"That's not what you were going to say. What was it?" Mysterion urged.

Stan didn't respond. Instead he smirked again. '_What's wrong with me? I'm not doing any of this. It has something to do with a plan._' Stan felt a weird sensation, as if he couldn't move, and he felt his eyes close. He slammed his head against a chair and he felt the headache fade. '_Good riddance._'

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter that i've ever written, but next one will be much longer. I'm in the process of working on Mysterion Returns II, so updates may take longer before i remember them. Each update is always daily. R&amp;R<strong>


	16. All Because Of Stan

**Disclaimer- I do not own SP. I only own Falcon.**

So begins the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Stan P.O.V<strong>

I stood in front of Cartman, an angry look on my face. '_Gun, gun, gun_.' Was all I could think, as The Coon flipped out, over me calling him a Fatass.

I was confused. Why didn't the gun appear? Why were my powers not working? It was the Old Stan, who was standing in front of Cartman. Not me. I'm not the Old Stan, and I never will be. Something makes me want to be the Old Stan.

We're somewhere else now. Somewhere farther into the future. The Coon was talking about some Plan D, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain. I fall to the floor in agony, as everything that makes me me is taken from me.

My memories, my personality, my future. Ripped from me by a Fatass in a raccoon suit. I wanted to regain my memories so badly, but I didn't understand any of this. Was this how I lost my memories?

"You will respect mah authoritah!" A large voice said above me.

"Fatass, give me back my life."

"Sorreh Stan, but you know I can't. And stop digging into your past. You don't have anything to gain from it."

"I have everything to gain from it!" I scream at the voice.

"You won't like what you find, and regardless you won't even get a chance to remember." I felt my body being ripped from the scene and back into the present. I didn't want to come back, but now I didn't know who to trust. The Coon or The Jew?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Stan opened his eyes to find the group crowding around him again. '_Dammit why the hell do I keep passing out?_'

The circle of eyes, watched him, as he stood up. "You might want to sit down, you seem to have a habit of collapsing at random moments." A gravelly voice, that was instantly recognizable, said.

Stan wanted to kill him. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know. He just wanted the boy dead. He had no clue what the child hero had done, but he had to be either captured or killed. He thought the same of Kyle. The only problem was that it wasn't him thinking it. Stan wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>Stan had spent more than a week with the people that he viewed as his kidnappers. Stan still had none of the answers to his questions. Who are these people, and how did he know them? Who's side was he on? And the question that entered his mind most often was always, Who am I?<p>

Stan had no memory of who he once was. For some reason the others refused to call the police. Stan didn't know why his parents wouldn't be searching for him. He didn't even remember if he had parents or not.

A girl often came into the closed off office, where Stan slept whenever Kyle came. She followed him around like a sick puppy. But whenever that girl came, Stan felt his mind clear. Each time he could remember a tiny detail about his life.

The name of his girlfriend. The name of the town. Being dragged off into the beginning of his nightmare. Little bits and details, about who he used to be. He was an animal lover. He had an off-and-on girlfriend for as long as he could remember, which wasn't that long.

He could remember the night when he was kidnapped. Both Kyle, and Mysterion had been in the room last night. He didn't know who committed the crime, or even which side did.

Kenny died. He died multiple times, which confused Stan. He didn't even know who Kenny was. That girl, whose name he learned he learned was Destiny did this to him. Each time she left the room she seemed drained.

But Stan didn't pay attention to that. He would always be too busy focusing on the memories. These memories didn't make him collapse. But there were good and bad memories. The worst memory that he could remember was when he saw Kyle.

He had been saving Kyle's life in that memory. The boy had a kidney problem and over time Stan realized what had happened. He had come up with a plan to convince Cartman to give Kyle his kidney. He had saved Kyle's life. And he hated himself for it.

Stan had no idea about his friendship with Kyle. He had the same thoughts about Kyle as Cartman. '_No good filthy Jew._'

* * *

><p>"So! Get him to start!" The Coon screamed.<p>

"N-n-not as simple as that. There's some force that's causing him to be unable to be completely controlled. He's regaining s-some memory."

"I thought you had that under control. Goddammit you black asshole!"

"There's nothing I can do, it's like they have a… healer."

"A healer! Why don't we know about that?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Alright, this plan is a failure! Get him out of there, and take anyone you can."

"Yes C-C-Cartman."

"The Coon!"

* * *

><p>"We have to find where The Coon's base is. Once we know we can invade, and win this thing." Mysterion said.<p>

"We don't even have the slightest clue where it can be." Sickness replied

"Yes we do."

"What is it?"

"My spy doesn't know, but someone here probably does. And his name is Stan."

"Dude, he doesn't even know who he is! How is he gonna know where Cartman is?"

"It's a chance that we have to take."

"Fine, you're right, but I'm betting he won't know. And even if he did he doesn't trust us."

"Kyle, Stan is still in there. You may have forgotten that, but I haven't. He is still our friend, no matter what."

"I guess you're right."

"C'mon we'll try an…" He never finished his sentence. Chaos stood by the computer smirking.

"Hello heroes. We're here for Stan."

"Holy shit dude!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes! And we'll destroy you." Disarray gave a forced laugh.

Chaos looked straight in Mysterions eyes. "Now where is he?"

"Nowhere Chaos. He's not here." Mysterion felt himself staring straight at the closed-off office.

"I don't believe you. Does Kyle know?" Chaos re-appeared next to the red-haired boy, and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Kyle grabbed at the arm, trying to pry it away mimicking Mysterions actions the day that Stan was first kidnapped. "Where is Stan?"

"Why do you need Stan so much?"

"Because Cartman wants him. How should I know?"

"We're not giving you Stan!" Kyle said angrily.

"Fine, I'll take Kyle to _Cartman_."

Mysterion glared at him for several minutes, before walking to The Coons former office.

"No!" Kyle screamed trying to break out of the grip, but Chaos was stronger than he'd been in his entire life. He kept his grip, and whispered to Kyle.

"Don't worry, this was planned."

"What was planned?" Kyle screamed at him.

Chaos seemed to ignore him, but he muttered under his breath, just enough for Kyle to hear. "I'm his spy."

"You're Mysterions spy?" Kyle whispered back.

"Yes, he knew that Cartman would trust me since you know I hate the world and all its inhabitants. But destroying the world is worse than blowing up a hospital."

"Dude this is pretty fucked up right here."

"I know, but that's what war is. You see I…"

"I don't care what you learned Butters! Let me the hell go!" Kyle whispered.

"Aw why do you always get to do it?"

"Because, I'm not the one holding someone captive, and working for Cartman."

"Good point. You were always the smartest kid in class."

"Get the hell off me!" A raven-haired boy yelled.

"Here he is, now get the fuck out of here. Now." Mysterion said to Chaos. As if the word 'Now' was a code word of some sort, which it was, Disarray jumped onto Mysterion. Chaos punched Kyle behind the ears, and grabbed Stan instead.

Kyle's unconscious body was thrown onto the floor, and ignored. Just before teleporting away Chaos laughed.

"Yes! We have succeeded General Disarray!"

"Yay." The duo grabbed their captives and teleported back to The Coon's base. The other Extreme Adventure League members ran down the stairs to find the unconscious body of Kyle sprawled across the floor, and Kenny and Stan missing.

"Oh my." Pip said.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! He took Kenny!" Kyle screamed, shooting his eyes open. Destiny stared at him, glad that he had woken up, but confused as to why he had screamed <em>that<em>.

* * *

><p>"You bastards." Stan whispered, sitting against the wall of his cell, not knowing what compelled him to say it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, i have to be worse to Stan and Kyle. In exchange for the short chapter last time, i merged two chapters into this one.<br>****And so the end is near**


	17. So Begins the End

**Disclaimer- I'm willing to bet that none of you read this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny's P.O.V<strong>

Nothing. Just blackness. I was tied up, and being dragged to god knows where. The ropes dug into me, cut me, but I would not show weakness. My captive did not need to see me weak. I could feel someone smiling down at me.

"Kneel before your master." A joyful voice said to me.

The guards dropped me, and forced me to kneel the way prisoners do in the movies. Oh wait I _was_ a prisoner. But this is no movie. This was real life, and I was trapped. My Mysterion costume may have been gone, but I felt strong. I was not broken.

"Let me go." I said, proud that my voice did not crack.

"Mysterion, why would I do that?" An all too familiar voice answered.

"Then kill me. I am your captive, do it. End me." I said to him calmly.

"Kenny, I know your secret. I know of your power. If I kill you, then you will just go back to your bed, completely healed."

I said nothing. How did he know? How did he learn my secret?

A guard grabbed me by the hair and pulled up my head. They pulled off my blind-fold, and I almost gasped as the light entered my darkened eyes. I took in the room surrounding me. The guards were all gingers. My captor, as I expected, was non-other than The Coon.

"My friends will save me." I said.

"What Kyle and them? They cannot stop me Kenny. Besides, I have information that you will want. That you've been asking for since you first joined Coon and Friends. I know about your power. And I know how it started."

I stared at him in shock. He continued "Join me and I will tell you the secret Kenny."

"Go to hell you bastard." I said without fear.

Suddenly I felt a pain in the side of my head, and then I saw nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Kenny woke in a dungeon. He felt cold water slowly drip from the ceiling into his mouth. The darkness was worse than any darkness that he had ever encountered.

"Glad you've come to. I don't think my powers work here." Damien said as I finally stirred.

"Where are we?" Kenny said, speaking clearly for the first time in years.

"The army of the Coons dungeon."

"The Army of the Coon?" He mocked.

That was when he first noticed Stan sitting on the other side of the room, in his own cell. He was bleeding from several spots, and his clothes were tattered, but otherwise he looked normal. "Stan?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah it's me. I've been locked up here for days. I made the wrong choice."

"It's not your fault Stan, it's Cartman's."

"Back on topic Kenny. Don't mess with him. The Coon is more powerful than you can imagine." Damien replied to his earlier comment.

"Kill me, I'll go get Satan. He'll save you guys."

Nodding, he lunged for Kenny's throat. All air flow into Kenny's lungs stopped. For the 100th time in his life Kenny saw only darkness.

"No!" Stan said lunging at the bars.

"Ach! Stop…" The boy said weakly. Damien let go. Kenny gasped as the air flooded into his tortured lungs.

"What?" Damien said angrily.

"Something's wrong. I don't…" He gasped for more air. "All the other times that I died I felt nothing. I mean I felt pain, but I felt no emotion. This time it's different. I… I don't think my powers work."

"Shit." Was the only reply.

"Do yours?"

"If they did do you really think that I'd still be here?"

"Good point, but how come our powers don't work?"

"We both got our powers from Satan."

"I thought I got it from Chutulu?"

"No, my father couldn't tell you the real reason as to why you're immortal. I cannot tell you either. But you see, this facility is in one of the pathways to heaven. Only those who received the power from god or any source that's not evil can use their powers."

"Why don't your powers work Stan?"

"I have powers?"

"Yes. But for some reason none of us can use them. Kenny is an immortal, but right now if he died it would be permanent."

"I'm guessing that he's Kenny."

"Yes."

The trio sat in silence, for several moments each deep in their thoughts. Stan thinking about where he knew Kenny from, Damien thinking about going back to Hell and having his father kill Cartman, and Kenny thinking about killing Cartman slowly in revenge for what he did to Stan.

"Do it." Kenny said from out of the blue.

"What?"

"Kill me. I won't come back, but I can tell Satan about you."

"No. We'll find a way out." Stan replied.

"I can't do that Kenny, I can't let you die… Not for real."

"Kill me."

"I can't Kenny. My dad won't bring you back this time. Neither will god."

God. Kenny ached to be reminded about how much The Mole hated God. That hatred was just… normal.

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"Don't do it Damien." Stan said warningly.

"Alright Kenny, you asked." The smaller boy said ignoring Stan. He threw himself at Kenny, and gripped his head. In one solid movement he snapped the bigger boys neck. "You've made the ultimate sacrifice Kenny. God bless you."

"Goddammit! It should've been me!" Stan said lunging at the bars again.

"You don't even know who he is, but you want to die for him."

"I'd do anything to escape this hell."

"You mean the cell?"

"No, I mean my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Stan seems depressed. The Stan moments are going to start to disappear. The story is going back to Kenny being the main character. Welcome to The End.<strong>

**R&R**


	18. Back to Hell For You

**Disclaimer- Again no one will notice this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny P.O.V<strong>

For the first time I felt the fire truly burn me. For the entire time Satan was on the stage he stared at me, victory in his eyes. I'm glad that I died as Kenny this time. I wanted to be me if I had to face the torturing heat of hell.

I felt like collapsing. I wasn't prepared to die. Not for real. Without my noticing, everyone filed into the reaping room one by one. I was the last left. I felt a tear drop down my face. It burned like everything else here. How had I never noticed the complete pain of hell.

I had never understood why people screamed in agony at the first second in Hell. I never felt the burning. I was up. I felt as if I was burning alive. Maybe the reaping room finally got an air-conditioner.

"Kenny McCormick. Committed, Fraud, Underage sex, vigilantism, pedophilia, arson, framing, prostitution, underage drug abuse, breaking and entering, illegal weapons use, cannibalism, assault, suicide, vandalism, attempted murder, and murder." The Reaper said to Satan.

"How old are you kid?" Satan asked him shock evident on his face.

"(Ten.)"

"What's wrong with you? Get him to layer 9."

Was I really that bad? "(Hey!)" I screamed at the devil. Satan just stared at me without saying a word.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize that Satan teleports his victims away. It's never actually happened to me. For the first time I realized that I wasn't really prepared for hell. I realized that I would never see the sun again. I would never be able to save the Earth.<p>

"Hello there children!" A familiar voice said to Kenny.

"(Hey Chef.)"

"How are you doing?"

"(Bad.)"

"Why bad?"

"(I was killed so I can get help from Satan so that the Anti-Christ would be saved and brought back to hell, and Cartman would be brutally murdered by Satan's rath, because Cartman kidnapped the Anti-Christ, Stan, and I. Oh yeah, and Stan was given amnesia by Jimmy's superpowers. He kind of has no idea who he even is.)"

"Goddammit children why don't you ever have normal problems?"

"(I don't know Chef.)"

"Well now I have to bring you to Satan, and help you get Stan back to normal! Dammit!"

"(I know the way Chef, and you're dead remember? You can't get back to Earth.)"

"You can?"

"(Yeah. I've been to hell and back a lot of times!)"

"When?"

"(Great they don't even remember me in hell. Typical.)"

"What?"

"(Never mind. I'm going to see Satan.)"

"Well good luck children."

"(Thanks Chef.)"

"No problem."

'_Damn children._' Chef thought walking away.

* * *

><p>Stan had spent most of his waking hours, debating what drove him to say that to Damien. Did he really hate the amnesia so much that he was willing to give his life to get rid of it? Even in death would he remember?<p>

The limbo that he lived in had to be worse than Hell. He spent each day wondering if he would finally remember. Wondering what plans The Coon had in store for him, and if he would try C again.

In Stan's mind Damien was lucky that he didn't have to face The Coon as often as he did. Damien had probably seen Cartman once, but he seemed to terrify the fat boy, just by looking at him.

Stan on the other hand was dragged in there every day, to make sure that he couldn't remember his old life.

"_Why does it even matter anymore? It's not like I'm out there." Stan had said to The Coon on one such occasion. _

_"The Stan that I used to know was too strong to be held captive. He would have escaped the second I let my guard down. I can't let you turn back into him."_

_The strange thing was that Cartman seemed to say it with regret. As if hoping that Stan was going to come back to normal soon. He seemed to hate it each time that he made Stan forget. Made him forget every hint that he got about who he used to be. After a while of the 'treatment', he forgot his own name. _

C was the only thing that stuck into Stan's mind. He remembered the cold voice of Cartman, when he spoke about C, and the fear that he had felt. It was the only thing that never left him. The only memory that he still had.

He hated to spend each day more confused than the last. With his only companion being the Anti-Christ. Life was worse than death, if you asked him. At least in death, he would know who he was.

The door to the mansion opened by itself as Kenny walked up to it. He strolled in and walked straight to Satan's office. Kenny pulled down the hood so that he could speak loudly and clearly. "Satan. Your son was kidnapped."

The Devil seemed to jump at the unexpected sound, before facing Kenny. "What?"

"The Coon captured your son and I. Our powers didn't work and he had to kill me to send me here Satan. The Prince of Darkness is a hostage."

"Yeah, well I have problems too Kenny. Saddam broke up with me again!"

Kenny sighed as Lucifer's shoulders started shaking. "Come the fuck on. You're Satan and you're crying like a baby. You're really weak Satan, and if you won't save Damien then I will."

"But you're permanently dead?"

"Good for you. Either save Damien, and stop Cartman or I'm going to find a way to escape."

"You swore your life!"

"No. I swore my life to you, and you would get me after I win this war. Not now. You have a choice Satan. Keep me, and free your son, or lose me and free your son."

"You're willing to give your life to free the Anti-Christ and stop Eric Cartman?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to sleep on it."

"Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here."

Satan glared at him. "What?"

"(Nothing)." He said pulling up his hood.

"Good. Now get out. Go to the first room on your right an await my decision."

"(Yes Satan.)"

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny is finally back. There won't be much OC anymore, if there is any. It's going to focus on the normal characters. R&amp;R<strong>


	19. Mysterion Returns

**Disclaimer- The second you see this, you cut straight to the story.**

* * *

><p>The room was dark, and fire decorated its walls. The only decoration that wasn't absolutely necessary was the television. Kenny picked up the remote and turned it on to find it on an odd channel.<p>

He could see a black-haired boy with eyes that were literally on fire. He was shuffling nervously, next to a boy who was the color of orange. "Holy shit!" Kenny screamed.

The Kenny McCormick on the screen was bleeding from several parts of the body. _'I thought he only broke my neck_?" As his mind formed the thought Damien rushed over and ran to the body. He started beating the corpse.

"Where are you Kenny? Come back!" Damien screamed at nothing. "You promised you asshole!"

Across the screen sat, another kid in a tattered blue puffball hat. He had deep scratches on his face, and all he was going was watching the son of the devil freak out over his remains.

"I see that you have found out about the live T.V." Satan said to him, as he teleported into the room.

"(What the hell is it?)"

"It can show you real life events that are happening on Earth. I always have it tuned to South Park. You guys always have such interesting events."

"(Well why haven't you heard about Damien yet?)"

"I've been actually working, and I'm trying to rid my mind of Saddam."

"(Whatever. So what did you decide?)"

"Well, I'm going to send you up to Earth, but once you save my son you cannot stay up there. I'm allowing you a full day after you save my son. Then you come back, and you will be sent back to the Seventh Layer."

"(Yeah I get that. Now can I get back to Earth?)"

"Yes. Good luck Kenny."

Kenny felt a stinging sensation in his body. As he watched the world he realized that Hell was slowly turning back into South Park. He watched as the two worlds collided, into a burning city. Slowly the fire receded, leaving the three feet of snow that always inhabited his hometown.

* * *

><p>Kenny was back.<p>

It was all there. Toms Rhinoplasty. School. The Tweek bro's coffee shop. His friends. Kenny ran through the streets. He wouldn't go home. He couldn't stand to say goodbye to his family. Kevin would never get his second beer. '_Drunk bastard_.' Kenny smiled as he heard the thought.

He would never see his brother again. Even when Kevin died, he would probably only get in the fifth layer, for his alcoholism. He might see his friends again, even if they stopped their adventures. His parents would follow his brother, and he had no idea about his sister.

'_Stop. Don't think like this Kenny. Enjoy your last moments. Go back home and get costume._' The voice of reason said to him.

'_You're right._' Kenny thought back. '_Wait, am I talking to mysel_f?"

There was no response.

He quickly ran to his house and put on his costume without anyone's noticing. He ran to Stan's house, and entered his room. Kenny raised an eyebrow at the scene. Kyle was at the computer doing research, and on one of the pages open, Stan's face was on the screen.

"Hello." Mysterion said to the other hero.

"Kenny! What happened? How did you escape?" Kyle said shocked, that he was standing here. The page was quickly minimized.

"Damien killed me. The devil sent me back here to free him."

"Cool, so you can stay now?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"I wish. I have to free Damien, and then I get a day on Earth. After that I'm damned to hell like the rest of those tortured souls."

"Holy crap. But we always fix things like these in South Park. We still have a chance Kenny. Don't worry." Kyle smiled reassuringly.

"If only it were that easy." Mysterion muttered low enough so they didn't hear him. "We have to save Damien and Stan. Get Tweek, Clyde, and Mole." He said in a louder tone of voice.

Kyle grabbed his phone, and he watched with envy. He was always too poor to actually own a phone, he barely had enough money to use a pay phone.

"Tell them to meet us in the Mormon graveyard."

"Why?"

"It's in a passage to heaven."

* * *

><p>The six boys lined up my the entrance to the cemetery. "Gah! What are we doing here? This is too creepy! Their gonna come out of their graves and eat us! Ahhh!" Tweek screamed.<p>

"Shut up Tweek. We're trying to get there quietly." Mysterion said to him.

Tweek was shaking like a leaf as they walked through the gates. "Where are we going?" He asked without even one scream.

"The Mormons. Cartman will be stationed there. He knows about who gets into heaven, and he knows that both Damien, and my own powers would be terminated once we stepped there. If we win this, tomorrow we can go back to school. We'll never have to face Cartman's taunts ever again."

"I just realized." Craig said. "Garrison's gonna be so pissed at us for skipping school."

"Yeah, well you're probably gonna get detention." Mysterion said.

Mysterion bit his lip. "Kyle we'll find a way."

"Find a way for what?" Clyde asked.

"To save Stan." The two boys chorused.

"C'mon. We have to do this." Mysterion said with a sad tone in his voice.

They made their way to the Mormon graves in silence. Once there they found a hole in one of the graves. The Mole smiled. He pulled his shovel from its strap, and dug it into the ground. He quickly cleared away the dirt from the entrance.

"C'mon." Mysterion gestured for them to climb in. They found a deep set of stairs leading down to a long hallway.

"Everyone try different rooms, one of them will be another large hallways with cells on either sides." He ordered.

Mysterion picked the last room. The room was dark, and droopy. Quickly Mysterion pulled a flashlight from his utility belt and flipped it on. He waved around the light to find a series of thrones. As he pulled it up it shined into the face of the king of evil.

* * *

><p><strong>The End is Near. <strong>


	20. The End Is Here

"Hello Kinny. What a surprise to see you here!" The Coon mocked.

"Cartman." Mysterion said, his voice filled with venom.

"Why don't you greet my minions? Professor Chaos, and General Disarray."

He felt a large force being slammed onto his back. "Dammit Cartman not this again. Fatass can't do his own dirty work? Relies on _Butters_ and _Dougie_ to do his work for him? I must say this is the lowest of the low."

"Let him go Chaos." Immediately Mysterion felt the pressure leave his back. Leave it to Cartman to be tricked by a cliché like that.

"I'll fight you Kinny. If I win, you join my side. I could use an immortal on my team. But if you win, you won the war."

"Deal Coon. I'd like to be done with you."

The Coon pounced like a leopard, with no warning, onto Mysterion. His claws were flailing wildly in the air, but he completely missed Mysterion. The vigilante swung his fist in a hook into the raccoons jaw. Cartman whined, but Mysterion kneed him in the stomach.

The Coon punched Mysterion in the neck, and send a straight jab for the eye. Both punched landed on their marks. Mysterion gasped for air, and sent a punch in The Coon's direction. It was a weak attempt and it failed to hit anything.

Mysterion watched as a fist smashed into his eye. Immediately it swelled shut, and The Coon leaped at him. He pinned the thinner boy onto the floor panting.

'_Any movement's too much for that Fatass.'_ Mysterion thought

"Looks like I won. Wasn't so hard." He smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that you fat bastard."

"Ay I'm not fat I'm big boned! Call me that again and I'll kick you in the nuts!"

"Alright fatso. Give it your best." Mysterion taunted.

"Fine." As the Coon began the movement Mysterion freed one of his legs and kicked him. He pulled away one of his legs and jumped up.

The Coon felt a pain under his eye. Almost as fast as lightning, pain was spreading through his entire body. Punches and kicks were being delivered to every part of him. His face was drenched in blood, but none of his minions moved. Even they knew that he deserved this.

Mysterion started to pant with effort and pulled himself off the fat boy. "It ends here Cartman."

He pulled his ninja star from his belt. He had kept it hidden there since he had thrown one into Butters eye. He brought the star down in a final swinging movement, and released it. The star lodged itself into Cartman's throat. The semi-conscious boy tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Within a minute he was dead. Mysterions hands were stained with blood as he pried himself off the younger boy. He knew that Cartman had been weakened during the fight. And he knew the reason why.

'_Secrilicy, Mole, Conductor thank god for all of you. If it weren't for you I'd be dead by now._' Mysterion thought.

"Anyone else wanna go?" He was bluffing, but there was steel in his voice.

"N-n-no sir." Chaos replied to him, with fear in his eyes. There were still people here, and they were afraid to come out. Even so if they knew that he betrayed them they would call his dad and he would get grounded.

'_Aw shucks, I'm gonna be grounded for being away too long. Dang it!_' Butters thought to himself, finally changing from Chaos to himself.

"Go home Butters. We have school tomorrow. You better be there or you'll be with Cartman." Mysterions eyes thanked him, but there was no sign of that in his expression.

"Y-y-yes sir, Mysterion!" He ran off with Disarray by his side.

"Mysterion! We found Stan and… wow." Kyle said as he spotted the crumpled corpse of his sworn enemy. "You did it Kenny."

"No, we all did."

"You're gonna die soon Kenny."

"I have 24 hours to go."

"24 hours! That's a long time. Maybe Satan will relent by then. You did save his son."

"Let it go Kyle."

"NO! You're my friend! You're not gonna die Kenny!"

"You're right. I'm being foolish. I'm not gonna die. Satan will relent by then." He said comforting his friend.

"Let's get Damien and Toolshed and go home." Mysterion gave a weak smile.

They dragged Damien and Stan to the entrance to the cemetery. "Kenny, I'm sorry." Was all Damien said before he teleported back to Hell. Mysterion watched him go without saying anything. That night he slept at Stan's house. He had to make sure that no one knew about Stan's memory loss. The parents in this town would probably try to give him another case of amnesia (God knows how) to try to cure him. Plus he wouldn't be able to bare saying goodbye to his family.

**I was tempted to make you wait till next chapter, but i'm not that evil**

* * *

><p>An orange sleeve shot up into the air, with little enthusiasm. The hooded boy, that owned the arm bit down on his lip hard.<p>

Mr. Garrison sighed at the interruption to his lesson on Adam Sandler. "What is it Kenny?"

"(Can I say something to the class Mr. Garrison?)" Kenny asked, silently pleading that he would say yes.

"Fine. Make it quick."

"(It'll only take a minute.)" He promised.

Kenny walked to the front of the class feeling every pair of eyes that were trained on him. He almost wished he didn't have to tell them. His heart was pounding, and he already felt like he was gonna die. He felt his hands move, without his asking them too. He felt his parka hood fall.

The class began to realize that this was a serious matter. Kenny only pulled down his hood when it was too important to be muffled. Whispers began to be exchange throughout the class.

"You guys are awesome. Stan, Kyle, you're probably my best friends." Kenny began. Stan gave him a blank stare, he still hadn't gotten his full memory back. The doctors said he probably never would. His parents had found out, and for once they figured that this was too serious a matter for their normal tricks.

He could feel Falcons presence. The boy was hiding by the door using his powers. For some reason Kenny could tell that he was there. He never would know why he sensed him.

"I'm guessing that you all know about what happened with Cartman and the whole adventure we had."

"Yeah, you skipped about two weeks of school." Mr. Garrison muttered.

"We had to kill that little bastard." Stan replied, of all things he could remember The Coon, and his lies.

"There's one part you didn't know. I promised the devil that if he helped us win, then I would die." He said ignoring his teacher and friend.

"You always die. What's the big deal?" Craig asked anxious to get out of the class.

"The big deal is, I'm staying in Hell. Satan claimed my soul." Kenny could hear the gasps as everyone stared at him. Tears streamed down in face.

"You're not dying you asshole!" Kyle said sobbing. He knew that this was coming, but he couldn't accept it.

Kyle dug his face into his own arms, first his best friend is gone, then Kenny has to die. "This time, it's permanent." Kenny repeated.

Even Craig stared at him. "Kenny this better not be a sick joke!" Mr. Garrison said with shock.

"No sir. I'm going to die. Someone tell my family. I don't think that I can face them."

"Not right-o. Not right-o." Pip chanted constantly.

"You're sick Kenny." Wendy said, bring even more tears onto Kenny's face. Those would probably be the last words that she ever said to him.

'_Let them know. I don't want to die like a sick bastard._' Kenny pleaded to the King of Darkness._  
><em>

Just as the thoughts formed, a red demon appeared out of fire in front of the classroom. '_You called?_'

"Hello Satan." Mr. Garrison said. They had seen Satan before. Half of the class had met him personally. The others were terrified at the sight of him.

"Kids, I'm going to brutally murder you're friend."

'_Thanks. That won't give them nightmares._' Kenny thought sarcastically.

"Um… I mean take his soul out of his body and bring it to Hell, where every kid in this class will go, and then I will torture him as painfully as I can manage, better Kenny?" Satan demanded.

Kenny felt himself blush. '_Goddammit you really are evil?_'

'_I am the devil._'

"Kenny no!" Kyle screamed, lunging at Satan. Butters held him back.

"Kenny, you have an hour to go, before your death. Spend it wisely." Satan said, disappearing back into the fire.

Half the class was mortified from seeing Satan, and the other half was crying from Kenny's inevitable death. "I'm never getting this class under control. Thanks a lot Kenny." Mr. Garrison said.

"You're welcome sir."

He said grabbing his bag. "Anyone who wants to play hooky follow me." Butters, Tweek, Jason, Christophe, Destiny, Stan, Kyle, Clyde, Craig, and Falcon followed him out the door after hesitating for a few seconds.

Mr. Garrison was practically seething with rage. First Kenny interrupts his class. Then Satan comes and announces Kenny's death. Then he leads half of the boys to cut school.

The kids followed him to Starks Pond. "If you go I go." Kyle said, as he wiped is tears away.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed, with Kenny just walking to the lake. <em>'What to do with half an hour left to live?<em>' Kenny asked himself.

"Kyle, do you really think that I want to see you burn in Hell? I'll save that for until you die naturally. You're not dying BECAUSE OF ME!" Kenny practically screamed.

"Kyle I agree with Kenny. This is his last half-hour to live. You should care less about your life without him and more about how he's coping!" Falcon said.

"You're right."

"Guys, I learned something today." Kenny said, not bothering to pull up his hood. "You shouldn't fear death, as long as you face it and live your life, you'll be okay."

Butters looked at the ground. "It's my fault. I should have stopped Cartman when I had the chance. I should've attacked him."

"He's dead now. Probably rotting in Hell. Forget him. I told you I would give you the signal." Kenny pulled a can of beer from his bag and chugged it.

"Uh… aren't you too young that Kenny?" Falcon asked him.

"Yeah."

"Just checking."

"You never gave the signal!"

"I never meant to. You were just a spy. The second that you rebelled you would have gotten captured, with The Coon using his powers on you."

"Kenny good luck. I didn't know you for long, but you're a good friend." Jason said.

"Thanks."

"Zis is bad. I should be going to ze devil instead of you. I was killed before, I deserve to die."

"I've died a lot of times Mole. I know Hell too."

"Bye Kenny. We'll all miss you." Destiny said.

"Gah! Kenny can't die! Jesus Christ!" Tweek cried.

"Relax. Kenny good luck in Hell." Craig said in monotone.

"You can't have good luck in Hell, you idiot. It's Hell!" Clyde yelled at his best friend.

"Shut up guys." Kenny sighed. One minute to go. "It's time guys. Goodbye. Have a good life. Take care of my family."

"We will Kenny." Kyle promised.

That was when the clock struck ten. Kenny felt a burning sensation in every limb of his body. The faces around him grew worried as he fell onto the floor screaming. His vision blurred, and suddenly everything around him was fire.

A raging fire that consumed everything burned around him. Burning him. Kenny let out another scream as the burning grew worse, but he felt that no one was around him. He couldn't see the eight faces staring down at him, horrified at the scene before them.

"KENNY!" The scream was only a whisper once it reached Kenny's ears.

He couldn't hear Stan screaming, as memory after memory plunged into his brain. He could finally remember. And the second he did he saw one of his best friends dying before him. Because of him.

"Goodbye." Kenny whispered to the fires that were consuming him. He said it unconsciously, unaware of the prying eyes searching for any hope. Any sign, that maybe it wouldn't work. The famous phrase that was always uttered once Kenny died, remained unspoken. With relief he felt his eyes close. The burning stop. It was over.

**To be continued…**


	21. PART II: Darkness Sounds Cold

**Mysterion Returns II**

It had been a year since the deaths of Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. A year since Stan Marsh regained his memory. The fourth grade class still cheered whenever reminded of Cartman's death, but any memories of Kenny are greeted with a mix of tears and laughter. The girls were glad that the pervert was gone, but all the kids who were there through the whole ordeal mourned him for his bravery and heroism.

The Fourth Grade class had grown a year older, but the strange laws of South Park left them in the same grade. They had the same teacher, same classroom, and same students as before.

Satan had taken away every child's powers from the war with The Coon. Except one. For one child Satan felt compassion for.

_The fires burned, forcing his eyes onto them as the light flickered. As fast as they started, the flames receded leaving only a tall red demon in their wake. Satan stared down at the raven-haired boy before him. "I have taken every one of your companions powers, but I will not take yours Stan Marsh."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because, you will be needed in the future, and I feel bad for you. It is my fault that I did not catch the criminal that forced you to have powers, and took your life."_

_"Satan can feel bad for someone?"_

_"Do you want your powers or no?"_

_"I do."_

_"You must tell no one about your powers. If they ask say that they disappeared as you slept."_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't question me boy. I must go now. Only one person is allowed to know of your powers and you will know once you see him."_

_The fires began again and Satan burned with them. The short prophecy lived in Stan's mind for the entire year. Never leaving him, never letting him forget._

Stan never told anyone about his powers, not even his best friend. Whenever someone brought the event up, he pretended that he didn't remember. After he was freed from Cartman he spent several weeks in therapy, faking memory loss. But he remembered. He remembered everything after Kenny's death, and that was the worst part.

He couldn't tell one of his best friend's that he remembered. He didn't have time. Stan got out of his bed, and walked over to his dresser. Quickly he opened the bottom shelf, and found a bottle of alcohol. He took a quick drink of it, and put it back into the shelf. That was another secret. One that kept him from being a cynic.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" A gravelly voice asked him. He only knew of one person with a voice like that.

"Kenny?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kenny?"<em>

"Yeah it's me, I was coming here to ask if you want to go to the new Terrance and Philip movie with me and Kyle." He said switching to his normal voice. For once his hood wasn't glued to his head.

"What?" Stan said shocked at what he was seeing. He didn't even care that he was asking if he wanted to cut school.

"You know Asses of Fire 2."

"Kenny, you're back."

"Back from where?" Kenny said staring at him, with an uncertain expression on his face.

"Back from the dead." Kenny rushed against him and pinned him to the wall with surprising force.

"How do you remember that?"

"I…"

'_Do it boy._' A voice told him.

"While you were dying I regained all my memory. That night Satan came to me and said that he'd let me keep my powers." Stan explained. The poor boy released him.

"Dammit! He knew this was going to happen. Why didn't he do something about it?"

"About what?"

"Cartman escaped from Hell. That's why I'm back. I have to track him down and bring him back, but I'm supposed to not be suspicious."

"Neither was I. I had to hide my powers from everyone."

Kenny shrugged. "Try living like that for your entire life."

"Why are you helping Satan?"

"So I could be back to South Park. He knew that I would be willing to do it, just to see you guys again. Even if you didn't remember. Now that I think about it he did warn me about you."

"He did?""He told me that two people up here would help me, and he would remember. When I asked him who it was he told me that I would find out. Does Falcon still have his powers?"

"Yeah. I don't think that anyone else does. I'm positive that Kyle doesn't have powers. He would have told me."

"But you didn't tell him."

"That's different. I was ordered by Satan."

"True, and he mentioned two people so that would be Falcon and you."

"Falcon hasn't been seen lately. He's been in hiding since your death."

"Do you know where he is?"

"How would I know?"

"You've been on Earth longer than me. No man can go into hiding and not a single clue exists to where they would be." He had switched back into his Mysterion voice.

Stan said nothing, as another memory flooded into his mind. He saw himself sitting alone in the cell. He was begging for help in his mind. Begging for an end. "It's happened before. With me."

Kenny nodded "Satan's still pissed about that. You weren't supposed to be captured. Neither was Damien."

"But I was, and feeling sorry for me isn't going to help with that."

"Is there a chance that there are any clues to where Falcon is?"

"Yes. There are rumors about a ghost that only shows himself to random people. Craig started it, and Clyde confirmed it. They were both part of the anti-Coon team."

"True, they knew him. Where did they say that this 'ghost' was?"

"Before I do, how do I know that you're Kenny?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not acting like yourself."

"I spent a year in Hell Stan. I wasn't supposed to return. Hell changes you."

"Prove it."

"Eric Cartman fed Scott Tenorman his parents, because Scott didn't return his $16.12. You got Asperger's disease and everyone hated you for it. Kyle got AIDS from Cartman after Cartman injected him with his blood. And I am Mysterion, the symbol for this town. Kenny is a sick pervert. Butters mom tried to kill him, and his dad is gay."

"Everyone knows that stuff."

"Fine, you were the leader of Whale Whores. You were trapped in the Japanese prison, but you kept fighting until you had Kyle fix the picture of a whale and dolphin to a cow and chicken. Your dad said 'Good job son, now they're normal.' Or something around that."

"Alright, I believe you. Falcon is haunting…"

**To Be Continued… (cause I'm evil)**

* * *

><p>This is Mysterion Returns II. I kept it with this document. Obviously Stan, Kenny, and Falcon are back. Much more confusing and Superhero-based than the last one.<p> 


	22. Lost Lives

"_Alright Falcon is haunting…_ Cartman's former house."

"You have to be kidding me."

"Yeah, since Ms. Cartman moved to New York to be the top whore there were rumors about Cartman's ghost being there."

"Alright Stan, after school we check it out."

"You're going to school now?"

"I have to blend in again. It wouldn't be too helpful to skip school after my first day on Earth." He said it as if it was an average day, not a I'm-back-from-hell-and-trying-to-save-the-world day.

"But why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you got your memory back, and I had no other excuses."

Stan opened the shelf and took another sip of alcohol. "Why do you drink that?" Kenny asked him.

"It's the only cure for cynicism. I steal it from my dad."

"You still have that?"

"Yeah, it lasts forever."

"That sucks."

"Just don't tell anyone. Mostly Kyle, he'll flip out if he finds out that I get drunk every day."

Kenny smiled and nodded. "Stuff your Toolshed costume in your bag. We're going right after school."

* * *

><p>Kyle smiled at Stan. "Hey."<p>

"Hey." Stan smiled.

"So… Kenny. How are you?"

"Good, Mysterions been checking up on Karen." He lied. A blond figure slowly came into view. Kenny recognized him as Butters. The happy ran through the snow, leaving tiny footprints in his wake.

"Hey Fellas. My mom told me tomorrow people are going to move into Eric's old house."

"What?" Stan asked him, a dark shadow crossing into his eyes.

Either Butters didn't notice the cold stare, or he didn't care. "Yeah! I heard it's a family called the Myers."

"The Myers? Isn't Will in that family?" Stan asked with a demanding voice.

Even Kyle didn't seem to notice it. "Yeah I think so."

"Cool." Kenny said, before Stan could question them further. The bus sped down the road, and came to a short stop. Half the kids inside flew into their chairs or into the front of the bus.

"Get in." Ms. Crabtree ordered.

"Alright you fat turd." Stan replied.

"What did you say?" She screamed.

"I said, nice birds."

"Oh, well they are very nice." The boys climbed on the bus, and Stan sat in his usual spot. Kenny sat down next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Kenny asked him angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"You act like you're interrogating them!"

"Kenny, I've changed since you last died. I've been doing that for months now."

"Why?"

_The sound of a drill cut through the night like a whip. Footsteps raced across the concrete streets, in a race against time. He was heading for a warehouse, far from the heart of his town. A knife flew past a wanted poster. It tugged out the staple holding it in place. The poster fell into a puddle, lying on the curb. As he ran past, he felt his foot connecting with the paper that held a drawing of him. _

"Mysterion left. The crime rate steadily rose as former criminals realized that no one was there to stop them. Someone took charge, and began to take your place. I've been his right-hand man. Gathering information. The others are used to it by now."

"Mysterions back. This new guy can go, you can go back to normal. Do what Kyle did when he worked for me, do it under the radar."

"You're right Kenny, I don't really have a grasp of how to do this. Maybe I should make him employ Kyle."

"That would be a better idea."

"Stan!" Kyle said, squeezing in next to Kenny. "Did you hear? Someone's copying your superhero persona. That's so cool!"

"I know. He's awesome." Kyle looked stunned for a second.

"You didn't question it."

"No. I didn't. Kyle, Toolshed needs you."

"What?"

"The reason that I've been secretive and stuff is because Toolshed employed me. I've been finding out stuff for him. But, because of the work you did for Mysterion he wants your help."

"Cool! I'll do it! Just glad to have you back dude."

Stan smiled. "Sorry Kyle. Do you know where Will is holed up?"

"Why is he Toolshed?" Kyle joked.

Kenny stared at them both as if they were insane. A minute ago Stan was cold and dismissing, and Kyle felt the same towards him, and now they were as good friends as they used to be. He hated South Park sometimes.

"No, I don't even know who he is."

"So where do you normally meet Toolshed?"

"Oh, he finds you."

"Wow."

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR I KILL THE BUNNY!" Ms. Crabtree screamed, holding a gun against a white bunnies head. The boys shut their mouths.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so in the show North Park, four boys go on odd adventures such as travelling to Afghanistan, and feeding people to their children…" Mr. Garrison droned on.<p>

"So, I was thinking do you want to come to my house and help me with my homework?" Kyle said.

"Can't Kenny and I are going to set cow poop on fire." Stan explained to his best friend. It was a lie, but Stan had been lying for a long time.

"Cool can I come?"

"Can't Kenny's dad is driving us and half his car is missing. We can barely fit the three of us in there."

"Shit. Well tomorrow then."

"Sure."

"STAN, KYLE! Are you paying attention to me?" Mr. Garrison glared at them, as if cutting them in half with his eyes.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh yeah, what was I talking about?"

"The four boys are named Eric, Marsh, Brofloski, and McCormick. In tonight's episode they're going to get into some weird shit and someone fixes everything, and someone learns a lesson."

"Good guess. Pay attention though. Alright, something bad happens while zip lining, and the boys find out how boring it is…"


	23. I Am Not Stan Marsh

The bell rang, drowning out the rest Mr. Garrisons speech. "Alright, don't forget to give me your homework. Leave it on my desk."

Stan snuck a glance at Kenny. The blond nodded, and blended into the retreating crowd. Stan followed him to the boys bathroom. They both changed into their respective costumes.

"So Toolshed is a famous hero now?"

"Yeah, I've been using my persona since Satan let me keep my powers." Toolshed said, in a gravelly voice that was similar to Mysterions.

"Well we better go, before the crowd thickens anymore." Mysterion said. It seemed that when he slipped into his costume his voice was immediately dark and threatening.

Mysterion was able to join the crowd without anyone's knowledge, but Toolshed was known. The second that he entered the crowd someone shrieked. Half of the kids that filled the hallway caught sight of the hero.

"It's him! It's Toolshed!" Someone screamed, drawing even more viewers. More faces appeared before him, and Toolshed felt worried. What if someone recognized him?

A grappling hook appeared in the heroes hand. He shot it upward, and the hook caught on a pole. It carried him above the shocked crowd. Once in the shadows of the roof he felt calm. Superheroes preferred to be hidden. Blocked from the prying faces. From the obsessed fans.

He tied the grappling hook to the pole. '_No need for anyone to get up here._' Toolshed thought. Anything that he conjured would disappear in an hour anyway. He didn't want anyone to be climbing onto a roof when that happened.

The kid-hero ran across the thin pole like he'd been doing it for years. He put foot after foot, without having to concentrate. The pole shook under his weight, but it held. Toolshed could feel the wind through his hair. It was a miracle that no one knew who he was. It was pretty obvious. He would have to work on his costume. His outfit was improved enough to make him not seem too much like Stan, but his hair still showed.

The crowd below screamed as the shadow moved. Several people tried to climb the wall, to no avail. They watched as Toolshed escaped from them.

He climbed inside a ventilation shaft, and crawled through. He could feel the cold metal through his gloves. A sword appeared in his hand, and he stabbed it down into the area beneath him. If he was Stan, he would get in extreme trouble, but no one knew who Toolshed was.

Toolshed stuck the sword down deeper, and pulled it towards him. He cut the sword through the metal without any visual problems. He pulled the sword in a square, and finally felt the ground drop beneath him.

He felt surrounded by air for a second, until he hit the ground. He rolled over to soften the impact, but all the air was still forced out of him. Half of his tools fell from his utility belt, and he bent down to pick them up.

After he finished repacking his tools, he heard footsteps. Toolshed ducked behind a desk, and stayed stock still. The door swung open to reveal a fat boy in a red jacket and a blue puffball hat. Eric Cartman looked around the room.

As he walked in he swung the door shut behind him. Toolshed couldn't believe his own eyes. He had seen Cartman, lying dead on the floor with blood spilling out of his neck. Now here he was, walking around back on Earth, completely normal. "Oh Stan, I know that you're here."

'_No, I saw him. He was dead. He can't be back! Kenny must be tricking me!_' Stan thought angrily.

"Stan it's actually quite obvious where you are. You're bleeding you know?"

Toolshed cursed himself. He should have checked for any open wounds. "What do you want Eric?" He said in a more gravelly tone than he'd ever used. It was even darker than Mysterions and for a second Cartman stopped in his tracks.

"I knew you were here Stan."

"I may be Stan, but I may not be. All you may know is that my name is Toolshed."

"Alright Tool, where's Kenny?"

"How would I know?"

"Because Stan, you and Kyle are his only friends."

"I am not Stanley Marsh. Stan is doing homework with Kyle Brofloski. I have stolen his previous persona."

"Bullshit."

"You want to test me? Stan wouldn't kill you in cold blood. I will."

"Even so, you know Kenny."

"And I won't help you."

"That's too bad Tool, because I'll make you."

"Try anything and you'll die where you stand." The coldness in his voice made Cartman stop once again.

"You don't scare me."

"Are you sure about that?" Cartman said devilishly. "Do you not remember the 'Scott Tenorman incident'?"

"I do, and I recall you murdering your own father and feeding it to your half-brother. And I believe that your father is ginger." Cartman's face flushed. This 'Toolshed' knew his weak points.

"I'll feed your parents to you!" Cartman screamed.

"You don't even know who I am. I am the only person in this school that hates Stan more than you did."

"Craig?"

Toolshed didn't say anything for several moments. "Uh no…" He said in an unsure tone.

"Dammit you've been flipping me off!" Cartman said getting a good look at his hand.

"No I haven't."

"I knew that you were Craig."

"I'm not Craig." Toolshed said a little too quickly.

"Screw you Craig, I'm going to find Stan!" He quickly ran out of the classroom.

"Idiot." Stan said taking off his mask. He pulled his mask down, and changed into his normal attire. The only thing missing was his hat, but that didn't matter. If Cartman saw Toolshed again he might not be fooled.

He pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the bleeding wound in his leg. "He's in here!" He screamed as loud as he could manage. Immediately he heard footsteps running down the hall, and Stan smiled. Idiots.

He felt his legs move under him without his consent. He ran as quickly as he could, sometimes even skipping a step to get farther. He felt the wind flying through his hair, and for a minute he realized how Tweek felt when he ran all that time ago.

Ran to get him back. And he betrayed them.

In Stan's mind being Toolshed made up for that. Being a hero helped him forget his past, and make a better future. When someone has powers they have to be heroes. There's no choice in the matter. And Stan wasn't indifferent to that.

He was smarter than his fans. The fans that attacked each other and committed crimes in order to finally meet their hero. For some reason they were always shocked when Toolshed brought them to the police. Idiots.

He had to escape. He had only seconds now before someone in the crowd with half a brain put two and two together. That Stan was his old superhero persona. That the raven hair meant that it was him. That his blue eyes meant that it was him. There was only one option now. He needed smoke so that no one would see him.

Over the year his powers had grown from simply conjuring guns and knives to conjuring fire and extra ammunition. He remembered when he found that out. Kyle's house had almost burned to the ground. Despite that he decided that fire would be the best option now. As he ran he felt red hot flames at his back. They licked him, burned him.

Stan remembered the last time he burned the school down. After that happened it was planned that Cartman would be murdered by Rob Reiner. Stan sighed, but kept running. He urged the flames to go the other way, but his powers didn't work that way. All he could do was conjure them. Once they were made, he had no control over them. His powers weren't completely developed yet.

He could hear screaming from behind him. As if screaming could save them now. Idiots.

Stan ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Away from the fire. Away from the burning. Away from the friends that he would leave behind. But this wasn't Stan. This was Toolshed. Stan might be insane enough to let so many innocent kids die, but Toolshed wasn't like that. He started this and he would end it.

Behind Stan's outer appearance Toolshed was there. Normally he only came out when Stan was in costume, but now Toolshed had to come out. Costume or not.

He thought as he ran, and finally he guessed it. Water could kill. Water could drown. Water was a weapon.

He had no idea if his powers would work with water. All he could do was guess. '_You better help me you asshole!_' Toolshed thought to Satan. It had worked for Kenny, why wouldn't it work for him?

"Goddammit Stan!" A question mark bobbed in the distance. Toolshed frowned, and focused all of his thoughts onto one thing. He stopped running. Its burning hands shot out to grab him. He lunged forward, but he was too late. The fire caught him.

* * *

><p>It didn't burn. He felt something wet shove into him, and he was sent flying backward as it hit him. His eyes slammed shut, and he drifted away in horror. He felt his lungs burning. Begging him for air, that he could not give.<p>

He gasped for air, but instead his lungs filled with water. The burning grew more intense, and he felt the light fade. He allowed himself to be drifted to god-knows-where, but he didn't care. Stan was dying.

Stan felt himself being pulled upwards, but he didn't help his rescuer. He didn't have the energy. He was already half-unconscious. The water stained red as he swam by it. His leg was still bleeding. He felt himself being pulled out of the water and swung across something thin and cold.

"Do you need CPR are something?" A dark voice asked him.

Stan choked on his own breath, before Toolshed took over. "I'm fine." He said in his own raspy voice. After he said it Stan took in as much air as he could, as if it would disappear somehow and it would be taken from him.

"Alright then. I'm going to guess that you did this?" Mysterion said.

"You'd have a good guess."

"Goddammit Stan. You suck. Why the hell did you do it?"

"It was supposed to be a small fire. One to keep them off my trail, but I don't have the hang of my powers. It was my first time using water, and I was trying to put out the fire."

"Your powers suck." He said bluntly.

"Agreed." Stan said, letting Toolshed take over. "We have to save the others."

"They can fend for themselves."

"What kind of hero are you? Superheroes save lives. We don't give a shit about our own."

"Stan…"

"Don't call me that. I'm Toolshed, not the drunk."

"Alright… Toolshed, we can't…"

"Fuck what you think, I'm gonna save them. Whether you like it or not."

"I'm not helping you."

"Damn you Mysterion." Toolshed said, as he dived into the water. Once more he felt enclosed. Trapped. But this time he swam.

The water was his. He created it. He controlled it. He still didn't have the power to control his creations, but he felt strong. Toolshed would save the day once more. Toolshed looked up to see a fat figure sitting on a pole. He smirked down at the dogpaddling boy. He struck a match and dropped it on the pole.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't already know, i love Cliffhangers. We all obviously know who the 'fat figure' is, because if you don't than you should watch more South Park. <strong>


	24. Positions Changed

Stan watched The Coon claw through the pole, and it took him several seconds before he realized what would happen. He tried to swim away, but that was the second that the burning pole fell.

He heard a crack as it fell onto his head. He was sent flying under the water, and he smashed into the ground. He could faintly hear something smashing into the water and swimming down. Something gripped him by the collar, but Toolshed moved away. He was already weakened by the loss of blood. He was sure that his skull was broken. He could feel people moving above him, and that was when it became too much. He shut his eyes, just wanting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You think that it's that easy? To die?" Satan said standing above Stan.<p>

"I wasn't trying to die."

"You sent twenty kids down here! And there's a new angel in heaven. I never planned for that Stan Marsh."

"Maybe if I could control my powers, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Maybe if I leave you down here this won't happen again?"

"Don't I have a destiny that I have to fulfill?"

"Do something like that again and Kyle Brofloski will take your destiny instead." Stan's blood ran cold at those words. The thought of Kyle having to go through what he did every day, to keep himself alive.

Kyle would go insane. It was a miracle that Stan hadn't already done so. Over the past year he'd been forced to go to Hell forty-two times, for meetings with Satan. He'd seen countless damned souls suffer in front of him.

He'd seen people that he used to know be tortured. And he had to sit there and watch. Satan told Stan that he was like a son to him. Stan hated when he said that. He felt like Kenny must have. Unable to die. Unable to live.

Kenny stared at him, through angered eyes. "I told you not to go out there. I told you to stay on the pole. You got me killed."

"I didn't know Cartman was there!"

"But you shouldn't of taken that risk. After a year of Hell, Cartman went mad. He tries to kill everyone he sees. His friends aren't any different Stan. You may have powers, but I don't give a shit. I'm still deciding on what will happen after you complete your mission. Don't make me angry while I chose." Satan warned him. "Now go." He snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>Stan woke up in his bed. He glanced around to ensure that, yes, he was in his room. Goddamn Satan. Goddamn Kenny. Goddamn Cartman. He groaned as he stood up. He was still groggy from his recent death. He guessed that this was what Kenny had felt all those times.<p>

Because of his powers, he remembered. Anyone with powers could remember. Mostly Satan-born powers. And his powers had been changed by Satan.

Stan considered himself a demon. In some ways he was. He had come from Hell so many times, and he had powers that were changed by Satan. He wasn't Stan Marsh. Stan Marsh was a nice guy, who liked everybody. He was an animal rights activist, and he knew everything there was to know about Cults. He was a cynical bastard and an alcoholic, though that much hadn't changed.

Stan changed into a worshipper of Hell. He spent all of his time working so that his friends wouldn't die. He was the new version of Kenny McCormick. And he didn't like it.

An purple stood above him. "Well? Don't you have a meeting with Kyle?" Mysterion asked him.

"How'd you get in here?" He said, each word bringing another ache to his head.

"I am Mysterion. I have my ways."

Stan couldn't think of a reply to that so he climbed out of his bed. "I kind of believe that 'I die every day, and you don't believe me' shit now."

"Get dressed. You have to see Kyle, if you want to recruit him. He'd be a good resource if we're going to take down The Coon."

"Fine. Can I have some privacy?"

"Sure." The hero dropped a firecracker on the floor and ran out.

"It's not lit!" Stan yelled to the rapidly disappearing form. Mysterion didn't hear him.

Stan walked over to his drawer. He quickly donned his cape, and slid on his belt. He put on his original shirt and jeans. He'd get a helmet of some sort soon. Anything to block his hair.

Toolshed took over after he finished dressing. He pulled open his window, and smiled as the cool night air splashed against his face. He climbed onto the windowsill and grabbed the roof.

He pulled himself onto it, and looked around. If he was right, Shelley's room was on the right side of the house. And the last time he visited her was before he got powers. Time to quickly 'checkup' on his big sister. He found himself cutting across the roof. Hopefully no pedestrians would see their symbol climb into Shelley's room. Being near her would ruin his reputation, but he always did this. She used to say that Stan would never be bigger than her. She was right, but Toolshed was better than her.

He stabbed the butt of a rifle through her window. He tossed it to the side and crawled through the broken glass. He could hear a Britney Spears album being blasted from her computer. "Shelley." Toolshed said just loud enough for her to hear him.

The album stopped and Shelley turned to him. "Not you again. Get out Turd."

"My name is Toolshed. Not 'Turd'."

"Whatever." She turned the album back on. "You're paying for my window." She turned back to look at the computer. Something smashed into her face.

"Idiot." Toolshed muttered, as he pulled back his fist.

"That's it Turd!" She screamed as she jumped out of her chair. Another fist smashed against her face.

"You should see which one of us is leading the battle. We should see which one is stronger."

"I'll kill you Shtan!"

"Who said I was Stan? I certainly did not."

"I'm calling mom!"

"You're calling your mother? Pathetic. 14 years old and you can't face me. If anyone is a turd, it's you. I cannot waste my time on someone as weak as you. My city cries for me. And I shall answer its call." Toolshed said, quoting Mysterion.

He had finally beaten up that bitch. She had made his life miserable for the past three years of his life. And now he had gotten his revenge. No doubt she would start screaming to her online boyfriend, who she couldn't even say hello to in real life.

He pulled himself through the window leaving a pissed off Shelley behind. "I'll kill you Shtan!" She repeated.

Stan snorted. Good luck with that. There were two reasons that she couldn't. One was his power. Two was the fact that he was partially immortal. After this whole mess is over he'd be normal again. At least he hoped.

Once more Toolshed took over, and pulled himself back up to the roof. Once he was sure that he was secure Toolshed jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to have Stan be evil to Shelley. After everything she's done to him, why would Toolshed not get his revenge, by letting a nine year old beat her in a (minor) fight. R&amp;R<strong>


	25. I Am Not A Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer- Didn't guess that i'd bring this back huh?**

* * *

><p>Toolshed landed safely, and rolled to his feet. Mysterion was standing at the doorstep, with his foot against the door. "Took you long enough." He said.<p>

"Yeah well, my sister needed to know not to mess with me."

"Did you show her your power?"

"No, I just punched her."

"Good. No one can know."

"Why?"

"If god knew that Satan let you keep your powers he would be screwed. A war might break out. Mortals are supposed to be mortal. Not have demonic powers. Your powers stay between me and you. Here," He gave him a black piece of fabric. "It's big enough to be a hood. Let it cover that damned hair of yours."

"Thanks. How… How do you attach it?"

"Sow it. For now put it in your pocket. Kenny will help you with that. He's sowed his parka back together many times before. You should learn how to. Sooner or later, you're gonna get shot or stabbed. When that happens your costume doesn't stay exactly the same."

"Fine. We better get to Kyle's."

"Yes. We should."

Toolshed took off without warning, running off into the night. He left Mysterion far behind by the time that he realized where his companion had gone.

"Kyle Brofloski." A dark voice said. Kyle sensed a black figure perched in the window.

"Who are you?"

"I am Toolshed."

"Really? Cool!"

"Yes Kyle. Stanley Marsh recommended you as a… new ally. Someone who could do background checks better than he ever could. Someone who won't ask questions like he used to."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I thought I said that I needed someone who 'won't as questions.'"

Kyle ignored the jibe, and looked into his eyes. "Are you Stan?"

"I can honestly tell you that I am not Stan Marsh." Toolshed glared at him, as if saying '_Why did you make me lie to you?_'

"Then you're Craig?"

Toolshed frowned. Why was it that he and Craig were the only ones with black hair in the entire town of South Park? "I cannot answer you that Kyle Brofloski. I have already said too much. First thing I need you to do, is find out where Eric Cartman is."

Kyle didn't ask him, why he was looking for a dead person. He didn't ask him why he needed Cartman. He didn't ask him if Cartman was back. Something was wrong.

"Well he was at school today."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was standing outside after the fire. Speaking of that they have to rebuild the school… Again!"

"We can blame you assholes for that." Toolshed said, in true Craig fashion. Craig was beginning to become a good decoy. A useful decoy.

"It wasn't our fault! We didn't want to be like those 'Butt Out' guys. Seriously are you telling me that you wanted to be like them?" He could always count on Kyle to defend himself.

"Whatever." He pretended that his hand twitched, and Kyle smirked.

"So, why did you steal Stan's identity?"

"It would lead people to think that I'm him."

"That would leave my own identity safe."

"Nice idea. Do you have any powers or anything?"

"I thought that I said no questions. If not, then I could just go back to Stan."

"It's okay… I won't ask questions."

"Alright where is Cartman living?" At this question Kyle turned to his computer, and typed faster than Toolshed could imagine. It seemed as if he did have a power and that power was hacking and computer skills. It would be a useful skill.

"He doesn't seem to be living anywhere. Doesn't have an apartment, home, or even a car. Weird." Kyle turned to face him, but Toolshed was gone. "Craig?"

Mysterion left Toolshed, and made his way to his former home. His family were the only ones who ever remembered his deaths. His parents would be pissed off that he hadn't come back earlier, but he didn't care about them. He had someone else to see.

"Kevin McCormick. How is Karen?" Mysterion said, from his position at the window.

"Who is you?" His voice was slurred. Mysterion was forced to hold back a sigh. The bastard was drunk.

"I am Mysterion. Answer my question." He made sure to keep his voice threatening.

"She's cool. I heard that she was drinkin' home-made wine on Tuesday."

"What?"

"Yeah, my mom was drinkin' home-made. She let me have some of it. Dad too."

"Goddammit, have you been watching over Karen?"

"Oh her yeah sure."

"You're not getting the free drink."

"Aw. Please Mys'erion? Please give me the drink. I done good!" As he said it, he vomited onto the floor and smiled.

Mysterion frowned. "No." With that he climbed to the roof and went to Karen's window.

The first thing that he noticed was that it wasn't open. His feet smashed into the glass as he tried to climb inside. Hopefully she'd think that he was knocking. Someone walked to the window and pulled it open.

Mysterion climbed into the room. "Hello Karen." She was much taller than he remembered. Her eyes showed loneliness and fear. It hurt to look at her.

"It's been a year."

"Yes. Has your other guardian angel taken care of you?"

"What 'other guardian angel?'"

"There was supposed to be another."

"There wasn't. After my brother died, I was left alone." A single tear dripped down her face. She pulled a bottle from under her bed.

"Don't you dare drink that."

"You're going to stop me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Mysterion jumped off the windowsill and ran to her side. He sent his right fist flying near her face, serving to distract her, but never hitting her. He used his left fist to grab hold of the bottle. He leapt away with the grace of a tiger, and broke the bottle on his leg. Ignoring the pain and shards of broken glass in his leg, he smiled at her.

"How's that for stopping you?"

"Who _are_ you?"

"I am an angel keeping watch over the city at night. As violence and darkness take over the streets, I work to rid the city of crime. I am the symbol this town needs."

"I am the protector of good. The hero of the night. The symbol for this town. I have been threatened, murdered, beaten, and captured, but never have I given up. Never once have I failed my mission. I am the lone protector of this town."

"Criminals cower when they see me coming. Citizens cheer as I pass. During the day, I am boring. I am pathetic. I am a perverted asshole. But at night I am a hero."

"The city needs my help and I will answer the call to save her. I can never be unmasked for then I would stop being a symbol. As darkness plagues the night, I shall always be there. I am a beacon of hope in an otherwise bleak and dreary world."

I can no longer sit by and watch as my city becomes a cesspool of crime. I have lived in South Park all my life. I decided it was up to me to keep this town safe. Nobody at school knows of my double life. To them I am just another fourth grader. But tonight, I am Mysterion. The guardian angel of Karen McCormick."

Karen looked up at Mysterion, and flipped him off. He looked hurt. "Toolshed protects us. We don't need people like you, who abandon us when we need them most." The words cut into him like a hot knife.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll leave you alone then. But Karen, I've been to Hell. Kenny wanted me to tell you, don't mess this up. Don't ruin your life and spend eternity in the fiery pits. He doesn't want to see you there. Lay off the drink. If not for me, then for him."

"I don't believe you. Now get out of my house before I call the cops." She'd changed.

Mysterion climbed out of the window. His movement was slower than it ever was. Only people who knew Mysterion more than anyone could detect it. And those people were Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Karen.

* * *

><p><strong>There's going to be a lot more Mysterion scenes. I've reached the point in writing, that you're at in reading so it's going to be a while between updates. I really enjoyed writing the Mysterion scene.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews. They really inspire me to keep going. 6747, the reason Satan is being so nice to Stan, and evil to Kenny will be explained soon.**

**Marcus Absent, your OC is coming soon. Either next chapter, or the one after that.**

**There will also be a part 3, but we have a while before that comes.**


	26. I Am Mysterion

**Disclaimer- This chapter introduces and re-introduces people**

* * *

><p>"Coon." Someone said out of the darkness.<p>

"Jake?" The Coon said, facing to meet him. A boy with blonde hair, and a black cloak, and a mask over his face. His eyes were on fire. Flames danced in them, and only when he used his power did the flames serve their purpose.

"Do I call you Cartman? No I call you Coon. So you will call me by my alter-ego."

"Fine, Lord Ignus. Better?"

"Yes. Why did you call me?"

"Craig Tucker. I need you to capture him for me. You can find a boy wearing underwear over his pants. He'll have a cloak and a mask covering his face. His name's Kenny. He'll know where Craig is."

"What do I get in return?"

"Half of the world?"

"I want my piece now Coon."

"Fine. I'll pay you. Twenty now, Eighty later."

"How about Eighty now, Twenty later?"

"No way! Fifty now, Fifty later?"

"Deal." Lord Ignus said, taking the money from the fat raccoon. He turned and walked back into the shadows.

"Get him alive!" The Coon yelled.

Ignus sighed. That wouldn't make this mission any easier.

* * *

><p>Mysterion stared out into the sky before him. It wouldn't be long before Toolshed found him, but he still had time to mourn. Time to mourn his old life. As far as he was concerned Kenny McCormick was dead, from the second that Karen said those things to him. Everyone in South Park had suffered, but none as much as him.<p>

Not everyone died every fucking day. Not everyone had a sister who hated them. Not everyone had a best friend who couldn't help but fighting, leaving them to break it up. Not everyone spent their nights protecting a town that couldn't help being destroyed. Not everyone felt as alone as he did. Not everyone was Satan's minion. As far as he knew, no one was. Only him.

His brother thought that he was dead. His sister hated him. His parents wouldn't care one way or the other.

"_Do you know what it feels like to be stabbed? To be shot? Decapitated? Torn apart? Burned? Run over? It's not pretty cool, Kyle! It fucking hurts!_" He remembered screaming at one of the only people who cared about his well-being.

Do you know what it feels like to die? Permanently? To be sentenced to the fires of Hell, long before you were dead? To feel the torture as you were dying? To die at the hands of Satan himself? He had known nothing back then. He would trade anything for those types of deaths again.

Life was just a game, a game that he would never win. He should have known that when he first came back to Earth. He should have never visited Karen and Kevin. It only hardened his mood.

"Kenny?" A voice said, from somewhere behind him. Kenny looked up to find a blond, wearing sunglasses. His shirt was black, and the rest of his outfit was the same. Mysterion guessed that he was a newer Goth Kid

"Kenny is dead."

"Alright."

"Friend or foe?"

"Friend. Craig asked to see you."

"What's your name?" He said, ignoring the request.

"Jake. Jake Tollon."

"Where is Craig?"

"I don't know. He called me. He said that you would know." Jake said.

"How the hell would I know? I haven't even talked to him since I died."

"He said that you would know."

"How do you know Craig?"

Jake paused for a second, obviously thinking. "We met at… Starks Pond, after school." His voice was dark. It obviously said 'Don't question me.'

Mysterion stood up. "You're not coming are you?"

"Yes I am actually. Craig wants to see us both at the same time."

"Damn. I was hoping I'd be able to avoid you."

"Good luck."

Mysterion walked over to the Tucker Residence, not realizing that he wasn't Mysterion. Not realizing that he was Kenny.

* * *

><p>He could see nothing inside of the dark green house. Not a light was seen, not a sound was heard. The front door was locked. He grabbed hold of one of the poles, and pulled himself up. It wasn't very hard for hm. He had been doing this for the past year. His black hair flew every-which way in the wind.<p>

With a quick heave, Toolshed was able to pull himself onto the slanted roof. He ran across, careful with his step, and jumped off the roof. He landed on the garage, and he created a blow-torch. The fire stretched for about a foot, and it reminded him of his latest death.

He finally understood why Kenny tried to avoid shop class.

He aimed the torch at the garage, and created a boy-sized hole in the roof. He jumped down, and landed on his leg. Holding in a gasp of pain, Toolshed stood, and took a look around the dimly lit room. From what he could see no one was there. But with Falcon, you can't trust sight.

"Falcon, I know that you're here." He said to the air, in his raspy voice. "It's me. Toolshed."

He could hear heavy breathing coming from his left. He spun to face it, just in time to meet a pole, that went flying into his face. The pole went for another swing, but this time Toolshed caught it. When he looked to see the culprit, there was nothing. He sent his fist into the direction that the pole came from.

His fist just hit open air. "Where'd you get the blowtorch?" A high pitched girl asked him.

"Jimbo. It was his last one." He didn't trust her.

He could hear quiet footsteps behind him, and he swung to face the girl behind him. A masked vigilante stood behind him. One of the boxes on the floor went flying into his head. The impact sent him flying into the floor.

The girl grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him up. "Who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone."

"Cut the crap! Who do you work for?"

"I told you, I'm rogue."

"Fine. We'll see what Falcon has to say about that." Toolshed's smirk couldn't be seen in the dim light. It was good that he hadn't killed her when he first saw her.

"And what does Falcon have to say about that?" A deep voice asked. It wasn't raspy or threatening like Mysterions. It wasn't cut-throat and angry like Toolsheds. It wasn't even a masked voice. Toolshed looked up to see a boy in dark black clothes.

"Falcon?" Toolshed asked the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The return of Falcon, and the introduction of Lord Ignus, and the re-introduction of one of the OC's (not saying who).<strong>

**Karen may or may not return. Still deciding on that. **

**You're getting each chapter at the speed that i write them, so if they're a little late it means that i'm either not near my computer or i'm having writers block. i'll do my best to get daily chapters up.**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	27. And Now You Must Die

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Toolshed."

"The boy that caused Mysterions death?"

"Same one." Toolshed answered.

"He warned me that you would come. How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"You're not making this any easier on yourself."

"I'm not trying to. I was told to come find you and I did. Either believe me or don't, I don't give a shit either way." Toolshed said, annoyance in his words.

The boy frowned at something next to him. "Are you sure that it's not _him_?" The boy asked. Toolshed was used to doing that himself. Satan hated showing himself to others.

"Yes I completely trust _you_." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll see for myself." Something in that sentence scared Toolshed. He immediately broke out of the girls grip.

"See what for yourself?"

"Your identity of course. I have to see if you are who you say that you are."

"Don't even try."

"But…"

"Come near me, and I'll kill you. I don't care what he said to me, I'll strike you down from this Earth before you even get within twenty feet of me." His words were spoken coldly. In a way that he had used so many times in the past year. In a way that could cause Damien and Satan to start crying.

"Toolshed…"

Then something smacked into the back of his head. Darkness filled his vision, but Toolshed didn't feel the usual pain. This time he wasn't dying. Great.

* * *

><p>When Jake walked he didn't make a sound. As his feet tapped against the floor, all that was heard was a deathly silence. Mysterion found himself checking to see if Jake was still there. It seemed as if he was trained to be as creepy as he possibly could be.<p>

Mysterion on the other hand, thought that he had to work on that. After so much time in Hell, not caring if someone heard you coming, you slowly lose that skill. In fact he had to train himself to walk as loudly as he could. He was one of Satan's higher workers, and when someone heard him coming they had to fear him.

Jake, of course, knew nothing about Mysterions deaths. He figured that he was the average kid. The type of kid that thought that he was a superhero, and wore his underwear over his pants. He felt that Lord Ignus had a much better costume than that.

They walked on in silence. Jake was never the talkative type. He didn't really know this Craig kid, and he felt that he might slip up if he spoke. What if he was bitter and dismissing? Craig might not want to be friends with someone like that and that was the act that he was using.

Mysterion was too deep in thought to even start up a conversation. He felt alone. Miserable. Lonely. Dead. In fact he was dead. He was just a spirit that walked the Earth. He would never again be given life. He would just walk in this body, as a dead man.

He was wary of Jake. There seemed something off about him. Something about the way he spoke, and the way that he had tried to end the conversation quickly when he first confronted him. "We're here." He said, as they neared the Tucker Residence.

Warning bells rang. For the first time Mysterion completely focused on the boy, and when he first met him.

_"Kenny?" _The boy that he had never met had known his name. He spun around to face him, already pulling a knife out of his belt.

Jake followed the movement, and prepared his power. He thought that it might just be a suspicion, and he didn't want this odd boy to know anything yet. First he had to see if Craig was home.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pretending to initiate conversation.

"How did you know my name?"

'_Shit_.' He felt the fire inside him grow, until he finally released it. Right into Mysterion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how short it is. I'm really absorbed into this great Fanfiction. I also have a project in every subject that i have to work on, so you have to decide. Short chapters daily, or very long chapters weekly? I'll put a poll on my profile<strong>


	28. So The Trap Is Set

"Well… he didn't seem that evil."

"Didn't seem that evil? Do you know who he is?"

"No."

Satan sighed. "Sit down Ken… Mysterion." He said gesturing to a seat by one of the smaller flames.

"His name is Jake Tollon. Although he prefers to go by 'Lord Ignus'. I blessed him with a gift when he was only five years old…"

* * *

><p><em>He felt fire in every part of his body. His eyes felt as if they were being stabbed with nails, and pulled out of my head, using only a spoon. He held in a scream, sure that his brother would come soon. He didn't want to face him. Ever since his parents died he loved to beat him, to relax some stress. <em>

_A small boy with black hair and black lightning bolt shaped eyebrows appeared before him. "Thy lord of darkness has blessed thee with a power like no other. Use it well or suffer my rath and vengeance!." The boy said, before he disappeared. _

_HeI watched as his room burst into flame before him. No one came in to help. He was forced to watch as his world exploded before his eyes._

* * *

><p><em>And then he woke. He sighed, and pulled himself out of bed. He had been told that dreams had a meaning, but he was sure that that dream held none. He threw on his jeans, and a T-shirt, and sat down on his bed. He could still remember everything about the dream that would haunt him for the rest of his life.<em>

_Suddenly he remembered. He had to meet with Dylan. They were going to go hunting that day. Jake had no idea how much that would change his life._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey dude."<em>

_"Oh hey. You ready to go Jake? Got the guns?"_

_"Got 'em right here." Jake smiled. If there was anyone who hated nature as much as him it was Dylan. He tossed one of the rifles to his best friend._

_Dylan caught it with ease. "Thanks. Forgot mine at home."_

_"No problem. I brought a spare anyway. May be out of ammo though."_

_"That I remembered. Remem." He stopped speaking quickly and aimed his gun. Jake turned to face what was in front of us._

_"Quick! It's coming right for us!" Jake screamed, pointing to the bunny._

_"It's coming right for us!" Dylan repeated, getting ready to fire the gun. Jake felt excitement rising up inside him. It was the first catch of the day!_

_The bullet hit the bunny square in the heart. Jake cheered. "It's mine. I made the shot." Dylan stated. They always debated who got the first catch. The winner of the debate always got the feeling of pride for beating the other._

_"No, it's mine. I own the gun."_

_"No way, I got the best aim."_

_"But I have the only gun!" For some reason Jake was beginning to get angry. It was his gun. He deserved the catch. Something burned inside him, but he ignored the feeling. _

_"The rabbit's mine."_

_"No it's mine!" At the last word something lit up inside him. And then it disappeared. Jake watched in horror as he _exploded_. Fire jumped out of him, and went straight into Dylan. The boy screamed, and collapsed to the floor, in a rolling motion. Nothing seemed to help. His screaming grew more pronounced as Jake ran over to his side._

_He tried to stop the flame, but all too quickly the screaming stopped. Jake watched him pass away, and after five minutes of sitting there like an idiot, he grabbed the bunny and the two guns. "I guess I won." He said with a smirk, before walking deeper into the forest._

* * *

><p>"And he found Eric Cartman when he was a little South of South Park."<p>

"Oh my god. This kids fucked up!"

"Yeah. Nothing I can say about it."

"Can't you see into the future, and know that he would interfere with our plans?"

"I can only see so much Mysterion… now that you reminded me, I have to warn you. Someone close to you is going to betray your trust. Only the one named by the animal can stop him."

"And?"

"And what? I can tell you no more or the prophecy shall be destroyed."

"I told you before, I've never had good luck with prophecies." Mysterion said, shuddering as he remembered Peru. He found it weird. Mysterion wasn't scared of anything.

"Yes well… the prophecy isn't very specific this time. It doesn't explain who wins or who loses. Who dies and who lives. It does tell of four children who work for the devil, and one who works for himself. You, that Falcon boy, and Stan make up three who work for me, but who are the other two?"

"I don't know Satan. I'll keep a careful watch. Do you have any idea where Stan is?"

"Yes, but you're not going to like it."

"Where?"

"Let's just say none of you are together. And after you died Jake set up a little trap for Stan. I need him to stop, the boy has to live."

"Can't you tell him?"

"I tried. He doesn't believe me. Wants to see for himself, but I doubt that, if he finds out that Stan works for me, when he works for Cartman… Shit."

"What now?"

"You have to get back to Earth."

"Why?"

"No time!" Satan said, as Mysterion began to fade. "Watch out for Stan!" His parting words as Mysterion finally disappeared.

* * *

><p>Toolshed woke up in a dark room. Boxes lined the walls around him. A rope dug into his wrist. "Where am I?" He said hoping for an answer from anyone who was waiting. As he expected there was no answer.<p>

He weighed his options. He wouldn't be able to use a knife. He couldn't possibly get a grip. A gun would kill him. A fire would kill him. Another tsunami would kill him. Normally he would willingly die, but something seemed off. There was a reason that he had to stay.

He felt something against his neck, and he tried to turn and face it. Only as he attempted the movement, did he feel the rope against his neck. "Where am I?" He repeated. The frustration grew in his voice.

"You're not in the position for questions. Who are you?"

"Toolshed."

"Who are you really?"

"You don't need to know."

"I already do. I work for him too."

"Then why are you asking?"

"To see if your stronger than you let on. Now Stan, I work for Satan as well. I'm just waiting for Mysterion to show up."

"Well that's fine. I'd actually be happy. _If_ you'd let me go!"

"Alright pass me the damn knife."

"If you didn't notice, I'm tied down here."

"If you didn't notice, I'm a minion of Satan. I know your powers."

"Oh." A knife formed into one of his hands, and the boy took it, with a smirk. Stan felt the point of the knife against his throat.

"I'm a minion of Satan, but I'm not on your side." He pushed the knife forward, slowly, leaving a small trickle of blood to drip down Stan's neck.

"And none of us can die." He brought the knife up, and with lightning fast agility, smashed it against Stan's head.

Once the hit was complete, he made it his task to beat the hero until he bled. Punch after punch rained down on the hero turned victim.

"Who are you?" Stan asked, through the blood that was dripping its way down his mouth.

"Call me Lord Ignus." Stan only knew black.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Update-<span>The Poll was a tie so it's going to be weekly, long chapters. **

**Just wanted to say one thing. When Mysterion was with Lord Ignus, it was before he caught Stan. It was a last minute decision for Falcon not to be there. Sorry if there are any problems with that. Just tell me and i'll fix it immediately. **


	29. He Pulled The Trigger

**Disclaimer- Hi, so this is the new longer chapter**

* * *

><p>Mysterion didn't hesitate. The second that he woke up, he scrambled out of his bed. He grabbed his costume, and changed as he ran. The question mark at the top of his head was bobbing back and forth at high speed as he ran.<p>

Before he was even out of his house, he was panting. After a year in Hell, you aren't really in shape anymore. His lungs begged him to stop, but he ignored them. If he was to pull this off then Stan had to survive. Stan was the key to this whole mess. As long as Stan was alive and save, they would win.

His feet were a blur of motion beneath him. He didn't even watch as the landscape around him changed. He had a feeling that he knew where Stan was. If he was wrong, Satan would be pissed.

* * *

><p>The Coon smiled at his catch. "He actually fell for it?"<p>

The steady beat of rain, dripping in through the roof, was the only response. Lord Ignus didn't feel the need to answer him.

"Who's the girl?"

"The name's Decay." The girl said, without even looking at him.

"I met her when I was in Michigan. Apparently she has telekinesis. I've seen it myself." Lord Ignus frowned.

They stood silently for several minutes. None of them felt the urge to say anything. Stan was still unconscious. Even if he was awake there was nothing that he could do. He was tied down and blindfolded.

"Well? Kill him!" The Coon said, finally breaking the silence.

"You think that it's that easy? He's one of the five, that have to do with this damn prophecy. None of us can die. Kill him, and he'll be a free man." Lord Ignus snapped.

"Then what do we do with him?" The Coon had troubles keeping his temper in check on the best of days. After getting snapped at by someone who he considered below him, he struggled not to catch the pyromaniac and start choking the life out of him.

"Keep him here. Decay, you mind watching him?"

"Sure. If he starts to stir, do I knock him out again?"

"Just gag him. People like us die easily. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if a smack upside the head kills him."

"Where will we find Mysterion?"

"He should be on his way here right now. Unless he's dead."

"I'll go… look for Falcon." The Coon hated talking to him. He always seemed to end a conversation, just by speaking. Trying to maintain a conversation with him was mentally draining him.

"You do that." His glare could be seen through his sunglasses. Behind them, his eyes burned with extreme intensity. In a few moments he would make Decay leave as well. He wanted to have a 'chat' with the prisoner.

The Coon backed out of the room, with his hands at his chest. The palm faced Ignus. A few minutes later, Decay left the room. She didn't say anything. She just turned on her heal and walked out. She knew what Ignus was planning to do, and she knew that the boy would feel pain. In her mind he was much worse than her. The boy would feel pain, and she left it at that. After spending three years with him, she knew how he ran.

The door slammed itself shut behind her. Ignus waited for a few moments before walking over to the boy. His Toolshed costume was still on it, but after what The Coon did to him, while he was asleep, there was no doubt that he wouldn't even be able to stand for a long time. Heroism wouldn't be the first thing on his mind. "Time for you to go." Ignus said to Stan.

* * *

><p>Mysterion was panting by the time he made it to Cartman's house. He ran to the first spot that he saw. The garage. He tried to open it, but nothing worked. He tried lifting it. He failed. He tried running into it. He failed. He tried telling Stan to open it. He failed.<p>

After twenty minutes, he checked his utility belt for anything that could help him. His hand touched something metal. He pulled it out, only to find an inch long dagger. He stared at it for several seconds. '_How the hell did this fit?_' He thought to himself. The belt was half-an inch long. No way a dagger could fit.

"_Your immortality is not your only gift. When you wake in the morn, you will find that you are not as alone as you seem. I am watching over you Kenneth McCormick. If you need help I will help you. If you need life, than I will grant you that wish. As long as you help me, you will be immortal._"

Mysterion remembered Satan's words. The first words that he had heard him say, regarding his curse. He had never found out what the 'other gift' was. The dagger was heavy, but it wouldn't do much damage to a metal garage door.

He dug his hand back into the belt to find another dagger. Neither of them had any scratches on them. Mysterion sighed, and threw one of them into the wall. The dagger flew for what felt like hours, before it smashed into the garage door.

The metal ruptured on impact. "It's as hard as steel." Satan said, appearing next to him. Mysterion no longer freaked out, whenever Satan did that to him. It happened so many times, that it became a usual occurrence.

"Is he in there?"

"I cannot tell you. I can only give you the tools to find for yourself. The daggers can break through almost anything, but they won't fit in your belt for long. They'll be a tool that you need in the future. Now I must be gone. Chris is coming to my house for dinner. I can't wait!" Satan practically screamed like a little girl, at the thought.

Mysterion ignored him, and balanced the dagger in his fingers. "Perfectly balanced. Nice." He said to Satan, not knowing that the big red demon was already gone.

He brought his arm back, and sent the knife flying into the garage door. It smashed into the metal, leaving a small hole in it. He pulled the knife down, while it was still stuck in the door. It moved with ease. "Satanic powers. Gotta love 'em." Mysterion muttered.

Mysterion looked around the garage. Boxes piled high, in every direction. There was a chair in one corner of a room, with a thick rope around its legs. A bloody pole was set against the chair. Mysterion noticed a pool of crimson on the floor, next to it. There was no body. No body bags. No corpse. No Stan. Just a dark room, that was filled to the rim with boxes. "Where the hell do I go now?" Mysterion didn't realize that he was talking to himself. He hadn't been sane since the first time that he ever died. He had just been much better at hiding it back then.

* * *

><p>Stan was on fire. Every muscle in his body ached. He tried to move his head, but the tiniest movement caused him to let out a weak scream. In fact, it wasn't even a scream. It was barely a whisper. Why was he always the one who had to face things like this.<p>

He was the one who was sent back to Imaginationland. He was the one with cynicism. He was the one who was kidnapped by Cartman. He was the one who was forced to turn on his friends. He was the one who was kidnapped with the Hare Club for Men. He was the one the fish conspired against. He was the one.

Sometimes he wished that he hadn't been brought up in South Park. Maybe he would be normal. Maybe he wouldn't be a drunk cynic. Maybe he wouldn't have Mr. Garrison as his teacher for the third time. Maybe he wouldn't have taken a bullet to the shoulder. Maybe he wouldn't know Cartman, Kenny, Satan, Jesus, Garrison, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Shelley, Ike, Wendy, Red, Bebe, Kevin, Token, and everyone else in South Park. He wished that that was a reality. A world like that would be easy. He would be normal.

Other people could always tell that he didn't belong in South Park. There was nothing weird about him. Cartman fed a kid his parents. Kyle had controlled the space-time continuum in that Tooth Fairy scam. Kenny was an immortal. Ike was a Canadian knight. Butters was the most famous Creator in Imagionationland. That left Stan. Sure Stan was a cynic, but that was it. That wasn't as insane as the rest of his mountin town. He didn't belong there.

Now he paid for living there. Now he had evil powers, and was tied up god-knows-where, by god-knows-who. Of course, he would never see that all knowing god, because he was doomed to burn in Hell for worshipping Satan.

Stan was left to his thoughts, and so far none of them had been good. He felt as if his life was just a repeat. He could bet $100 that he would be given amnesia soon and turned against his friends by Cartman. Then next week he would magically be better. He wouldn't be a demon anymore. Kenny would be allowed to stay on Earth. Falcon wouldn't exist. Cartman would go back to being his sadistic self. Kyle would get into fights with Cartman. Butters would be the tortured guinea pig.

Everything just got shittier as the weeks went on. It went from Kenny always dying to some shit about Chtulu, and a fat raccoon. From Kyle being a Jew to Kyle be ready to murder Cartman in cold blood. From Cartman being a sadist to Cartman feeding a kid his parents. Even Stan went from a hippy to a cynic. Life just kept getting shittier.

Stan stopped in mid-thought. He hadn't drank. Shit. Stan shrugged. His captor would face what Kyle called 'poison.' Pretty soon everything would turn to shit. It would start with music, then work its way to food. Then he would only see shit. Then he would only hear shit. Not to mention the fact that he was technically an alcoholic.

Technically.

"Stan?" A voice called. It was a normal, high pitched, South Park voice. Stan looked around trying to locate whoever it was, but to no avail. But he knew who it was. He'd recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Over here." He said in his alter-egos voice. He didn't answer anything.

"Where?"

"I don't know." He used every ounce of willpower in his body to refrain from saying anything about shit.

"Well how am I supposed to get to you?"

"Find a way." Blunt. That's how he liked it. Blunt comments that answered nothing. Even if Kyle was his best friend, he didn't want him to know. Even if Kyle was coming to rescue him, he didn't want him to know. Satan told him to tell no one. And if he messed this up his life would be shit.

'_Oh wait, it already is._' He thought to himself. He hated when he was like this. Nothing could be right until the next drink was in his hand.

"Dammit Stan! Where are you?"

"I am Toolshed."

"Fine _Toolshed_. Where are you?"

"I don't know."

This time Kyle didn't respond. Toolshed heard a crashing sound to his left. "Over here." He called to the daywalker.

"Where?"

"Follow my voice." Toolshed began to hum to himself.

Before long Kyle finally spoke. "Dude, you're in a box. I can't get in. Do you have any superpowers or anything?"

"No."

"So you've been running around, stopping crimes and putting your life at risk?"

"I had to. Mysterion was gone."

"So you had to get yourself practically killed?"

"We've faced death enough times Kyle. Besides, I can handle myself."

"No you can't."

"I've lived in South Park my whole life. I had to do something to stop it from slipping back into the gutter."

"But you didn't have to give your life for it!"

"Would you do it Kyle? Would you go out and save people? Stop the criminals from making more work for us? Me, I did. And because of me for the past year no shit went on it town. Only outside of town. That's why I never did any shit with you. That's why."

"Stan, did you drink today?"

"I'm not Stan, you piece of shit."

"I'm guessing no."

"I'm not Stan!"

"Stan stop lying. I know who you are, there's no need to hide it anymore. I'm not going to tell anyone. One sec dude. I'm gonna break this thing. Step back."

Stan didn't even bother to say that he couldn't step back. That he was tied down on a chair, and even if he tried to move the pain was too much to bear. He didn't even know what the hell happened to him, but judging by the pain he probably got run over by a truck.

Something banged against the wall. He could hear a curse from the other side. Kyle probably hurt himself or something. He really didn't care. From the amount of pain that he felt, just by sitting a stubbed toe or a scratched elbow wasn't too bad.

The cursing stopped, and a rapid series of banging began. After several minutes Kyle finally spoke up. "Dude, I can't get you out."

Shit. Stan sighed. He knew too much already. A little extra wouldn't hurt. Besides when he died he was already screwed. He weighed his options in half a second.

Fire would burn him as well as the box. Water would drown him, and with his luck Kyle would die with him. Sword wouldn't help. Knives wouldn't help. Poison no help. The answer made Stan smiled. He always wanted to see if that would work.

He could hear a new sound coming from Kyle. It was like a truck with a broken engine, driving on the last gallon of gas that it had. It worked.

The sound grew more intense as it neared the box that he was imprisoned him. Who even had padlocked wooden boxes anymore? This whole thing was shitty.

He watched as tiny beads of light flooded in through holes that Kyle cut through the box. The blades moved rapidly, but Kyle edged them forward slowly. Almost as if he was worrying that he would kill Stan if he went any closer.

Kyle abandoned any hopes of a conversation, while the chainsaw was running. His words would be wasted. In fact, he guessed that, his words would be wasted regardless. Stan didn't seem to be himself.

When he opened a big enough hole to climb through, Kyle laid the chainsaw on the floor and climbed in. "Holy shit dude." He muttered under his breath. Stan was severely burned in several places. Crimson blood was spilled across the floor, obviously coming from wounds across his body.

He was strapped to a chair, and he was in the process of glaring at Kyle. "How did you know to look for me?" It was a miracle that he was still alive, let alone the fact that he could talk.

"Nothing was happening. There's never a dull moment in South Park. I called you up, but you weren't home and I knew that something was up."

"Mysterion's right. You were always the smartest kid in South Park."

"I thought you said that Deserae was."

"I lied."

"Come on. We need to get you out of here."

"Where are we?"

"Remember that cabin that we found? The one that everyone in town just uses for storage?"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"How did you know that I was here?" He had to ask the questions quickly. Very soon things would become more and more shitty.

"I found some blood at Cartman's old house. There was a small trail that lead to a deep imprint in the ground. I followed the trail of that imprint here." Kyle answered.

Stan nodded. "Can you get me out of this?"

"Oh Yeah. Sure dude."

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps tapped against the ground. Mysterion pressed himself against the wall face-first. His dark purple cloak blended in with the shadows of the garage.<p>

The footsteps grew closer to him by the second. "Ignus? Where the hell are you?" A high-pitched voice asked. Mysterion immediately knew who the speaker was.

"Ignus!"

He peeled himself off of the wall, and turned around. He faced The Coon's back. "So we meet again Cartman." His hoarse voice almost cracked.

"Mysterion?" He'd never been too good at masking his voice.

"Hello Fatass."

"Ay! I'm not fat!"

"You're so fat that when people see you they say 'oh what a big fat ass!'"

A man poked his head through the broken garage. "Oh what a big fat ass!" He turned around and walked away.

"You planned that!"

"Yeah sure Fatass. Keep thinking that." Cartman's anger was always his undoing, and Mysterion knew how to use that to his advantage. He was Cartman's best friend before. Manipulating him was what he did best.

"Fine you poor son of a bitch!"

"Aw, is Fatass angry? Oh how's your dad. Did you see him in Hell? Because you know, all Gingers go to Hell."

Cartman snapped. He lunged at the smirking Mysterion. He sent a series of clumsy punches at the vigilante, but Mysterion was able to dodge all of the blows. He didn't even raise his fists. "That all you got, Ginger?"

Cartman screamed, and sent a right hook after him. Mysterion grabbed the hand, in a blinding movement. "You call Kyle weak. Pay attention to yourself instead." He used his other hand, and smashed Cartman in the nose.

"Let me go! Respect mah authoritah!"

"You don't have authority. Get that through your fat little head." He pulled his fist back and repeated his last action. He felt a crack under the impact.

"Ay! Get off me, you poor bastard!"

"First tell me. Where is Stan?"

"I'm not telling you. He's my propertah!"

"He's human. He's not anyone's property."

"You think that I'm a dumbass? I know that he works for Satan! He's Satan's propertah, and now he's my propertah!"

"If he's Satan's property than I'm Satan's property." He stated indifferently.

"Keenny, Keenny, Keenny. You _are_ Satan's propertah. You've always been. Since the time that you first died, you've just been propertah. Stan, and you are the only ones that I'm sure about, but soon I'll know all of you! And then I'll rule the world!"

"There's a small gap in that plan."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. The fact that I'm about to kill you."

"Funny Kinny. You think that I'd work alone."

"What the hell are you talking about Cartman?"

"Butters!" The Coon yelled.

"Well… I'm not Butters. I'm Professor Chaos. And I'll bring destruction to the world that cast me out as an outcast!" Professor Chaos said, stepping out from behind one of the boxes.

"Butters? What are you doing?"

"Well The Coon told me that I could help him take over the world, and that would be swell. But if I betray him again my parents will ground me Mysterion."

"Time to die Kinny." The Coon flashed a rare smile. "You're lucky that I'm not making you eat your parents first."

Mysterion just gave him a smile. "You're right. Time to die. And I'm taking you with me."

"And how are you going to do that?" The Coon asked with mock interest.

"Like this." He stuck his hand into one of the folds in his belt. He closed his hand around something hard and metal. He withdrew the pistol. "Goodbye Cartman." He said, aiming the gun at his enemy's head. He pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?"<p>

"No clue." Stan said dismissively.

"You know what Stan? Do you want me to leave you here? You've been a dick for the past year. I've been putting up with you since we're Super Best Friends, but this is getting to be too much for me. I've saved your life! Show some gratitude!"

"Do you know what the last year has been like for me?" He slipped into Stan's voice unconsciously. "I've been living in Hell. And I'm not exaggerating, Kyle. Kenny used to be immortal. He would die every day and would come back with everyone forgetting when he was decapitated right in front of their eyes. I took his place. I took his place as the town superhero. The immortal. The quiet one. The one that likes to hide. In the space of one year my life changed for the worse. So you want me to show some gratitude? I lost that skill. Sorry." He spat out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't believe Kenny. Why would you believe me?"

"Cause you're my best friend. We've been through thick and thin. We've survived Blaintology, Peru, Cartman, those old people, Cartman's army, and Chtulu. Kenny wasn't really there for most of our lives. You were dude. And I believe you."

Stan hadn't really talked to Kyle since he became Toolshed. They didn't hang out after school, they didn't really talk during school. They had grown apart. "Thanks." Was all Stan could say.

"You never told me. What happened the day that Kenny died? I remember that you were screaming and stuff. The next day you came back with memories."

Stan had to refrain from saying 'Because Satan was being a piece of shit.'

"I really didn't give a shit about anyone around me. I just needed an excuse to get out of school. It was boring as hell. I was watching Kenny collapse and fall onto the floor when I felt a headache coming on. Ever since I started having amnesia I got headaches that felt like a truck was running over my face."

"For some reason that time it was worse. Instead of collapsing I watched Kenny stop breathing. I began to have little flashes of memory. Kenny on a hospital bed. Trying to get Cartman's kidney. Saving those cows. Cartman getting an anal probe. Butters was the chosen one. I got cynicism. My bitch sister. Ike becoming a knight of Canada."

"I waited for the darkness to come again, but it didn't. Maybe because Jimmy wasn't trying to make me forget again. Maybe because I was watching Kenny die. Maybe because I already remembered. Maybe because the whole mess was over. I'll never know."

"All I know is that I remember everything. Everything from before and everything that happened during it. It took me about an hour before everything came back, and by the time I could stand all of you were gone." Stan finished.

"Jimmy caused it?"

"Yeah, but it was mainly Cartman."

Kyle couldn't think of an answer to that. He decided to completely change the subject. "So do you need to get home or the hospital?"

"Kenny's house."

"What why?"

"I have my reasons."

Kyle just shrugged, and helped him walk. With each step the raven-haired boy seemed to wince. "What happened to you Stan.? And don't tell me that you don't know."

"You already know too much. A little extra couldn't hurt. Remember the power that I had during the Cartman fiasco? I still have it."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"The cause of them isn't."

"What cause?"

"Nothing." He was as secretive as ever. Maybe even more than before. Stan smiled. He had an idea. "On the other hand, I'm going to heal before I see Kenny."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember talking to Kenny before he semi-permanently died the first time?"

"No. Wait when did he die?"

"Perfect."

"What?"

Stan just continued to smile and formed a gun in his hands. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyle. Maybe." He brought the pistol into his mouth. It felt cold to him. The cold of death. The cold that he had grown so used to. This would be the first time that he killed himself, but he was sure that it would be the same.

He could see that Kyle was terrified, but Stan ignored it. He knew that Kyle didn't believe that he was immortal. Only people with powers could remember when someone kills themselves. He guessed that Satan would kill him when he was dead, but he didn't really care. He pulled the trigger, and felt the bullet blast through his head.

Stan stood for about four seconds before he dropped onto his knees. "See you." He said, before falling onto the pavement below him.

"Holy crap! Stan! No! Not you dude! Not you!" Kyle screamed, falling to his best friends side. He checked Stan's pulse, but found none. The boy was gone.

* * *

><p>General Disarray jumped down from his spot on the ceiling. He landed on Mysterion, and the gun was sent flying to the side, the bullet completely missing The Coon. "Good job Disarray."<p>

General Disarray grabbed the end of Mysterions cloak, and started to pull, the way he had with The Coon when the fourth graders were nine. Mysterion grabbed his neck, and tried to shed his cloak. He was in the perfect position to kill The Coon. He couldn't die now!

"Kill him." The Coon said simply. Somehow he understood everything about the predicament. He also knew the most important factor. The only person that could kill the King of Evil was the Angel of Death. Only Mysterion could kill Cartman.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the new longer chapter? I finally got to explaining how Stan felt while Kenny was dying. I've been wanting to do that for a while now. <strong>

**R&R**


	30. Welcome to The Apocalypse

**Disclaimer- Can't wait till new episodes of South Park come back. September!**

* * *

><p>Stan groaned. He could still feel the pain of death. That damned pain never ceased to continue. It seemed that every time he died, it just got worse and worse. At first he thought that he would gain a resistance to it, but he was wrong. The pain just continued on, and he knew it would until the day that he permanently died. Which he guessed would be at the end of all this shit.<p>

He grabbed his whiskey without a thought. He didn't only have it for the cynicism. He pulled himself out of his bed and grabbed his, now intact and hooded, costume. After a year he could put it on in less than 30 seconds.

His luck wasn't what it used to be. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open as quickly as he could. He had to find the others. And he felt the door hit something hard. "YOU LITTLE TURD!"

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_' Stan's mind screamed, but he ignored it and tensed. Any second now she would burst into his room, ready to fight. As he predicted the door swung open, narrowly missing him.

The fat lump of shit turned and glared at him. Her hair was wild, and he could see her seething. "Hello Shelley." He kept his voice raspy. Hopefully she'd remember him.

He watched her every move. He could kill her with a thought. He could form a knife in her brain, or in her heart, or even her neck, and she would die. Once again he had to use every ounce of willpower that he had not to kill her.

He watched her raise her fist, and swing it at him, but he didn't defend himself. If she even touched him she would suffer. Stan glanced town to look at himself.

'_What have I become?_' He wanted to kill Shelley. His sister. He had been angry at the boy who saved him from Cartman. He had been angry at Mysterion, the only person who understood him. He hadn't told the complete truth, or any truth, for the past year. Everything that left his mouth was a lie. He had become the new Cartman. He was the new Kenny, Cartman, and soon he'd probably have as bad a temper as his best friend.

He didn't even notice when Shelley punched him. He only noticed when she grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a wall. He didn't resist. He was back to the old Stan. The one that lived before his adventure. "One day, I'll be bigger and older than you!" He found himself yelling.

Shelley just laughed, and slammed him into the wall. Stan braced for the impact, but he received a surprise. He didn't feel it. She kneed him in the stomach, and smashed a chair over his head. The impact of the chair shattered it, but again Stan felt no pain.

"What's wrong with you _Turd_?"

"You're a bitch that's what! And when I'm bigger I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"

Shelley's eyes darkened, and once swung her fist into him one more time, before walking out of the room.

Stan watched her go. When he was sure that she was gone, he ran over to the mirror. He didn't even have a cut on him. No bruises, no cuts, no broken bones. All he saw was a big red man, that he'd become very familiar to over the year.

"I see you've found out." His words didn't answer his questions. They only left him with more of them.

"Found out what?" Stan demanded.

"TEAL is coming back. Every one of them has a new… skill. The five of you, the special ones, have special abilities. The common ones are your immortality and the ability to summon me. Each of you have two other powers. You've discovered yours."

"What is it?"

"You can't be harmed. The only time that you can ever get hurt is when you wish yourself to. If you do kill yourself on purpose you still have immortality. The others will discover their powers very soon. Tell them nothing of your new. They will tell you of theirs, but keep your own a secret."

"What are they?"

"Always the one asking questions aren't you? You will find out when they do. You're not alone in this quest, but I'm not a part of it. If you want answers find them for yourself. Now I must go. Your sister is nearing."

"Wait you're actually here? Not just me seeing you?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you in person. Besides Saddam is back. I needed to get away."

"Ah… okay."

"Good luck Stanley. Maybe with this power you may not die as much. Though with you, that would be a little odd."

"Wait! How do I get myself hurt?"

"Why must you know?"

"So no one else knows. I think that if I get a knife thrown into my heart, and I still live there might be a problem."

"If you want it to not hurt you it won't. And if that happens it won't even break the skin. Use it like you use your original power. Both of them will come in handy. I'll send Damien up right now. Oh and you might want to get that." When he finished his speech the doorbell rang. Three times.

* * *

><p>Only one person knew what that meant. Only one person knew the message behind that. The message? Shit just went down.<p>

He turned around, and ran out the already-opened door. He quickly threw himself down the stairs. He had the powers so he would use them. He rolled down the stairs, slamming into one step at a time. He couldn't feel anything. It was like he was in a protective bubble, that saved him from harm. He liked it.

Later when he thought about why he jumped down the stairs instead of walking down them, which would have been safer, he would just think that he had to test his powers. If he didn't have the power he would just kill himself to end the pain. Nothing mattered anymore. He was the dummy that always ended up in the failing prototype. He could always be rebuilt.

He waited until he reached the ground before he smiled. This new skill would be a nice turn around to constant dying. The doorbell ringed another three times. "Dammit Kyle, can't you wait a couple of minutes?" He muttered to himself.

He reached the door and unlocked the four different latches that held the door closed. Randy had always been scared of robbers, unless he was drunk of course.

As he did the door swung open to reveal a boy with red-rimmed eyes, and it was obvious that he was crying. "Kyle! What the hell's wrong?" Stan immediately felt fear for his super best friend.

To his surprise Kyle stepped back, and grabbed something at his neck. "You're dead. You can't be here. Why are you here? Is it for my gold? You can have it. Just don't kill me!" He ripped something off of his neck. Stan recognized it as the bag of Jew Gold, that Cartman always liked to steal. Stan shivered. Just thinking the name could send chills up his spine.

"Y-You remember?"

"Of course I remember you dying!" Kyle started to cry again, and Stan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in. If Kyle could remember than there were two possibilities. One was that every member of TEAL had powers again and could remember. Two was too horrible for Stan to even begin to imagine.

"Sit down Kyle. I have something to tell you." Kyle stayed as far away from him as he could. For the first time, Stan remembered that he had never died in front of Kyle. More evidence for Two.

He hoped that Satan wasn't around. If he was watching them, Stan would probably have both powers taken away, and still be forced to fight Cartman. The all-powerful Cartman. How many superheroes does it take to kill a Fatass in a rat costume? Apparently five.

"I've been lying to you for the past year." Kyle looked up at him, with a confused look on his face. He looked as weak as he did when he was dying of Kidney failure. Another thing that Cartman did to try to destroy the fabric of South Park.

For the first time Stan realized something. The five of them were untouchable. Butters, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and even Cartman couldn't die or the entire fabric of South Park would rip apart.

Kyle had been dying once. Stan saved him, by stealing Cartman's kidney.

Kenny died constantly. When he semi-permanently died the first time, he was brought back as a soul that was lodged inside Cartman.

Butters had almost been killed by his own mother, and almost drowned, but somehow he made it.

Cartman had almost been killed by pirates, but with his manipulative personality he succeeded in convincing them to work under him.

Stan had almost died twice. One when he became a vegetarian and got Vaginitis. The second happened when he was in Imaginationland and he was nuked. He died of course, but Butters brought him back.

It seemed that throughout his life there were five constants. Not every member of school did he see every single day. The five of them were the only ones to understand each other. They'd been through everything together. They knew eachothers strengths and weaknesses. Stan had been the only one that kept secrets. None of them had ever been unraveled.

They never found out that he drank every morning just so he could be normal. They never found out that he was still a cynic. They never found out that he hadn't seen his parents for three months before he finally came back. They didn't know that he still couldn't remember most parts of his life. The only things that he would remember were South Park adventures. Nothing in-between. He remembered fish that wanted to kill people, the zombie epidemic, Kenny getting cheesed, and the rise of Mysterion.

Of course the rise of Mysterion ended up becoming the downfall of South Park. It hadn't been the same since Kenny and Cartman died. Even more things happened that Toolshed could do nothing about. He stopped every crime, and half of the South Park brand problems, but the amount of times that they happened seemed to have doubled. The boys hardly made it to school, in favor of fixing whatever happened.

Barbara Streisand returned three times. Tom Cruise came back to Earth on Willyzx's back, and sued the town. Scott Tenorman had sent all of his Ginger minions to attack South Park, and ended up bombing the school. He hadn't gotten the memo that Cartman was dead.

Damien had called God back to Earth and ended up losing the fight, but getting all of the money from bets, in a very Satan-like way. He had been learning. Mr. Garrison got a sex change five more times. He could never decide whether to go back to being a lesbian or a gay.

Other shit happened, like the fact that a giant squid flew to the mountain town, and shot lasers out of his eyes. It ended up whipping out half the town, before Kyle, and Butters stopped it. They had grown closer over the year. They were the two remaining members of the group that weren't dead, or avoiding company.

Now here Kyle was, staring up at the boy who had been lying to him for over a year. Stan took a shaky breath, and released it. "Nothing that I've said has been true. I've been avoiding you, in favor of my alter-ego. As you know I, Stanley Marsh, am Toolshed." His voice cracked.

That was the first time that he'd ever admitted it. He should never have said that, but he ignored the feeling and focused on the weaker one. Relief. He had finally told Kyle the truth, albeit not the whole truth but he would get to the rest.

"Obviously." Kyle stared at him, and something told Stan that he had always known.

"That's not all. I have powers." Toolshed was screaming at him to stop, but Stan ignored the hero. He'd been hiding it for so long. Fuck Toolshed.

"You do?"

"Yes. The same powers that I had during that superhero shit, and more. I'm an immortal. Like Kenny. No one can remember my deaths." He paused for Kyle to take it all in. He was sure that if he could Toolshed would be strangling him.

"I do."

"So you're even more of a freak now." Kyle joked, but there was something in his tone that Stan couldn't place. He couldn't help but smile. No matter how serious, his best friend knew how to lighten the mood. Unless it involved Cartman.

"Yeah. There are four others like me. One of them is Kenny. One of them is that Falcon kid. And if I'm not wrong... one of them is…"

"I'm just shocked that you're one of us." Kyle had stopped shaking. He stopped crying.

"You knew?"

"I knew that I was one of them, and that Kenny was, but not you or Falcon."

"How?"

"Satan told me. Didn't he tell you? He told me to come to your house. Said that you'd be here, but I didn't believe him."

"I… I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. But you have done a bad job of hiding it."

"How so?" He unconsciously slipped into Toolshed's voice. He didn't know why, but apparently the dark side of him was needed.

"What's with you and changing your voice?"

"I've found myself a split personality. I've been using it for over a year. Guess who I am?"

"Hmm… I'm gonna have to say Danny the Milk man!"

"You'd be correct." Even Toolshed had enough heart to joke. Even he could crack a joke once in a while.

"So Danny. Why do you have two personalities?"

"How did you accept the world that's know even more fucked up than before?"

"I took it out on Butters."

"And I created Toolshed."

"I think my way is healthier."

"Not for Butters."

"Yeah. Not for Butters, but we always used to do that to him."

"'Used to' being the key words in that sentence. Nothing is the same anymore Kyle. And nothing will be the same again. I'm not sure about you, but I have _powers_. Powers that I could use to kill someone with just a thought."

"Do you still work for Satan?"

"Obviously."

"Then don't. Working for him will just get you more powers. For normal people that would be awesome. For you and me it isn't. We know that we won't be able to control it. Just abandon the bastard."

"It's not that easy!"

"I did it!"

"He can track me down!"

"So can I!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said it a fraction of a second too quickly.

"What do you mean 'so can I?'" Toolshed always wanted answers. His alter-ego had always been the one to ask questions. The first time that he was he ended up turning the pope into a rabbit, and discovering the secret of Easter.

"Nothing!"

"You still don't trust me?" Stan asked angrily, in his normal voice. This was a matter of friendship, Toolshed did not need to get involved.

"Of course he doesn't trust you. Why should he?" Both of their eyes looked towards the door. Standing in the doorway, stood Mysterion. He was staring at Stan, with a smirk on his face. "Because you told him so? I can't believe that you even told him anything Stanny."

The words Kenny said sent chills up Stan's spine. The cold tone of his voice, was unlike anything that he had ever imagined. No words were exchanged between the group. Both of them seemed to know something that he didn't, and Stan wanted to know what they were hiding.

Besides, Kenny never called him Stanny. If Stan could, he would have run out of the room and called upon Toolshed. Of course he had no control over when Toolshed showed up. He'd have to deal with this on his own.

"Well?" Stan asked.

"Well what?" Mysterion glared at him as he said it. If looks could kill, which they could with Stan, he would probably still be 100% fine considering his new skill.

"What new skill?" Mysterion asked him. Stan cursed at himself. He had voiced the thought.

"Nothing." Just a Satanic power, nothing that I'm not used to.

"What Satanic power?" Shit!

"Nothing!"

"I can read minds Stan." Shit. Shit. Shit. He needed another drink. "And no you don't need another drink. Anymore and you'll be drunk off your ass. You're already high above the drinking limits of our age, considering the fact that we're ten."

"You drink?" Kyle asked him. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.

"Fuck you Kenny." Stan created a glass bottle in his hands. Maybe this power really was healthy. Drunk people _can_ be used as weapons. He took a quick swig of his favorite whiskey and nodded to Kyle. "Can't believe you haven't found out until now. How did you think that I lost the cynicism?"

"Yoga?"

"That would make me more of a pussy than I already am."

"That would be true."

"Alright look we have to get the rest of T.E.A.L.," Mysterion said, ending the conversation. "Satan told me to." He said addressing me.

"When do we get them?"

"Right now. First I have to test something." He pulled a silver dagger out of his belt, and balanced it on his hand. In less than a second Stan watched the dagger fly straight into his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny P.O.V.<strong>

"Nice." I watched the knife hit him straight in the eye and he doesn't even have a slight scratch to show for it.

'_What the fuck_?' I couldn't differentiate thoughts to each person. I couldn't tell if it was Stan or Kyle who thought that, but I really didn't care. I heard way too much thoughts to care about three words. You want to know my mind fine. This is exactly what they were thinking.

_'Did he just throw a knife at Stan's face? No this is Kenny, he's the only one that's ever been stabbed. Stan's never been stabbed. He only died in Imagionationland. That was fucked up. I mean I could hear voices in my head. Must be like Kenny feels. Can you hear me Kenny? Am I thinking to myself or do you hear me? I guess since you're not responding you can't hear me, but I won't take chances so please answer. Weird I never thought about how my voice sounds like in my head. Sounds weird. Empty really. Speaking of empty, where is the fat fuck? If you're in my thoughts Kenny you won't put two and two together about empty and Cartman so you know empty personality and shit. I can't believe that Stan drinks can you? Wait didn't you just stab Stan? Wow I really get off topic. This is kind of embarrassing. Weird. Kind of makes you wonder how many times that you zone out each day. I'm doing it again. Stan doesn't even have a scratch on his face or anything. Cool power. Hey Kenny can you communicate into my thoughts? That would be cool. I wish that I could do that. We could have like silent communication about people right in front of them!'_ That was about a minute in someone's thoughts. Can you guess who?

The knife just hit him like a slap. He didn't have anything wrong with him. It just slammed back onto the floor with a clank. He stared at me as if I had three heads. "And that was for?" He didn't even sound scared. Just confused. He wasn't even happy that he didn't die after being stabbed in the head, with a Satan brand dagger.

"Uh…" Even Mysterion had to be shocked at his reaction. I was in character of both Kenny and Mysterion.

Stan must have seen my expression and he immediately changed the subject. "So you can read minds?"

'Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Oh shit, he can read minds. Uh hi Kenny. Please leave my mind. It's kind of the only place that I can be alone with shit.' I tuned him out. Only Stan could think constant shit.

"Let's see. You're thinking shit."

"Good guess, but my mind is easy enough for Butters to read. Read Kyle's."

"No! Don't go into my mind!" The green hatted boy protested.

'Get the fuck out Kenny!'

"Get the fuck out Kenny!" I repeated with a smirk. You should have seen his face. He was practically fuming over the fact that I went inside his mind. I can see why Cartman liked to piss him off.

'_Dammit Kenny!_' Kyle's mind screamed.

"Kyle what's your power?" Stan said, once again changing the subject. His voice was much deeper than usual. I'd only seen him like this when he was in costume.

"What's yours Stan. You've been avoiding the topic." Why was Stan being secretive? I've been watching him since before his meeting with Satan. Is he planning something?

"No, I haven't been avoiding it. Just shying away from the topic. Avoiding is you know exactly…"

"Cut the crap." Kyle said simply. Apparently he picked up on how to be blunt, from me.

"What crap?"

"What's the power?" I cut in. I never really knew why people thought my voice was deep. It sounded like a loud version of a whisper to me. I just masked my voice, but I've never focused on perfection. Kyle's right. People do like to stray off topic.

Stan gave a half smile. "I can create weapons."

"Why didn't my knife kill you?" I turned my voice into an even deeper whisper. When I was Mysterion it didn't matter who I pissed off. I could snap at anyone when I was him. Mysterion doesn't need friends, or allies. Mysterion was the **lone** protector of South Park.

Besides, my friends have learned to differentiate Mysterion and I. Our personalities can't even be compared.

"I… control them?" He said slowly.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement."

"Don't bullshit with me _Toolshed_. I've been at this much longer than you have. I know how to tell when someone's lying to me. And you are definitely lying." I snapped at him. No one pisses off Mysterion. Not even my best friends.

"I'm not bullshitting." He was warming to his lie. He even sounded sure to himself. The sad thing was, I couldn't trust a word that he said. He'd been lying, so well, for so long that no one understood a lie from the truth with him.

I looked him straight in the eyes and held my gaze. "Don't. Bull. Shit." I was ready to snap, but my other personality kept me in check.

"I'm. Not. Bull. Shitting."

"Stan. You are." Why was he hiding this?

"I told you. I can control weapons."

"Mysterion he's not going to give in. Just drop it." Kyle reasoned with me, but I wouldn't have it.

"Drop it? No I'm not going to drop it!"

"Drop it."

I sighed. No point in continuing. Both of them are rallying against me. I set the cloak on my arms, like I've seen Batman do in all of his movies, and turn around. "Get the members of T.E.A.L. and get them to my house."

No one protested. I had to find a few people that had gone under the radar since the murder. One of them was a boy that I'd been best friends with, but never saw in South Park. The boy who has such a sadistic humor, that it makes even me laugh. I've spent way too much time in Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Token woke up on the floor of his backyard. He could see the blades of grass that surrounded him and, as he stood, the ones that were flattened by his weight. He could see the wind that soared through the grass like a vibrating phone.

He groaned, and straightened out his back. He looked back down at the grass, and saw his phone flat in the middle of it. That was what was calling the vibrating motion.

He unlocked it, and immediately saw the message that would change his life.

**From- Clyde,**

**Subject- Get over here!**

**Dude somethin's up U gotta get over here quick I really need to tel you somethin Get the others My house Now**

Token quickly stamped out a reply.

**From- Token,**

**Subject- Comin**

**Im comin Whats the big deal**

He clicked send, and walked out of the yard. He could hear a clanking every time that he moved, but he ignored it. Oh what a mistake that he made.

* * *

><p><strong>Recent News- I came up with an ending that I really like, and it will be used as the complete end. This is important because there will be no Part 3. There may be a sequel though. I already have plans for one.<strong>

**Who can guess what that clanking is?**

**We have 3,300 hits. Thanks to all of you readers for giving me such a high amount of them. You guys make me continue this story.**

**There are going to be only a few chapters remaining. I've about set to wrap this story up. There are high possibilities of a sequel though. I really enjoy writing this, so there probably will be.**

**I'm definitely going to be late this week. I've reached major writers block. For the past week I've written about two pages. **

**This story has taken a huge twist. I originally planned that Mysterion would just lead people to find others, and travel the world. Don't ask how it changed to this though, because i have no idea which direction that my brain took.**

**_RK_  
><strong>


	31. The End of a Battle

**Second to last chapter day! Reviews make the last chapter come faster.**

* * *

><p>Falcon watched as the three boys went their separate ways. '<em>Soon, my friends. Soon we will be united as one.<em>'

* * *

><p>Mysterion stopped by the cemetery. Two people that went in to hiding would obviously be there. One of them hid there every day. Only Mysterion knew where he was located.<p>

The other only appeared when summoned. And he would have already been summoned.

He was grateful for his purple cloak, that helped him blend into the shadow. Craig wasn't the type of person that a superhero said 'Hello!' to. Dealers like him preferred to be as far away from superheroes as possible.

Mysterion had been watching every member of South Park since his demise. He knew everyone's routine. In fact he would find a third party that night.

Tweek liked to use it to 'calm him down', but whenever he got high he bounced off of the walls even more than usual.

"Gah! Someone's coming! I know it! I knew this was a bad idea! Jesus Christ!" The familiar voice screamed. Mysterion plastered himself against a tree and awaited Tweek's inevitable discovery.

"Tweek shut the hell up. There's no one there. Now do you have the cash or no?" Craig whispered. He didn't give discounts to his friends. The Kenny that was still alive in Mysterion snorted. If Tweek was smart, he would take his business elsewhere.

But Kenny had no place in Mysterion.

Mysterion pushed himself forward slowly, expertly blending in with the shadows. "I got the cash. Do you got the –Ach!- goods?"

"I got it. Money first." Craig was always a monotonic bastard. He hated conversation, and he didn't know the meaning of emotion.

"Fine, here. Ah this is way too much pressure!"

"Shut up. Cops are gonna come."

"Sorry Craig!"

"No names. They could be keeping a recording."

"Who's they?"

"Who are they ever? Toolshed." Mysterion raised an eyebrow. Toolshed had gotten around, while he was gone. Stan was the only one that he wasn't able to watch. While he and Falcon. Falcon had been invisible for the past year.

"Toolshed's here!" Tweek twitched and turned to make his getaway.

"No you dumb shit. Toolshed is not here. But you can't take risks in my business." He flipped off his friend.

Mysterion stepped out from the shadows and faced them. Only Tweek noticed the purple cloaked figure. "Holy shit!" He screamed.

"Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm." Mysterion said.

"Ok underwear boy we believe you. You wouldn't be able to do damage to us anyway _Kenny_."

"I'm not here to pick a fight Craig. T.E.A.L. needs you both."

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm not doing this. Way too much pressure!"

"It's not for you Tweek. This is for the world. I don't care if you don't think. We need you. And Craig, you're not shying out of this either. We need every former member of T.E.A.L.. And Tweek. Don't run."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Gah! Ok."

"Both of you follow me." Mysterion turned and started to walk deeper into the cemetery.

"You're not going to arrest us for dealing and buying?" Craig said, flipping off the quickly retreating superhero.

"No, but if you don't follow me, you'll be dead soon anyway. The Coon is rising."

"What can Cartman do to us?"

Mysterion spun around and glared at him. "'_What can Cartman do to us?_' Are you stupid or mental? May I remind you that it's The Coon. The same Coon that ended up controlling Chtulu, kidnapping Stan, turning him into a weapon against us, became a threat to Satan, and escaped Hell. What Cartman can do to us is kill us all!"

Tweek screamed. Craig flipped off the vigilante, who was only getting angrier by the second. "Do you think this is a game?" Mysterion continued. "Do you think that we'll all escape unscathed? I know that I'll die. And there are four others that I think _might_ die. None of us are getting out of this. You either fight or you be a pussy and die without even thinking of fighting back! You're choice." He spat the words out, with venom in his voice.

Craig shrugged. "C'mon Tweek. We'll go, but if you try anything…" He said the last part addressing Mysterion.

"I won't." The vigilante cut in.

Craig nodded to Tweek who walked forwards. "I've got an old friend to meet." Mysterion muttered just quietly enough that they wouldn't hear him.

* * *

><p>Dylan opened the door, without a word. In front of him, stood a familiar face. The boy had a t-shirt, jeans, and safety goggles on. He had a belt filled with tools that Dylan had seen before. "Where is Clyde?" He had a deeper voice than usual.<p>

He knew that Toolshed was the, infamous, superhero of the town. He just didn't care.

"Downstairs." Dylan wasn't big on conversation.

"Is anyone else there?" Toolshed didn't talk much either.

"Jason, and Token."

"Let me in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Not my house." Dylan was smiling inside. He loved keeping someone waiting. Sure Toolshed was a friend, but what fun was it to just let him waltz in like he owned the place.

"Where's Clyde?"

"Downstairs."

"Get him."

"No."

"Then let me in."

"No."

"Let me in. Ice." No one called him that any more. It was always his real name. All superhero names had been forgotten. Only Toolshed had kept up his act.

"I'm not called that anymore."

"You will be soon. Just let me in and let me explain myself."

"No." Toolshed sighed.

"Then I guess that I'm going to start Plan B."

"And Plan B is?"

"This." As he said it, a rifle appeared in his hands. It was only to be used for threatening someone. Toolshed smiled. "Now are you going to let me in?"

"No." Toolshed stared at him, shocked at the one word response. If someone held a gun at his head, grant it he probably would just come out unharmed now but if he didn't have his powers, he would be conforming everything to them.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You're not going to convince me with violence Toolshed. I was joking. I thought that you'd know that.

"I haven't been in a joking mood lately."

"I never did see much of you." Dylan said, changing the topic. "But judging by their reactions when you disappeared, you're a very important piece in this game. But you're also very loyal. They had to wipe your memory and you still didn't do anything as they said. Even with a backstory you didn't believe them. That's why I wanted to test you. You've proved me wrong. No one that was loyal to T.E.A.L. would pull a gun on a former member. Nor would they hide the fact that they still have their powers. You failed the test Toolshed."

"Just let me in."

"No. Maybe if you hadn't pulled a gun on me, but now…"

"T.E.A.L. is getting back together." Toolshed interrupted another one of his speeches. Dylan would either give one word answers or an entire speech. It pissed him off beyond belief.

"Let him in Dylan." A nasally voice said from behind them. A boy stood, with a hat covering all of his hair. A plunger stuck out of his nose, and he wore a blue shirt with a mosquito sowed into it. And he had wings. _Real_ honest to god wings.

"You ruin all the run, Mosquito. Did you even see his expression? How could you break up something so funny? It's just wrong."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"Come on in Toolshed. You actually did fail the test by not killing him, but eh." Mosquito joked"I have a lot to tell you about you about Toolshed. T.E.A.L. is getting back together." The insect-praising hero said.

"No shit." Stan muttered.

* * *

><p>"You understand nothing do you?" The Human Kite asked them.<p>

"No." Pip answered.

"No shit something's up! You can understand me again!" The, already-dressed, Iron Maiden replied, agreeing with Pip. His power of actually been able to live a normal life had worn off with the rest of T.E.A.L.'s powers. He was once again mentally and physically handicapped. Until Now.

T.E.A.L. was reforming, and so was another secret. "Let him talk." Deserae said. Iron Maiden was the only one with his costume on.

"As I was saying, your powers are back. T.E.A. going to reform. Cartman is back."

"Really? That puts a damper on things then." The blond in the corner said, his accent annoying Kyle. "Then La Resistance is born again."

"No T.E.A.L. is. La Resistance was to stop my- Sheila Brofloski. T.E.A.L. is to stop Cartman."

"T.E.A.L. is a nice name." Destiny smiled at The Human Kite.

"Get into costume. No superhero names. Just costumes. Gregory get a weapon. Destiny you as well. We're meeting at Kenny McCormick's house."

* * *

><p>"Anti-Christ. You know my purpose."<p>

"That I do Mystro. Yours?"

"Yes." Mysterion answered. Craig looked on, with a bored expression. Tweek, on the other hand, was screaming and running in circles. It's not every day that you see someone rise out of a crack in the ground, with two demons aiding his rise. Mysterion couldn't help realizing that they were an odd choice in friends. A monotonous drug dealer and a caffeine addicted… Tweek. There was no other word for him. Just Tweek.

"What are you talking about?" Craig asked in his usual monotone.

"Your futures." The Anti-Christ answered.

"I'm serious."

"So is Damien." Mysterion glared at him.

"Our futures." It was more of a question than a statement, but Mysterion answered it anyway.

"Yes, your futures. We're deciding what we're going to do with Cartman. If we don't do something all of us can die!"

"What's the big fucking deal?" Craig asked him.

"'_What's the big fucking deal?_' The big fucking deal is that it's Cartman. A fugitive Cartman. A Cartman that has nothing to lose. He alone can wipe out all the Jews and all of the hippies. But of course he has _allies! _I can't fight him alone. I need allies myself. T.E.A.L. is the key to stopping him."

"No, what you're saying is that you're the key. Not us Mysterion. Count me out."

"Or I could get Barbrady on you for possession of drugs."

"Well I'm with you." The dealer answered.

"If you're in so am I. Gah! This is so much pressure!" Tweek tugged at his hair. It was a miracle that he still had any of it left.

"We meet at Kenny McCormick's house," Mysterion never had trouble with separating his normal life and his alter-ego. At times they were just two different people with two different values. Kenny McCormick valued sex, boobs, and his erotic magazines. Mysterion valued South Park, life, and good above evil. The one thing that held them together was the immortality that they struggled with. Nothing more. "You'll find me there."

"I'll lead you." Damien offered.

"No. I'll lead," Craig replied. "I don't trust evil."

The Anti-Christ just shrugged. "Whatever."

"You aim to find me. Why?" His speech had changed since Mysterion had last seen him.

"Because I have to. It's good to see you again. Or at least hear you."

"I've heard the rumors. T.E.A.L. returns?"

"Yes and we need another of the five."

"Then join I must. Where does Cartman plan the attack?"

"It's not where he plans. It's where we do."

"I know a good place to fight Mysterion. With T.E.A.L.'s help I can get us there."

"You've been contacted?"

"Yes. I shall meet you in Kenny's house, I suspect."

"Yes. Yes you will."

"I shall see you soon Mysterion. My days on Earth are numbered. I died only days after you did. I, myself, must return to the land of evil soon."

"Were you hanging out with Damien?"

"Yes of course."

"That explains a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny P.O.V.<strong>

"SHUT UP!" If The Human Kite was good at anything it was quieting down a crowd.

Only two members had skipped on the meeting. "We can still do it without him. Jason just needs to put in a little more effort, and we need a generator." Falcon had warned, before he disappeared once more.

"Don't have to get so pissy about it." Ice muttered.

"Yes I do, if it's to get you to shut up."

"Ass wipe." Ice muttered even quieter than before. I could see that Kyle heard him, but the hero kept quiet.

"It's time guys. It's time to fight. We've stayed silent for too long. We've known that a war is brewing, yet we've done nothing to combat it. Admit it. Admit that you didn't _sense_ that something was wrong." It shocked me that the words came out of Toolshed's mouth. If anything it should have been me who said that.

"He's right. T.E.A.L. is back, and so is its worst enemy. An enemy hasn't changed. An enemy that is completely dedicated to everyone and everything. It's time. Time for a war." The Human Kite said. He's right "Mysterion Returns. I've been warned that he would. I've prepared for it for the past year, but have any of you? Did any of you even think about our organization? Toolshed was the only one who actually kept up this masquerade. Even I didn't, but I have been prepared. '_The five will lead a battle for life. Should they succeed a world shall be saved. In the event of failure a world shall be destroyed.' _That was a warning from the Prince of Darkness. Humans are not the only ones to care for this war. Even supernatural beings care."

"Here, Here!" Damien called out, causing a smile to break out on my face. "Three of the Five stand together as one. Two must be found before the deed is done."

A couplet? Another fucking couplet. First that damn cult couplet. Now we have that one. '_Three of the Five stand together as one. Two must be found before the deed is done._' The deed meant the end of the war. I know the three that stand by me on this day. Stan, Falcon, and I. Strange though. I didn't know that Falcon was here.

No it's not Falcon. Kyle has dropped too many hints. Both as himself and The Human Kite. I know the identities of four of the five. _Stan, Kenny, and Kyle stand together as one. Falcon and other must be found before the deed is done._

Who is the other? Falcon is obviously the animal. Right? Or was there another? Was Falcon just considered Will, and there was another known as The Animal? I had no idea.

"What are you talking about?" Craig asked.

"We'll explain after the battle." The Human Kite answered. The only reply was Craig's favorite finger.

I felt something slip between my fingers. I looked down and flipped over the thin piece of paper.

**The birth place of destiny is where the immortal shall rise. The war begins at a battle of the ages.**

I didn't question it. Something clicked in my mind and I understood. The birth place of destiny. The Sunken City. The land of the Old Ones. The War begins in R'yleh.

"Toolshed, Kite, Mosquito, Tupperware, Iron Maiden, remember The Sunken City of R'yleh?" I said, completely changing the conversation.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

Three yes's and two no's. Even without knowing there voices I can guess. Mosquito, Tupperware, and Iron Maiden said yes. Toolshed and The Human Kite said no. Considering the amount of adventures that we've been on I'm not surprised that Kite and Toolshed didn't remember one event.

"The Sunken City? One of their beings, an Old One named Chtulu, called upon my father and struck a bargain to aid them in a battle that shall take place in five years from this day. When the sun sets for endless time the war shall begin! The dead shall rise! The living shall never fall! And my father shall take control of what is rightfully his!" Damien chanted.

The sun sets for endless time.

The living shall never fall.

Control of what was rightfully his.

The Dead shall Rise.

There was some new info, that could make or break this war. I've always had a skill with finding out what cryptic messages mean. Only once was I ever confused about one. Of course it was that goddamn couplet.

_That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die._

I have the gist of it, but I don't completely understand it. The Goths say that it means that only an immortal can kill another immortal. There's something missing. There's more to it. I'm sure of it. That's not the only message in that couplet.

"Hear my words and fear them! Three shall die. Two shall rule. The end of a legacy! The rise of evil! The Prince of Darkness taking over a world that banished him. No chance to win a supernatural war. Fight as you may, but my father will have his revenge on this weak planet."

"That's not very nice."

"SHUT UP PIP!" Every hero in the room screamed.

"Right-o."

"Damien stop speaking like that. Explain yourself!" Toolshed's voice was darker than my own, as he voiced my thought.

'_Bastards have no idea what they're getting themselves into. No matter. My father will help, as long as he gets what he wants,_' The Anti-Christ's thoughts echoed in my mind. '_And Mysterion. Please exit my thoughts._' Something shoved me out of his mind. I tried to get back in, but it was like a shield had been put up. Satanic powers don't work on the child of Satan like they used to. It kind of sucks.

"So… R'yleh." Mosquito asked.

I nodded. "That's where this shit has to take place."

"Do any of you even know how to get there?" Wendy asked? I know that I heard her voice, but she wasn't in T.E.A.L. So where the hell was her voice coming from.

"Because it would be stupid to try to get there without means of transportation." Thomas said without uttering a single curse.

"Confused?" My un-muffled voice asked. "Let's just say that I'm good at mimicking people. I think I'm going to stick with this voice."

"Where are you and who are you?" I asked, almost slipping into my normal voice.

"I go by many names. The Mimic. Three. Will. And most prominent Falcon. Where I am? Hidden in plain sight. Good to see you all again. At least… before the end."

"Before the end? You surely mean the battle." Gregory asked.

"No. I mean what I say. The End is nearing."

"Gah! This is _way_ too much pressure! I never get any answers! I want out! I want out!" Tweek screamed.

"Quiet Tweek. It's almost over." Destiny always had that calming effect, that had Tweek quiet down and stop screaming. He still shook like a bitch, but at least he was silent.

"Almost indeed. Soon it will all be over."

You don't have to know how to understand cryptic messages to understand that. It could mean one of two things. It could mean that the war will be over soon. Or most likely the world.

"How do you make your voice like that Falcon?" I asked him.

"Power. Everyone in this room has a power that they dreamed of. Mosquito you have your mosquito powers. Tupperware you're made of Tupperware. Craig you don't have a power. Tweek you can run away with impossible speeds. I know this because of my ally. An ally whose identity must remain a secret."

"It's over Mysterion. Four together one to go. Yet two betray the cause at hand." Damien warned.

Damien looked up, with a confused look on his face. "We can open a portal." His voice was shaky, but firm at the same time.

"Huh?" Craig asked showing rare confusion.

"Combine all of your powers and you'll find an active portal to the Shadow Land," His pupils were dilated. "It will stay open for the best part of a day. Finish this battle and the war shall be won. Lose and spend eternity in the hands of the damned. These words be spoken by the Prince of Darkness, who controls not the Land of Shadow. The Animal meets you at the land. He watches you now. Luck to the five." Immediately his eyes went back to their normal state. The fire inside of them had long since gone away.

"So… how do we combine them? All Tweek can do is run around. Mysterion can only read minds. And I can only create weapons. How the hell are we gonna create a fucking portal with that?" Toolshed asked.

"I have powers?"

"Yes Pip. You have powers."

"Maybe I'll be unable to be ridiculed. That would be jolly good."

"Alright let's test it," Toolshed offered. "Pip you're a pussy son of a bitch. Nope you don't have that power you fucking French bastard."

"Mysterion doesn't play a part in this." My voice said. "Sorry about this Kenny, but don't worry. This is only semi-permanent. We just need to completely fulfill this prophecy. I apologize for what I am about to do." He smiled at me and walked over.

I took a step back. "What are you doing?" My voice was threatening. Daring even. I pulled a ninja star from my belt. I had perfect aim with it. If need me I'd kill him where he stood. I saw something glint under his sleeve. And then… I felt a cutting pain in my chest area.

It wasn't a normal death. This time I felt my soul pull itself from my body and into the ground. This time I felt my heart stop beating. This time I felt the blood as it rolled down my body. This time I felt my knees fall to the floor, and my legs with it. This time I felt myself fall face first into the ground. This time I heard their cries.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" Stan screamed dropping his Toolshed voice.

"You bastard!" A bastard he was indeed.

"You're next Stan." I heard my un-muffled voice say. People ran towards me. If they even had healing powers it was too late now. I understood. I had been in Hell when I heard Christophe sing it, but I understood it only then. Only as I died.

'_Now the light she fades,_

_And darkness settles in,_

_But I will find strength,_

_I will find pride within,_

_Because although I die,_

_Our freedom will be won,_

_Though I die,_

_La Resistance lives on._'

Because it's true. My death is instrumental to this game. And so I shut my eyes without a complaint as the darkness settled in. '_Kenny can't die!_' I heard Stan scream in his thoughts. Nice to know that they cared before the end.

"La Resistance lives on." I heard myself whisper, just loud enough for the person nearest me to hear. And at my last words I shut my eyes, accepting my own death.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman P.O.V.<strong>

"He's dead Coon." My ally Professor Chaos said. An evil laugh came from my mouth. I tried to stop it, but I had no control over my body anymore. Only The Coon had control. I was just the former host.

So Kenny was dead. And I was alone. My best friend was dead and I was being held captive inside of my own body. Could my life get any worse?

"When will the battle take place?" Evil Me asked. Oh yeah the battle. I'd probably die.

'_Shut up._' The Coon snapped. Somehow he was able to go inside of my mind.

'_Hey fuck you. Let me take control._'

'_No._'

'_Ay! Respect mah authoritah!_' Bastard didn't respond.

"When they all know their powers they can create the portal. But… uh… sir? I was wondering," He dug his foot into the ground and twiddled his thumbs. "Can I go home to say goodbye to my parents just in case?"

"In case what Professor Chaos?" Fool. You don't ask a coon for something. If you're lucky it would let you live. You don't ask for anything else.

"In case you –uh- live, and I don't. I wanna say goodbye so I don't get grounded for dying."

"Fine go say goodbye," The answer surprised me. The Coon was never that nice. "But tell the Marsh family of their son's true identity. Maybe, just maybe, that can keep him out of the fight. And if he's out of the fight then we will win."

"Yes sir!"

"Disarray! Delay the meeting as much as possible." God he gives orders more than I do. But he does have some kickass ideas.

'_Thanks_.'

'_Ay fuck you_.' Cue evil laugh inside my head.

Did I ever mention that before I died I had two personalities? One of them was nice and tried to fight the other side. The other side was evil, sadistic, and the part that showed up during the Scott Tenorman shit. After I died the other side grew more prominent and the nice side of me lost the battle. Now nice side is me. I can't convince The Coon to do anything. I can't even breathe on my own.

"Yes sir!" The day-walker cried out. Fucking Dougie. Fucking Butters. Fucking Jimmy. Fucking Wendy. Fucking Coon.

"The war begins soon. I will watch as the last true hero of South Park dies before me. Goodbye Toolshed." The Coon smiled with the teeth that he had sharpened down into fangs. "Say hello to Hell for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Stan P.O.V.<strong>

After Kenny died everyone went their separate ways. Only Kyle and I were scared, because I was right. It was option number two. Kyle was one of the five. We were the only ones that recognized the danger. Falcon was an immortal. Kenny was an immortal. Falcon killed Kenny. Only an immortal can kill another immortal.

But Satan would send him back. He did it last time. He sure as hell would do it again.

So I did my daily perimeter check. For the first time in a year I hadn't seen one crime in the entire city. After my first loop around the town I finally guessed it. All the criminals stopped. Craig wasn't on the streets. Tweek wasn't causing noise complaints. It was Friday so all of the Cult of Chtulu members were at their meeting. The town was empty.

So I went to my house, and stood under the window. I grabbed one of the poles and hauled myself up, landing on the windowsill like I'd seen Mysterion do so many times. I changed out of my clothes in half-a-minute and opened my door. I heard someone talking downstairs.

I waited several minutes until finally they stopped talking, when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I felt nervous. I don't know why. Instinct told me that something was definitely wrong.

"Shtan's in trouble! Can I hit him mom?" I heard my bitch of a sister ask.

I shut my door and ran to my phone.

**To: Kyle**

**Subject: SOS**

**I think that I've been discovered. I think that my parents know.**

It was a good thing that I could type quickly. I clicked send when my parents burst into my room, with Shelley at their side like a dog.

"Stanley Marsh!" My mom screamed at me. Holy shit was I screwed.

"Yeah mom?"

"I was just talking to that strange Butters boy. The one who dressed up in tinfoil?"

"Yeah so?" Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I was screwed. Professor Chaos talked to them.

"He told us everything."

"Ha! You're getting it now Turd!" My bitch of a sister was practically cheering.

"Son I'm not letting you put yourself in danger like that. You have to stop this." My dad told me.

Well the best thing to do was fake ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

"We know about your alter-ego." Dad said.

No. My world came crashing down on me. There it goes. My last tie to my old life. The last tie to Stan Marsh. The last thing that Toolshed wasn't involved in. It's gone.

"What alter-ego?" Shelley asked. She didn't know. She was just happy that I was in trouble, but she didn't know.

"Stan, you tell her," Mom told me. "I want you to admit it. I can see it on your face that it's true." Damn I'd have to work on that. Hiding my facial expressions. "Is it true that your alter-ego has powers? That's what I've heard about him." She didn't really show shock or anything. Just sadness. Like she's lost her own son. Which she had. But not at that moment. She had lost me a year before that.

"I'm… I'm…" Saved by a ringing phone. I grabbed it immediately, and turned it on. Mom looked pissed that I had picked it up.

"_Tell them. It's the only way dude._" Kyle said.

I hung up on him. Now my best friend was against me. It was time for Toolshed to reveal himself.

"Yes. He has powers. He can create weapons out of thin air and he can never get hurt. And to the former question yes. I've been lying since I was 9. I stole dad's tools during the Chtulu thing. My other identity is the protector of South Park. I am Toolshed."

Shelley may have thought it before, but from her reaction she wasn't sure. She looked… scared. "Prove it Turd!"

"Fine! You want proof? I'll give you proof." I walked over to the closet, momentarily forgetting my powers. I pulled out the suit and sighed. "I'll be back in less than a minute."

"No. We have to be sure that you're not switching with someone." Dad said.

"Yes, Toolshed is hiding in my closet."

"Tom Cruise did it." I sighed and threw off my jacket. After it came my hat and I turned to my parents. "Look away for a sec."

"Fine." My dad replied. I threw on my Toolshed pants and shirt. I slid the belt on, and grabbed my trademark drill. I kicked off my shoes, and instead put on my thicker ones. I took off my gloves and replaced them with my black pair. I rubbed my hair, and sent it in every-which way. Finally I picked up my hood.

"You can look now." I didn't use my Toolshed voice. Just to let them know that I'm still me.

"You're that Turd that snuck into my room!" Shelley screamed.

"Yes. And it was very fun." I'd completely changed into Toolshed. My costume was on, my voice was dark, my personality had changed, and I remembered my powers.

"Stan… You've been Toolshed this whole time?"

"Yes. I've become the protector of South Park. The hero that watches over it and makes sure it doesn't slide back into the gutter. I protect all of you, and I make sure nothing ever happens to South Park. I will fight until the day I die, and then I will continue to fight. I am the key to keeping the world alive. I am not Stan Marsh. I. Am. Toolshed." The worlds tumbled out of my mouth, without me recognizing what I was actually saying.

"Stan I'm not letting you do this anymore." My mom warned.

"What?" She didn't know that she wasn't talking to her son. She was speaking to the superhero Toolshed. The minion of Satan. The key to all this shit.

"I'm not letting you be Toolshed anymore. I'm taking away your costume."

"You can't do this."

"Watch me."

"No. You _can't_ do this."

"Watch. Me."

"You don't control me anymore. I'm a hero. You're a pedestrian."

"I'm your mother."

In that second I made a decision that would change my life. A decision that completely separated Toolshed from Stan. It may have even completely gotten rid of Stan, and left only my alter-ego. "Toolshed doesn't need a mother." The last words that I would ever say to her. I turned around and made for my window.

"You're just abandoning us _Turd_?"

Yes. Yes I was. I just flipped her the bird, and walked to my closet. Inside was an arsenal. I grabbed every lightweight weapon that I could. Grenades, pistols, knives, a couple of old tools from the days before I became an immortal, bullets, stun guns, tranquilizer guns, and my heaviest weapon. The chainsaw. I stuffed them into my belt.

No point in leaving them behind. Sure I could re-create them, but creating things out of thin air is taxing. It hurts. And after years of playing on the football team I could hold just about anything without feeling the weight anymore.

"You're really leaving?" My mom asked me. I nodded and grabbed a pre-packed bag, just in case this ever happened. I threw a piece of paper onto the floor. I'd memorized what was written on it.

**Rules:**

**Do not tell anyone who I am.**

**Do not come looking for me.**

**Do not try and stop me.**

**Do not try and figure out what I am.**

**Do not try and figure out my skills.**

**Do not try to protect the town by yourself.**

**Do not try and use any of these weapons.**

**Do not try and get me back.**

**Do not try and get the others to do so.**

**Do not try to find Kyle Brofloski.**

**Do not try to find Eric Cartman.**

**Do not try to find Kenny McCormick.**

**Do not try to find Butters Stotch.**

**Do not pretend that I'm still the old Stan Marsh.**

**Do not remember me for this moment.**

**Do not forget what I've done for this town.**

**Do not fear if I die.**

**Remember me not for who I was, but what I did.**

The rules for knowing. The rules just in case a situation like this ever did occur. I wrote it the second that any of this started. It's the only will that I would ever leave behind. I nodded to my mother, and hauled the bag onto my shoulders.

It was a survival bag. I had thousands upon thousands of dollars in there. It was rewards. Rewards for 'informing' the Japanese who the 'real' bombers were. Rewards for the Imagionationland shit. Rewards from getting 'Asperger's' because of the flu shot.

It would keep me alive for years. I'd been hoping that I wouldn't have to use this for years, but they found out. I'd been planning this since Toolshed first made it big. It's time for Stan Marsh to disappear. Forever. Toolshed would stay prominent, but his alter-ego would never be seen again.

* * *

><p>A week passed before we finally decided that it was time to move. As we did there was a problem, of course. I walked into Kenny's room, and plopped myself down on his springy mattress. He still hadn't come back. Why hadn't Satan let him return?<p>

"You're next Marsh." A voice called out to me. I acted like I hadn't hear it. Let them get closer before I lashed out. "Give up. The Coon will win."

"Over my dead body." My voice had carried venom since I abandoned Stan. Now when a criminal attacked, it didn't loosen up at all.

"That can be arranged." General Disarray said, using the most cliché response in human history. And just like that he lunged at me.

And just like that I dodged.

I rolled onto the floor and glared at his sneering face. "Is little Stan Marsh in too deep with this?"

"Is little Dougie too stupid to understand that Stan Marsh is dead? At least to me he is. I abandoned him."

"Ah, but Toolshed. You'll find that giving up a try identity is like giving up on life. Trust me, I should know." I have to give it to that little asshole, he was light on his feet. He was able to uppercut me before I even saw him move. Time to use my own advantage.

"Ah, but Disarray. You'll find that fighting me is harder than I may seem," I didn't even feel the impact of one of his kicks. This time below the belt. Thank god for my power. "Pain doesn't affect me. You can't hurt me, kill me, burn me, or do anything to me. Mind over matter you little asshole."

"You think that you're the only one with powers? You're wrong. Both Chaos and I do, because don't forget. We were once part of T.E.A.L. as spies. We're still considered one of you." Shit. Shit. Shit. Life was full of shit wasn't it. Shit. I needed another drink. Shit I'd need to get home to get it. Shit!

"That isn't the only power that I have Disarray." With the grace of a tiger he ran at me, and send a quick punch into my eye. Once again no pain. Not even the slightest blur in vision.

"You're- You're as inhuman as The Coon." He watched me with fear in his eyes. For the first time I wondered. Was The Coon one of the five? Was he 'The Animal?' A coon is an animal. Holy shit! Okay I'm voicing the obvious aren't I?

I watched him pull a piece of glass out of his pocket. With the same speed as before, maybe even faster he lunged at me, and grabbed me by the collar. I didn't fight. Didn't need to. What could he do to me?

He brought the glass up, and gripped me by the hair. I couldn't even feel my hair being pulled. I really wasn't human anymore was I?

"If this doesn't work, then I'm taking you to my master. The escapee."

"Cartman?"

General Disarray sighed, and picked up my head further, fully exposing my neck. He brought the glass up, and… nothing. I felt his stone cold hand, on my neck, but the glass did nothing.

He pushed it harder, but it just couldn't break through the skin. The only thing that I felt was a thin prickling sensation. That just proves it. I wasn't human.

"Stop! Ach! You don't want to do this! Don't kill him god dammit! Jesus Christ!"

I turned my eyes to see Tweek Tweak, shaking like a leaf. Now was my time to strike. I felt the handle of a knife form in my hand, and I tensed. He leapt away gracefully. "Tweek!" He yelled. I finally got it. Tweek was his rival. They both could move at supernatural speeds. They were natural enemies. And General Disarray understood that.

He was past Tweek in a blur, and the over-caffeinated boy let out a scream. "Tweek. If he returns, you and Craig will fight him together."

"Gah! Why?"

"He has your power. You share the same skill. Craig is just for back-up. The Human Kite will deal with Chaos. And Mysterion and I shall fight The Coon."

"But Mysterion's –Ach!- Dead!"

"Not for long he's not."

Tweek didn't question me. He just nodded and walked away. Just ten minutes and we'd be using that portal. Just ten minutes and we'd be in 'R'yleh.' Wherever the hell that is.

'_Wait R'yleh?_' I questioned myself. '_Aw shit. Not that place again_.' Nine minutes until Chtulu returns. Nine minutes until the Sunken City.

Why wasn't Mysterion back yet? He was usually back within the day. It scared me. Why hadn't Satan let him return. '_An immortal sacrifice._' I heard in my thoughts. Eight minutes until the immortals. Eight minutes until my destiny.

I wondered if the others would make it out of this. I wondered if I would. This was a Cartman that had nothing to lose. And a fugitive Cartman was not a demon to face. Seven minutes until the five. Seven minutes to re-unite.

I wondered who the fifth would be? The Coon? Was the animal Falcon? Or someone else? I just didn't know. All of the five knew about this shit. Shouldn't we know about each other? Six minutes until seven o' clock. Six minutes until the Old Ones.

Not too long to go before I was sent to the sunken city. I didn't know what awaited me there. We had done no exploring in R'yleh. We just sat there waiting for either help or death. At the time we even complained about Mint Berry Crunch and Mysterion not being there at the end. Five minutes until battle. Five minutes until the portal.

Would I really go through this? Would this be the end? Would this be the end of a legacy that was planned from the beginning? Would this be my final sleep? Would I rest in peace? Four minutes until answers. Four minutes until war.

The others were slowly arriving. One by one. Pair by pair. Mosquito, The Human Kite, Iron Maiden, Tupperware, Craig, Pip, Gregory, and all the others. War was approaching. Three minutes until Cartman. Three minutes until the prophecy unfolded.

Even that asshole Mint-berry Crunch was there. Ever since I found out about Mysterion I had shared the dislike for him. We could have found out about his curse, and maybe even mine, much faster if he hadn't shown up. Two minutes until I fought for my life. Two minutes until the deaths.

We were in Kenny's living room. Kevin and his parents had dragged Karen with them to use some of Craig's crack. He'd been pissed off at losing 'All of that profit'. Damn drug dealer. One minute until we fight as one. One minute until the saving or the destruction of Earth.

We gathered together and gave each other looks. I was the only one who wanted to be here. I wanted answers and damn would I get them. I watched the clock on the wall strike seven. "Now we fight." My voice carried through the room. Time for the battle. Time for the war. Time for the fight.

"You have to fight as one. You have to fight together. There is a reason for your powers, and the boy with the lack of them. That boy shall read from the sacred book." Damien chanted.

"What book?" I asked him, back in an interrogating mood. I was sick of the questions without answers.

"The Necronomicon. The ancient book of Chtulu and the Old Ones. He is the only one who has to read, and not contribute to the summoning of the portal. And don't worry he may not show himself, but five is here. He's watching over you right now. Four of the five are together and one is dead. My father says that the rules have changed! The five will never be together! The most that they shall will be at this moment!" The words scared me. Mysterion was dead. And this time Satan himself said that it was permanent. Fuck Damien. Of course he had to make me lose all hope. "Those who's power cannot be used, merely focus on the book and it shall rein true. Now begin. Focus all of your power on the Necronomicon. Craig read it. It is by the sofa."

"Fine." He opened the book to a random page and started to chant in monotone. "_The nethermost caverns are not for the fathoming of eyes that see; for their marvels are strange and terrific. Cursed the ground where dead thoughts live new and oddly bodied, and evil the mind that is held by no head. Wisely did Ibn Schacabao say, that happy is the tomb where no wizard hath lain, and happy the town at night whose wizards are all ashes. For it is of old rumour that the soul of the devil-bought hastes not from his charnel clay, but fats and instructs the very worm that gnaws; till out of corruption horrid life springs, and the dull scavengers of earth wax crafty to vex it and swell monstrous to plague it. Great holes secretly are digged where earth's pores ought to suffice, and things have learnt to walk that ought to crawl._"

I watched as something smashed into Jason and in turn, shot directly at Craig. "_Nor is it to be thought that man is either the oldest or the last of earth's masters, or that the common bulk of life and substance walks alone. The Old Ones were, the Old Ones are, and the Old Ones shall be. Not in the spaces we know, but between them, they walk serene and primal, undimensioned and to us unseen. Yog-Sothoth knows the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the key and guardian of the gate. Past, present, future, all are one in Yog-Sothoth. He knows where the Old Ones broke through of old, and where They shall break through again. He knows where They had trod earth's fields, and where They still tread them, and why no one can behold Them as They tread. By Their smell can men sometimes know Them near, but of Their semblance can no man know, saving only in the features of those They have begotten on mankind; and of those are there many sorts, differing in likeness from man's truest eidolon to that shape without sight or substance which is Them. They walk unseen and foul in lonely places where the Words have been spoken and the Rites howled through at their Seasons. The wind gibbers with Their voices, and the earth mutters with Their consciousness. They bend the forest and crush the city, yet may not forest or city behold the hand that smites. Kadath in the cold waste hath known Them, and what man knows Kadath? The ice desert of the South and the sunken isles of Ocean hold stones whereon Their seal is engraver, but who hath seen the deep frozen city or the sealed tower long garlanded with seaweed and barnacles? Great Cthulhu is Their cousin, yet can he spy Them only dimly. Iä! Shub-Niggurath! As a foulness shall ye know Them. Their hand is at your throats, yet ye see Them not; and Their habitation is even one with your guarded threshold. Yog-Sothoth is the key to the gate, whereby the spheres meet. Man rules now where They ruled once; They shall soon rule where man rules now. After summer is winter, after winter summer. They wait patient and potent, for here shall They reign again._" Craig chanted as we worked.

I watched Kyle focus on the Necronomicon, as it lifted slightly off of Craig's lap. The boy just kept reading. I focused on the book myself. Beams of light and electricity shot across the room, all aimed at the one book. "_That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die_." Craig stopped reading. Everyone's powers seemed to stop at the same time. And the book began to turn.

Slowly, but surely it moved, and the wall moved with it. It began to swirl in place like a giant circle that would never stop moving. "The portal has been completed! Be ready and enter the gates of madness! Father wishes you the worst of luck."

"Will you just shut up already?" Ice asked him. Thank god. That shut the son of Satan up.

"I guess… I'll go first." I offered.

"Don't Toolshed. Don't put yourself at risk like that." The Human Kite begged.

"Sorry dude. I won't get hurt. I swear." And with that, I stepped inside the vortex.

I was immediately followed by the others. After being spit out of that portal, I'd been sitting there for half an hour before I'd finally healed from that gag-reflex. Tip to other kids who constantly get nauseous. Don't step into things that swirl you around at 125 miles per hour. You're going to get sick.

"So uh… how does the five do this with only four?" I asked once the others had arrived.

"That's easy. You have to die." Kenny's voice called through the night. "You see Toolshed, I had to kill Kenny. It was either this or The Coon would get to him. And if The Coon got him there would be no trade. You are the bargaining chip. Satan's orders. He can't bring back an immortal without taking another. And that was your destiny all along. This way he would bring Kenny back the way he was before. Not as a damned soul. As long as you give your life than we'll all live. Say your last words, and accept your life in Hell with Satan. You'll see your friends very soon boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Well goodbye you guys." Stan gave a half-smile at his friends. It was more sad than anything else. The cynic wasn't angry, disappointed, or regretful about this. He knew that it would come. He had already been told that it would happen, and he had prepared for it. It wasn't even a shock. He wasn't fighting it. The second after he heard it it was time to die.

"You're just accepting this? No fight?"

"I'm sorry." Falcon didn't show any emotion, but Stan knew that he was worried. Although Falcon knew this would happen, and had even been Satan's private messenger no one wanted a friend to die.

"Don't go Stan." Bradley warned.

"I have to. If I do this, I can save the others. No, scratch that, Kenny can save the others."

"Stan, I'll do it! I'm not letting another one of my friends die!" Kyle screamed.

"You won't remember Kenny's death. It will just be my death. Just one friend. Besides Mysterion is the only one who can stop Cartman. I was always just a pawn in Satan's plan. He told me that from the beginning. And his master plan, was to trade me with Kenny. I may be gone, but he'll be back. Through this whole adventure I've taken his place. Now it's time for me to take his place in Hell."

"So the fag is trying to die huh? Well I won't let it be that easy on you Stan." The Coon smirked, as he watched the scene. He had been hiding behind a rock after sneaking through the portal. His minions had followed him. "I'm not letting you bring him back."

"Watch me Cartman." Toolshed said, unconsciously slipping into his alter-ego.

"I'm afraid I won't. Instead, I'll make sure that you can't die."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"That part is easy." The Coon said smiling, with his fake fangs. He pulled his infamous gun.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" Toolshed said, in a mocking tone.

"No. I have someone better to shoot." He said, leaping at a certain red-head. "Do anything and he dies." He pressed the gun against Kyle's head, to emphasize his point.

"Do it Stan!" Kyle said, struggling against The Coon's grip.

"You can't do it Cartman."

_That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die._ It had always translated in a way that only Mysterion knew. Only now, at what he knew would be his death, did he understand.

_Only an immortal can kill another immortal._ For now Cartman was an immortal. If he didn't do something, Kyle would die here.

"I've killed people before. Don't you remember the Scott Tenorman incident?"

"But Kyle is your friend!" Toolshed yelled, changing his tactics.

"And so are you. Doesn't mean that I wouldn't kill you if it didn't mean the end of my reign."

"Stan do it! I'm willing to die." Kyle screamed. Toolshed started to create the fire, but Stan stopped him.

He dropped onto his knees, put his hands behind his head, and faced the floor. Kyle struggled against The Coon's grip, and yelled for Stan to do it. That he didn't mind just shook his head.

"I can't be the cause of my best friend's death." He said. The Coon smiled, and walked over to Stan, still holding Kyle.

"Jimmy. Help me over here." The Coon ordered. Jimmy Valmer walked over to Stan, and pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. "Where'd you get those?"

"I-I-I know a g-g-g-guy."

"Alright you have me, let Kyle go!"

"Oh no Stan. We know about your power. You will do anything to die and even now you could kill yourself if you wanted."

"I'll kill you first."

"And I'll take him down with me." He said, hitting Kyle across the head with his gun.

"Ow you Fatass!"

"You're lucky that I can't kill you." The Coon muttered. Kyle frowned and stared at Stan, silently begging that he would become that dark, angry voice again and do it. This wasn't about Stan, and this wasn't about Kyle. It took Cartman kidnapping him for Kyle to finally realize it.

"Bring them to the former base." The Coon snapped at Jimmy.

"I don't think so." A deep, nasal voice said from behind him. As the words came out, something hit The Coon across the face. The half/innocent Cartman, who was still eight years old was screaming for him to stop, but The Coon didn't listen. The second that the force smashed against his face he pulled the trigger.

Stan screamed as blood poured out of a hole on the side of Kyle's head. '_He can't be dead! He can't! I was supposed to die! Not him!_' Stan switched personalities as a release from the sight of his friend. His friend. Kyle Brofloski. With a bullet lodged in his brain.

Toolshed struggled against the handcuffs. "Let me go or you fucking die." He said in a threatening tone. After what Jimmy had seen, he didn't hesitate to release him. The Coon had never actually killed someone, forgetting the Scott Tenorman incident that is. Cartman deserved what was coming to him.

Scott Tenorman landed punch after punch on The Coon. Blood seeped from several spots on The Coon's face. "You… fucking… murderer! You… deserve… a… fate… worse… than… DEATH!" Scott screamed, punching him between every word.

Toolshed ran over, and bent by Kyle's side. His eyes were closed. Toolshed ran a finger to Kyle's neck. He felt nothing. He pressed harder. He felt nothing. No matter how hard he pressed he felt nothing. There was no pulse.

Around the body people were screaming and yelling and crying. Toolshed felt something snap inside of him. He scowled and finally turned to face the majority of the kids. "**WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!**"

Sentences stopped dead in their tracks. People closed their mouths in mid-scream. "He's fucking **DEAD!** Cartman I planned to just give you to Satan, but now I have better plans for you. Now your MY fucking prey! You're fucking lucky that only Kenny can kill you. Because I swear to god, if I had it my way I would kill you as slowly as possible, and you'd never want to be dying for as long as I want you to."

Toolshed turned to address the others. "This was my last stand." He had no idea that he was saying about the same thing that Kenny had when he died. "Goodbye you guys."

Stan Marsh walked over to where Scott was standing. "When did you get here?"

"I was planning to get my revenge on Cartman, but then I saw what he was doing. And that kid helped me before. I had to help him. It's too bad it ended like it did."

"Thank you. I don't blame you for what happened Scott. You actually did me a favor. You took him down. But didn't you work for him?"

"Yeah, but I never trusted him. I never planned to help him. Just to over-throw him."

"FUCK YOU!" The Coon screamed. A couple Ginger Kids walked over and restrained him.

Stan bent to the bloodied Coons level. "I'll make sure that you suffer." He said to the fat murderer. "I sure as hell can't kill you, but I can hurt you in Hell."

"The rest of you might want to stand back." Stan felt the familiar feeling of flames licking his back. This time he didn't run. He welcomed the burning fire. "This was my last stand Cartman. And it was yours too." At the parting words the fire consumed him.

Stan did nothing. He didn't scream. He didn't move. Sweat dripped down his face like rain. He felt hot. You never felt hot in South Park. As he had the thought, his body collapsed onto the snow below him. After several more minutes, the fire disappeared.

Another figure stood where Stan once did. "You fat fuck." The purple cloaked figure said.

* * *

><p>Stan stared up at Satan. "I did it. Happy now?"<p>

"Yes Stanley. You and Kenny have finally traded places. God can't complain about that. Now about the Brofloski boy?"

"What about him?"

"A gesture of good will. If you become one of my demons, than he can go back to the world of the living."

"Why do you want me as a demon?"

"You're good. You were able to help take down The Coon. I handpicked the crew that would do this. And I want all three of you as my demons. When the other two die, they will join you. That is… if you accept."

"Kyle can live?" Stan asked him.

"Yes. He can live."

"I'll do it. Just let me see him before it happens."

"Alright." Satan snapped his fingers, and two demons walked in with a red-headed boy next to them. His green hat had already been torn enough, that it had no use anymore. The top half of it was gone.

"Stan?"

"Kyle!" Stan smiled. A real smile. His first real smile in a year.

"I'll leave you two alone." Satan glared at his demons, and walked out with them by his side.

"Stan where the hell are we?"

"Hell."

"Why Hell, I've been good my entire life!"

"Only Mormons go to Heaven. Everyone else stays down here. Satan's not so bad, as long as you're from South Park. For some reason the people of Hell love South Park."

"So you did it. You traded places with Kenny." Stan gave a half-smile. He could always rely on Kyle to state the obvious.

"Yeah, and I found a way to get you out."

"Really how?"

"You'll find out when you die. When you do, don't come and see me. It's too dangerous. Kenny and Falcon too. Goodbye Ky."

"What no! What's wrong with you? Tell me what it is!"

"Fine, I traded my freedom for your life. I'm going to become a demon so that you could go back up."

"I'm not letting you give your… after-life for me."

"You don't get that choice."

"And you don't get the choice to ruin your fucking _death_ for me! If I'm to die, then I'll die. But I'm not letting you ruin yourself in exchange for my life."

"He'll make me do it anyway. At least this way you get back."

Kyle couldn't think of anything to say to that. He thought that this was completely Stan's decision.

The wooden doors swung open as if Satan had been listening to the argument for the entire time. "So Kyle are you ready?"

"I'll be the demon. Send Stan back."

Satan stared at him. "No Ky. He specifically chose the three of us who…" But Stan never finished his sentence.

"Fine." Satan said. The one word terrified Stan.

"I thought that you hand-picked us!"

"I hand-picked you for the mission, but I could have any demons. If you don't remember Kyle is one of you. Besides don't you want to live?"

"Not at the cost of someone else."

"Then I can make you both my demons, how does that sound?"

"Just send him to Earth already." Kyle didn't look at Stan.

"Fine." Satan repeated. Stan would have argued, but when he turned to look at Satan, everything went black. "Kyle, you do know that you're still going to be yourself correct? Being a demon doesn't change you." Satan continued after Stan's body disappeared.

"It doesn't?" The red-haired boy asked.

* * *

><p>Stan leapt out of bed, not daring to think. Without a word he threw on his costume and jumped out of the window. Only when he was in the air did he remember, that he might not have his power anymore.<p>

He landed like he normally did. He just kept running. Without even stopping to think, a knife appeared in each hand. "I'll get revenge for you." Kenny had to die. He had worked for Satan. He had known what would come from it. And he would suffer for it.

Stan had changed. He hadn't been completely sane before, but seeing his friend be murdered and then damned for eternity left Stan lone. He was off his rocker.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Mysterion smiled. Professor Chaos fell to his knees, before hitting the floor. Apparently dead people rising was too much for even the bringer of chaos.<p>

"He's out cold." Scott Tenorman said, without even checking.

Mysterion walked over to the wounded fat boy. "I'm going to make this easy on you."

He pulled out a dagger from his belt, when something sent him flying back. The Coon looked up and watched as a knife went flying through the air above him. He smiled. The prophecies would rein true, after all.

"Kyle's dead. Permanently." A rusty voice echoed through the night. A couple of Ginger Kids pulled out pistols.

The figure walked through the field, slowly. He looked completely sane, and that just scared them even more. His costume was completely black, as if what was about to happen was planned. It was.

"And it's Satan's fault." Each word was like venom. He turned to address the members of T.E.A.L. with a clouded expression on his face. "And if I'm correct, I'd say that you all work for Satan."

Falcon looked up at the figure ahead of him. He caught a sudden glint of metal in his hand. "GET DOWN!" He screamed to the others. After a moments delay the others fell face first into the ground. Clyde felt the knife wiz above his head, and he broke down into tears. Next to him, Craig sighed. He always hated when Clyde was like this. Then again the dead had just returned, and fired at them. It made sense that he was scared. Clyde turned around and took off into the air, leaving his best friend behind him.

It was instinct that sent him flying. Another knife hit him in the leg, but he kept flying. Away from South Park. Within seconds he was miles away from them, heading for the portal.

The figure was already holding a new knife. Falcon guessed that using a gun would be easier, and more to his character, but the boy ahead of him seemed indifferent to everything around him, including himself. "Because of you." The dark voice almost cracked.

The knife flew, and hit a mound in the dirt. He watched as a Ginger started to scream, and fall to the ground with a knife in his chest. "Knives don't work for you guys? Enjoy the flames. That'll buy us some time. Jimmy, Disarray grab Chaos and The Coon, and get your asses out of here."

"You weel not pass." The voice cut through the knife like a whip. The figure turned to look in the direction of it. "I was warned zat you would do zis. Now I may 'ave to keel you, you fuckeeng fool." A shovel was in his hands. The shovel that he'd used to save Terrance and Phillip. The shovel that he always had strapped on his back.

"Well? Are you going to fight or are you going to be ze pussy zat we all know and 'ate." The Mole asked him.

Mysterion was on the floor with a bullet in his lung. He pulled out his gun. It was his only choice. If he didn't kill himself, Stan would have, and then he would be dead without a trade off. He put the pistol against his head, and pulled the trigger. Seconds later he closed his eyes. No one would know if the bullet in the lung killed him or the brain. Only he would.

"Well?" The Mole pushed again. It had always been him. The one named after the animal. He had been the fifth. He was the one that everyone forgot about, but were searching for none the less. Falcon watched him without interest. He had led them here. He already played his part. The others held no importance to him.

The entire fourth grade was there. The fourth grade always did have a knack for trouble. It was like they had a radar for the best spots to get into a life-threatening situation.

"I'd chose to fight for Coon. That _fuck _that you work for just killed my best friend. He planned it. Falcon led us here. Kyle died. I went rogue. I fight you. After the outcome we'll see Kenny's role, but I'll always be working for that bitch. What happens now is predictable. What happens now is prophecy."

"Zen I am sorry. I weel 'ave to keel you."

"Try it Mole. You don't have a chance."

"Yes. He actually does have chance. A very high chance in fact." A girl called out. She had a bow on her wrist. It was her only defining article.

Next to her stood a smirking boy. "Nice to see you guys again." He said, sounding cheery. He didn't even pay attention to the dead body lying on the floor, next to where he stood.

"Jason?" Pip asked. "Destiny. Jolly good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too Pip." Destiny didn't even look at him as she said it.

"What are you doing here?" Stan asked, turning to face them.

"We've come to stop this. We've been working for God since you started your work with Satan. Don't do this Stan." Jason warned.

"Kyle wasn't supposed to die. I was. Their master wouldn't let me take the fall."

"It was his time time." Destiny was practically pleading with him.

"No it was my time."

"Zat is it. Zis is taking up too much of my time."

Jason sighed. "He's not going to give in. Do it."

"What?" Even The Mole was surprised at his sudden willingness to end the life of a friend, but Jason just stared at the boy.

"Do it. Keel him." He mocked The Mole's accent with a frown.

"Feene. I'll keel him. And he'll suffer my raz."

"If you'd stop talking about me like I'm not here, maybe we could have already started the fight." Stan offered. For the first time Falcon realized that he really wasn't Stan. The Stan that he knew would do anything to avoid a fight. Kyle's death changed him.

"Feene zen. Time to die Stanny."

"You're right. Time for all of us to die." Stan answered calmly.

"Uh vat?"

Stan just smirked and put his hands behind his back. "Guess what I'm holding?" His eyes seemed crazed.

"Knife? Gun?" Craig asked, from behind a tree.

"No. Try bomb on for size." Instantly as he said it an unseen force shoved him against a tree. "It's a time. Nothing you could do about it."

"It's a time bomb?" Destiny asked, and another unseen force ripped the bomb clean out of his hands. Stan just smiled.

"I see you have telekinesis. Too bad that you'll never perfectly master it." The Mole stared at Stan. He planned this to the last second. He was an immortal. And he was killing everyone. Only an immortal could kill another immortal. Everyone would die.

"It has a ten mile radius. Good thing that we're millions miles away from Earth. Oh and you've got about 30 seconds to live. Any last words. I've got some. Fuck all of you."

"Holy sheet!" The Mole screamed.

Craig flipped off Stan.

Falcon looked Stan in the eye and shook his head.

Wendy screamed.

Jimmy cracked his last joke.

Timmy screamed his name over and over.

Destiny tried to lift herself into the air.

Jason tried to disable the bomb.

Dougie turned and ran, with tears streaming down his face.

Token threw off his Tupperware costume, not wanting to wear it in death.

Tweek screamed obscenities.

Ice frowned.

Deserae watched Stan's every move.

Gregory blamed everyone in South Park for his death.

Red screamed.

Bebe pulled off her shoes and hugged them.

Bradley stood transfixed in his spot.

Bill and Fosse called him gay.

Pip called him 'a terribly bad person'.

Dogpoo complained that he never got to shine.

Cartman called him lame.

Gary thanked his parents for his life.

Thomas willingly screamed curses.

Stan stood his ground and watched as they did their last acts. He silently counted in his head. 3…2…1…0.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote the part about Stan saying "Well goodbye you guys" long before i wrote Falcon warning him so if that seems like it's badly put together i'm sorry.<strong>

**Well it looks like the entire fourth grade snuck into the portal. They really have a knack for trouble huh? Don't worry i didn't kill them for no reason. Once you read next chapter (which is the last chapter, but it is my favorite) you'll understand.**

**My plans for the sequel are about to be revealed. It's going to be in a new document. I haven't decided on the name yet, but i'll post it in the next chapter.**

**We've reached 3,500 hits. Thanks for all of you loyal readers. Don't forget to R&R. They make me update faster**

**RK**


	32. The End of a War

**Mysterion P.O.V.**

Once again I am the lone protector of this town. The vigilante that sweeps the street to protect it from crime. Ever since the deaths of the others, crime rates have risen. There is nothing I can do.

I don't die as much and I never see the others. I haven't seen Satan nor Damien since I came back. I've been to Heaven a lot more lately, and I saw a quick glimpse of Butters when I was there. I don't know why. He must have converted to Mormonism.

The fourth grade is dead. An entire grade skipped. Next year fifth grade will be empty. Thinking of them is like poison to me. Why was it that I, and I alone survived. The one who always died is the one that lived. But even since that day I haven't been alive. I died inside the second that they were gone.

The only thing that still binds me to this earth is my vow to protect it. One day I will die, and I will welcome that day with open arms. I'll see all of my friends again, and I'll do my best to torture the one that stole them from me.

Do I still have a purpose on this Earth? Is that still why I'm still alive? Is that why I'm not millions of feet below the surface of the earth that I walk upon? That I'm not working for Satan anymore? If I am, I really don't care. I don't care if I work for Satan or God. After I die, both places will be Hell for me. If I go to Heaven I'll never see the others again.

Tonight I leave South Park, in favor of Denver. I will clean up the crime there, and I will move on. I will fix the world of crime for the rest of my life. Hopefully it won't be too long. I've had a long enough legacy already.

I haven't seen Karen since that day. I'm not sure if she's alive, or if she overdosed on Kevin's coke. I don't even know if my parents are alive. I truly don't care. What's another dead in a sea of the damned?

You may say that I am depressed, but you watch as your entire life dies before you, but you cannot go with it. You watch as all that you are is reduced to is a pile of ash. I used to be a hero. Now I'm just a vigilante. I have no life. I am not Mysterion. Mysterion fought for the good of the world. I fight for closure that I will never receive.

Maybe this could have ended differently if I had just killed Cartman when I had the chance, before Stan showed up. He may have killed me, but so be it. At least they would have survived. At least I wouldn't be here, drowning in my own self-pity.

That's all this is. I'm sorry that I am still alive. I wish to be dead, to be with them. Because since the day, I've been slowly dying. I can't wait until I finally do.

The town died with the rest of them. The fourth grade class was the only source of excitement in our small town. The parents still cry whenever they see me. I am the last. I am the only. I am the one that survived.

The mayor stopped trying to fix the town. No one had any energy anymore. Mr. Garrison was fired. They had no need for him. I dropped out of Elementary School. I didn't even know that was possible. This is the one and only time that Kenny McCormick has truly died. I am the shell of that once energetic man. I am all that is left.

Half of the town killed themselves in the first month. I hadn't thought that their deaths would mean so much. I heard that the Brofloski family moved to Canada, after Ike ran away with Fillmore. I don't know if they did. I don't care.

Chtulu returned for a little while, but he didn't see any fight in us. It took us a month to restore the only building that it destroyed. It used to take us a week to fix the entire town.

Mr. Hankey hasn't come back. He preferred the jolly places. The atmosphere in South Park is not jolly. It's the opposite of that.

How many people died in South Park? People that we never remembered until now? Ms. Chokesondick? Ms. Crabtree? Chef? Jack Tenorman? Pip? Ms. Ellen? Jambu? Tom Cruise? How many others?

Pip of course was brought back to life, but he was just brought back to die once more. He was just another dead.

Now they're all dead. I am the only one left. I guess I should have expected this. It was inevitable. The immortal is the last one left alive. But in my heart I am not alive. I am merrily existing.

I curse the day that I was born. I curse the day that I didn't die. I curse the day that I died inside. I curse every day of my life, because I didn't protect them. I didn't follow my soul purpose in life. I was the protector. The one constant. I protected the others from harm, in life threatening situations. I failed. Now they're all dead.

I am alone. A wandering soul that does nothing, but capture the evil and protect the good. Everything that I do is in their memory. In the memory of the before time. The time before the end.

I wish that the others were here to write this with me. They'd be putting in their tidbits about the day, and they'd be making me laugh. I wouldn't be as big with my identity. Sure I'd still be solving crimes, but the entire police force disbanded. I'm the only law enforcer.

The others always helped the police solve crimes. Hell most of them completely solve the crime. Kyle once solved a crime completely and had to put himself into a coma to tell them. He did all of the work. He just had to jump off a roof to completely solve it.

Half of the police committed suicide. The other half died with the town. I can't go to them with the answers to crimes anymore. I take the law into my own hands.

Now I have to leave South Park. Just my being here is adding to the atmosphere of the place. When I told my dad, about them, he was drunk. He called me 'The One That Lived.' I told him that he was wrong. I was 'The One That Survived.' Living and surviving are two completely different things.

I used to think that I was surviving back then. Before that day. How wrong I was. Compared to now I was the king of the world. Now look at me. Look at the rest of South Park. Even the kindergarteners are dead inside.

South Park has been whipped off the map. The president ordered it. The atmosphere of the place could bring anyone down. No one could come into South Park. I was prohibited to leave. No one in town told them of my alter-ego. It wasn't in their best opinion. If I left parades would be held.

I live off the streets. I don't have a home. When it rains I just go to the old police station. Sargent Yates gave me keys before he left South Park. Sometimes I lock myself in the prison and starve myself to death. I never see the others, but it's a way of punishing myself. A punishment for not dying that day.

Why did I survive? Why couldn't it be Kyle, or Stan, or even Butters? Why am I the cursed? I had always been cursed as the one who died. Now my curse reversed itself. I am the one that lived.

I know my role now. My role is to protect the Earth in the memory of the others. That's what this whole fiasco led to. Me being here, ready to slip out of town, and protect Denver. Maybe I'm supposed to bring peace to Earth. Maybe I'm supposed to summon Satan so he could bring about a thousand years of darkness. I don't know. I don't care.

I don't care about anything anymore. I could care less about my curse. I spend my days trapped in the darkness that is my mind. I cannot wait until the only darkness that I see is that of Hell.

I was the only one who didn't die that day, because I was already dead. My soul was floating, watching them die, because Satan wanted me to see. I am alone now. More alone than I have ever been.

New adventures await me in Denver. But I will be alone. All of my friends are dead and gone. Even Falcon, the boy that I had rarely seem, had grown on me. That entire group had. Even Tweek Tweak. But I will be alone.

I've been living off of the streets for four years. Fifteen year old Mysterion, living in the gutters. Kenny McCormick, dressed like a hero, living off of the streets. Just like everyone had said would happen.

But I am not Mysterion. Mysterion would have stayed in South Park, and not leave until he was sure that South Park was back to normal. Mysterion would find a way to bring back his friends. I can't. I don't know how to bring them back. I can't face the empty stares of townspeople as they watch me do my perimeter checks. I am not Mysterion. I am The Vigilante.

_That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die. _I understand it even more than before. I am neither dead nor alive. I have not an ounce of life in my still mobile body. I spend my days waiting. Until death may die. Until death may die I shall be alive, and fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my favorite chapter, and the one that was most fun to write. I wrote it while i was mimicking Mysterion's voice, and it was intresting. Took me about a week of adding part after part.<strong>

**The sequel will be on this document, but it will be a completely different plot. Old characters will return, but some won't.**

**So far this story has been 285 pages. I hope that you enjoyed them!**

**This story is going to be on hold until i complete every chapter. Don't expect an update for a while.**

**This is the official ending of the story. The other two chapters are just the epilogue. To tell you the truth, i prefer this ending, but i decided to include a (poorer) epilogue. Remind me never to write epilogues, because i'm terrible at them as you'll see in the next two chapters. If you want to save yourself from a poor end just consider this the final chapter of the story.  
><strong>

**_R_  
><strong>


	33. Part III: The Epilogue

**Sorry for the wait, but there's gonna be a long wait from now on. I've been working on some other stories and I'll post each chapter directly after I complete them. I'm working on several stories at once, and I've got school to worry about.**

* * *

><p>I don't like what you call life. To me it's just a battle that I cannot win. Everyone else only loses that battle once. The day that they die. I am cursed. I am the one exception to that rule. I am The Vigilante.<p>

I left South Park four years after "That Day", but I only just arrived in Denver. It's a month after I left that Podunk town. I had to drag all of Kenny's things along, and I died four times along the way.

Whenever I die I wake up in my bed. Until recently. Ever since my mother killed herself I re-appear in whatever place that I call "Home." When I get a home in Denver I will teleport there after I die. I need to find a home fast. Before I die.

Every step feels like my feet are full of lead. This is it. I'm in Denver. I left South Park and hopefully I'll never return. I feel angry, sad, happy, and regretful all at the same time. Angry for what the citizens of South Park have turned into. Happy that I was in Denver. Regretful that I had to leave. And sad for the deaths.

Here the sky is a blue that South Park hasn't seen since that day. Here I am made fun of, for being a child hero. I've been laughed at six times since I stepped on the border of Denver.

This time I'm not made fun of for being a pervert. Or the poor kid. Or people thinking that I'm crazy. Or being the last fourth grader left. Here I'm made fun of for being a hero.

I didn't wear underwear over my pants anymore. Just a grey piece, but apparently that was enough to make fun of.

The question mark on my head still held meaning for me. The questions were still there. Why am I an immortal? Why did the others have to die? Why am I alive?

Only one person actually knew who The Vigilante was. And he was not someone that I wanted to see. My old fourth grade teacher. Mr. Garrison. He must have left South Park in favor of Denver.

I watched him lay his eyes upon me. He gasped and tried to walk over to me, but I pretended not to see him. I left South Park to avoid the citizens. I'm not planning to see one in Denver. That was never part of the plan.

I left him behind and sat in an alley until nightfall. Now I stand, ready to make a name for myself. A name for The Vigilante.

* * *

><p>My cloak flutters in the wind as I run. Denver is crime-allied, and a symbol of justice has to put a stop to that. "Who are you?" Something says beside me. I ignore the call and continue to run. Continue to sweep this town for crime. Willing or not, this town just got a superhero.<p>

My feet are a blur of motion beneath me. If my hood was down my dirty blond hair would be flying in every direction. The wind bites into my face, leaving behind only a chill. "Come back!" The same voice calls. I ignore it and go even faster.

"It's me! Ike Brofloski!" I feel something catch in my throat, but I swallow it back down. I don't want to see any member of South Park. Mostly the brother of Kyle.

It finally clicks. The voice had been familiar. Too familiar. The Canadian knight was living in Denver. Ike the genius. Peter Gintz. Ike Brofloski. No matter what you call him it's still him.

He can speak. His voice doesn't echo like it used to. He was the only person that I would stop running from. He was the only person from South Park that I knew was alive and I still wanted to see. And it was only because I owed it to someone. I owed it to Kyle Brofloski. Another who died for the cause.

"Ike?" My voice cracks. It was weird, that never happened as The Vigilante. Sure when I was Kenny it was pretty common, but not as The Vigilante.

"Mysterion! Why are you in Denver? Did the cops try to arrest you again for being a vigilante?" Fucking genius. The four year old can speak exactly like me, minus the voice. He has the vocabulary of a normal 12 year old.

"The cops either should be dead or are dead." I forgot that can make little kids cry, but I realize it after I say it. "Just like the rest of the town." Crap, that's my way of fixing it? I should just be a child psychologist then, if I'm gonna speak like that.

"What about my parents?"

"They moved to Canada to try and find you."

"What about Dougie?"

"He died That Day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But uh… how have you been living?"

"Oh, I'll show you. We live in the alley." Ike says, walking to the edge of the street. I follow him to a large fence, that sits between two buildings. Ike grabs hold of a little piece of wood, and pushes it in.

A small hole appears in the foundation. "Can you fit?" He asks, and I nod. He's already halfway through the hole.

For me, it's painful to pull myself through, but I succeed. The edges scrape and rip my costume, but I keep going.

Ike smiles as I finally succeed in climbing in. He grabs the piece of wood and replaces it in the fence. The entire room darkens.

I see a light by the end of the fenced off area and Ike leads me to it. The Canadian Knight is smiling, as we reach someone who is about four inches taller than him, but a good deal shorter than me. "Who did you bring?" A slightly more childish voice than that of Ike asks.

"Kenny McCormick. From South park."

"South Park? Kenny? No way!" It's hard _not_ to hear the levels of awe and excitement coming from him.

"Fillmore?" I ask. Everyone from South Park knew each other. Even I, the most secluded kid, knew everyone from that goddamn town.

"Yeah. You're Kenny! The last fourth grader."

"Don't remind me."

"Why are you here?" Ike asks.

"I couldn't live in a town that shoots glares at me, just because I'm alive. I can't live with the memories of a life that I used to live, but is now far from who I am. I worked to rid South Park of crime, but as I left the largest crime is murder. The murder of oneself. And that crime I cannot stop, so I moved on to a hell-allied city and vowed to protect it. Once I am done here, I shall move on to another crime filled land. And so on."

"We can help you Mysterion." Fillmore said.

"I work alone."

"Why?"

"Because I do. It's been that way since the beginning."

"But…"

"No. I work alone, and that's how it's gonna work for me. You two can stick together, but I'm staying alone. Good luck to the both of you. I hope that you'll make it out here."

"But you're Mysterion. Mysterion need helps people. We need help." Ike pointed out.

"There's one fault in your reasoning. I am not Mysterion. Mysterion was one of the heroes of Coon and Friends. Not a man who ended up causing the death of an entire town."

"It's not your fault."

"You weren't there Ike. You weren't there for the death of your brother. You weren't there for the death of Stan, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Nelly, Pip, Butters, Dougie, Kevin Thomas, and all the others! You don't know why they're dead. You think that it was 100% Cartman's fault, but it's not. I should have killed Cartman right there and then. Then maybe Falcon and The Mole would have had a chance to kill Stan. Three dead versus an entire town, and it's my fault."

"No it's not Kenny. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but it _is_ Cartman's fault. Had he not started this whole mess the town would be alive. Had he not escaped Hell. It _is_ his fault. Don't blame yourself for the crime of another."

"You don't know what it's like."

"I know what it's like to have a loved one taken from me. We may not have been biological brothers, but we were brothers non-the-less. You're not the only one who's been hurt. You're not the only one who's dead inside."

"I'm not dead inside. I've been dead inside and out since I was eight years old. I'm just a zombie. Every time I die I come back feeling worse than before." We stayed silent for several minutes, as Fillmore began to cry.

"Kenny?"

"What?"

"What's it like?"

I'm shocked at the question. I've never really answered that before. I take a deep breath, before answering.

"I wake up every morning waiting for the next,

Every day that passes is just a game,

A game that Death himself loves to play,

I am but a pawn in an endless war,

If I die they live,

I hear a similar chorus every time,

Sometimes it's quick and rushed,

Sometimes it's slow and shocked,

'Oh my god, you killed Kenny',

I've learned to hate my own name,

'You bastards',

Indeed they are,

I wake in Heaven or Hell,

It depends on where I'm needed,

I have no idea what causes this curse,

I just want it to end,

Endless misery,

Worthless hopes,

Left to suffer for the rest of my life,

And the rest of my death."

I don't know why I'm saying it like a poem. I just know that I say what is on my mind. I say what I've been keeping bottled up inside me for years. Fillmore looks up, with tear streaks running down his face. Oops.

"Uh… I mean, it's awesome! Everyone goes to Heaven, and they eat chocolate and drink milk all day!"

Ike barely holds in his chuckle, and I shoot him a glare. Fillmore's cheeks turn red and I think that he's about to cry. Suddenly he opens his mouth and starts to laugh. What the fuck?

"Told you I could trick him!" Fillmore says, between each laugh.

"You were right dude." Ike turns to address me. "We don't cry anymore. We've been through too much to cry over simple shit."

"How old are you?"

"Four. Fillmore is six."

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong? Trent told me that you killed your teacher when you were Fillmore's age. We curse a little, live off the street and we're the strange ones?" My mind stops. My hearts pounds against my chest.

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream, terrifying the two boys.

"What's wrong?" Fillmore asks.

"I forgot him! He'll escape prison if there's no guards! Holy CRAP! He's gonna kill me!"

"Not really a problem."

I don't know why he remembers that I can't die, but I'm too absorbed in bigger problems to care. Trent will torture me to a slow death, and when I come back he'll track me down and kill me! And he'll keep doing it! I'll never have a moment of piece.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I feel like Stan. Shit. Shit. Shit. I wonder if Stan's sane in Hell. I shiver, as I remember the mad look in his eyes when he killed the fourth grade. It was as if… he wasn't Stan.

"Holy CRAP!" Ike steps back and stared at me. I slip into my normal voice, not caring who hears me. "Do you know what he did to the sixth graders?"

"Yeah. I saw it on the news."

"Texas. Chili. Bowls. Texas chili bowls. I'm not going through that dude!"

"Kenny calm down. He won't find you. He's still in South Park. Besides can't do anything to you. You can just kill yourself."

I sigh. Poor bastard just doesn't get it does he?

"You can stay here for the night Mysterion." Fillmore suggests. Why the hell not?

I nod. "You just sleep on the floor?"

"No. We have our living arrangements set up well. We've got an extra bed that you can use. Fillmore put out that goddamn candle, we're gonna get caught." Ike whispered. "Mysterion follow Fillmore. I need to work."

"Work?"

"Yeah. Work. I either beg on the street or I steal from trash cans. That's how to live eh?" He said, with his head flapping up and down. I always hated the way that Canadians talk.

Fillmore led me away from the small figure, as he blew out the candle, and brought me to the corner of the alley. He glanced around nervously, before dropping to his knees and pulling out a small key.

The key was already showing signs of rust, but part of it still shined. He shoved the key into the ground, and twisted it.

Then he disappears. I step forward to try to find him, but my feet land in the air. I find myself falling through a small hole in the floor.

I gasp as I connect with the ground below me, and my head hits the floor. The impact knocks the wind out of me. "So the great Mysterion can't take one fall huh?" Fillmore asks.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V.<strong>

He watches, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He would never be able to stand within Kenny's presence without feeling a mountain of guilt. Why? He can't remember what happened. He doesn't know what happened to South Park. He doesn't know what happened to him.

He watches as Ike Brofloski runs from the alley and into a store. Kyle wouldn't be happy if he knew what Ike did every day. He shrugs. There was nothing he could do anymore. He was a simple mortal. He didn't have any powers or immortality. He couldn't even save his friends from whatever force ended their lives.

Ike runs out of the building holding a small bag. He could guess what was in that. Kenny shouldn't be staying with criminals. As much as he wants to, he knows that he can't just walk up and tell Kenny to leave. For some reason he feels like Kenny will hate him, and try to kill him. He feels stupid. Why would _Kenny_ try to kill _him_? Kenny was his only friend left and he to Kenny.

The shadows enclose him, and he closes his eyes. He remembers death, and wants to be in its firm grasp again. But no, he still had purpose. Why? He has no idea, but he does. And apparently that purpose is more important than his wishes. He sighs, and once again wishes for death.

_That is not dead which can eternal lie,_

_And with strange aeons even death may die._

He wishes that's wrong. He doesn't want eternal lie. He just wants to lay back and die.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Part III. Part III will be about 1-3 chapters, and it will be the end of this story. The End should be coming up very soon.<strong>

**Kenny has finally spilled what he thought about his immortality. In case you're wondering, i wrote it as a poem that i was going to make a quick one-shot out of, but i changed my mind and put it in this.**

**Tense will change. I'm used to writing in past tense and in case there's any mistakes just PM me, and i'll edit them immediately. It's going back to past tense.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews inspire me to post faster!**

**_RK_  
><strong>


	34. He's Alive?

**Welcome to the end. It's been a long ride and i hope that you've all enjoyed it. Here is the final chapter of Mysterion Rises. Thanks to every one of you loyal readers, and special thanks to BrambleStar14 for helping to give me ideas throughout the story. So without further adue The Final Chapter of Mysterion Returns.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny P.O.V. (Past tense)<strong>

I had a feeling that something was wrong. I felt that something was watching me. I shrugged it off. No one even knew that I was in Denver. No one cared.

"So what do you do all day?" I asked Fillmore.

He shrugged. "Survive."

"You just spend all day here?"

"Yeah. Ike gets books sometimes so I read those when I can. My main job is to watch this place."

"That's it? Doesn't it get boring to sit around all day?"

"Do I have any other options? We've lived this way for months Mysterion. It's a hard life, but it's a life none the less."

"How does Ike put food on the table?"

"I don't know." He was lying. I knew immediately that I couldn't trust a word out of his mouth. Ike was doing something illegal or immoral. And being a hero I had to put a stop to whatever he did for a living.

"Time to find out."

Fillmore glanced at me. "Don't go. It's dangerous out there. Much worse than it was in South Park."

"I can handle it."

"You're only a fourth grader. You can't guard a city."

"I guarded South Park."

"This is different."

"How so?"

"South Park was easy compared to here. Small towns aren't the same as big cities Mysterion. No one will even notice one crime stop. The police will _try_ to capture you."

"And I will _try_ to evade them."

"You don't understand."

"No, maybe you don't, but I do. I've saved the world from a rogue demon. I can handle a couple of robbers."

"It's different Mysterion. Back then you had powers."

"How did you know that?"

"Everybody's fucking heard it."

"Just let me find out what Ike does."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Kyle wouldn't like it. You'll tell Kyle." And that's when Mysterion remembered. Fillmore was a little kid. He didn't understand the concept of death.

"I promise that I won't tell Kyle." I hadn't seen him for so long that I gave up the hope to.

"I don't believe you. Ike doesn't want Kyle to know." Ike knew. Ike was a genius. He understood death. He understood why he hadn't seen his brother for so long. He knew that Fillmore didn't.

"I'm a hero. We keep our promises."

"And I can't trust you."

"Then send me away. Kick me out of this place."

"You're from South Park. The three of us are all that's left." It was as if Fillmore did know about death, but Ike convinced him that Kyle wasn't dead. Or at least convinced himself.

"No. The town may be dead, but there is still some life in there. I just need to find a way to get it back."

Fillmore gave him a sad look, before walking to the edge of their small cave. "Mysterion, I didn't think that you were so naïve." Did a six year old say that I'm naïve? How did he even know the meaning of 'naïve'? "The town is dead, and some part of you is too. A small part of me died when the town did. I don't know what happened, but it was like the fourth grade _was _the town. Without them South Park is nothing. Learn that. The town is dead, and there's no bringing it back." A six year old figured out what I refused to. "It's time that this ends. Give up Mysterion. It's over."

* * *

><p>"<em>It's over.<em>' And it was. Everyone was dead. Kenny was with Ike and Fillmore. He was alone. Maybe others existed out there. Maybe Clyde _had_ escaped. Maybe Butters and Dougie were still out there. Maybe they were fighting the last villain, Lord Ignus. Maybe The Mole used some power and escaped safely. Maybe Kenny would forgive him. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe.

Stan could only watch, through the opening in the ground, as Kenny debated with Fillmore. Funny. The six year old was smarter than the 11 year old. It didn't matter. Kenny was happy, and to see another South Park kid happy was all that he needed.

Kenny stared at him, and his next words weren't like him. "You're right."

Maybe Kenny wasn't happy, but Stan convinced himself that he was. Kenny just had to realize that there was no real need for Mysterion anywhere but South Park. Maybe if Kenny could just try to find the others South Park could get back to normal. It wouldn't be long before America needed the help of South Park.

Stan walked away from the hole in the ground, and watched Ike rush out of another store, holding a heavier bag then before. "Brofloski." He called out. His voice was raspy and dull. It was the first time that he had spoken in months.

Ike immediately turned to face him. As he did the bag fell out of his grasp. Coins and green paper spilled out of it, and onto the floor. "Stan? I can explain!"

"Kyle wouldn't want this." With that he turned around, and walked away. Behind him, Ike hesitated and picked up the bag again.

"Stan?" He called at the retreating boy.

Stan didn't respond. He needed to leave Denver. They would be happy without him. They could have a nice life if he wasn't in the picture. And that was all he wanted. For the ones around him to have a better life than he ever did. A better life than he ever could.

Toolshed was dead. Stan was the tattered shell of a man that had been left behind. He had had temporary insanity that day. He had killed everyone that he had loved. He had killed the town of South Park. And very soon a disaster would occur on Earth. And it was his fault that South Park couldn't help it.

A single tear dripped down his cheek, as he remembered that day. It was followed by another. And another. And another. He cried wordlessly as he walked into the night. Hopefully the others would be happy without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thanks to all loyal readers, and special thanks to BrambleStar14. I hope that you all enjoyed the 300 pages of the story!<strong>

**If anyone wants to know if there's gonna be a sequel let me answer this for you. It's not no. it's not yes. It's FUCK NO! This took so long, and i had so many times where i wanted to quit, so no sequel. If you liked it for the Mysterion, i have another story called "Until Death May Die" about the Coon and Friends. If you liked it for Stan pretty much all of my stories have him. If you liked Ze Mole i have one story posted about him and another coming. Kenny's immortality struggle "They Call Me Kenny". **

**Hoped you all liked it!**

**_RK_  
><strong>


End file.
